Harry Potter y la Villa Amurallada
by MiRuG
Summary: Harry Potter, nuestro héroe, se despierta un día encima de hierba húmeda, delante de una gran muralla. ¿Cómo reaccionara al enterarse que estará más de diez años en aquel lugar? ¿Y qué no puede contactar con sus amigos?
1. Capitulo I

**Titulo:** Harry Potter y la villa amurallada.

**Autora:** MiRuG

**Summary:** Harry Potter, nuestro querido héroe, se despierta un día encima de hierba húmeda, delante de una gran muralla. ¿Cómo reaccionara al enterarse que estará mas de diez años en aquel lugar? ¿Y que no puede contactar con sus amigos? Entra y descubre las nuevas aventuras de HP.

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío.... Todo de Rowling y de quien ella quiera...

**Spoilers:** Si.

**Notas de la Autora:** Emmm.... Haber un fic que supongo iré escribiendo a medida que mi mentecilla quiera, no pienso seguir un ritmo de actualización (para los que ya hayáis leído algún fic míos ya sabéis como funciono) y este de momento va tras el de sexto curso, a no ser que cambie de idea, cosa poco probable pero no imposible... Y bueno ya sé, ya sé, ¿Esta tía esta publicando un fic nuevo y tiene dos hay a medias? Ya lo siento, pero es que esta es una idea nueva y tenía que escribirla... No me matéis, por favor...

**Pequeña mención**: Las descripciones, son descripciones de una ciudad que existe, así como el escudo de la villa. Las descripciones generales de la ciudad (no los edificios por dentro, ni ciertas cosas generales de la villa.... pero aun así....), en su mayoría son adaptadas de diferentes textos que he leído, así que puede que no peguen en exceso con mi manera de escribir.

* * *

- ---] **Harry Potter y la Villa Amurallada ** [--- -

By MiRuG

**Capitulo I: De villas y maravillas.**

****

Se encontraba solo, como no y para variar estaba confinado en su habitación. Sus ojos carecían de vida. Bueno como todo su ser. Antes de las vacaciones por lo menos hacia el esfuerzo de levantarse y de intentar sonreír por sus amigos. ¿Pero ahora? ¿Por qué, para que? Para nada, en definitiva. Ya no tenia familia. Y bueno sus amigos, que ejercían de familia, en fin, prefería no acercarse mucho a ellos tampoco, no quería que muriesen por una causa injustificada. No. Por su culpa.

Llevaba ya mas de una semana en casa de sus tíos y la verdad era que su ya grande depresión, parecía hacerse cada vez mas grande, como si se tratase de un agujero negro que envolvía poco a poco, sin prisa pero sin pausa, cada recóndita parte de su ser.

Intento relajarse y dejar de pensar, pensar en la familia que podía haber tenido y que no tenia, en sus padres, en Cedric, en Sirius, en sus amigos que a partir de ahora tendría que mantener lejos de él. Dejar de pensar en el estado en el que se encontraba o en todo lo que tenía que ver con Voldemort o su catastrófica vida.

Miro a su alrededor, y bueno era un espectáculo muy poco acogedor, la verdad es que no le parecía estar ni siquiera de visita en aquella casa. Aquel año, solo se había tomado la molestia de sacar su pijama, nada mas había salido del baúl, parecía que todos los objetos le traían recuerdos.

Volvió a intentar relajarse a la vez que cerraba los ojos. No lo consiguió y una vez mas cayo en un intranquilo sueño en el que todos sus malos recuerdos tomaban vida y venían atormentarlo una y otra vez, sin cesar.

Sintió como una especie de tirón, justo antes de caer en un campo de hierba, ligeramente mojada a causa de la humedad de la noche, por ello dedujo que no debían de ser mas de las 6 de la mañana.

Abrió los ojos en un afán de saber donde se encontraba, para quedarse aun mas perplejo que estando a oscuras. Se encontraba delante de una gran muralla, en buen estado de conservación y que medía aproximadamente 30 metros de alto.

La verdad era que Harry se encontraba delante de una ciudad amurallada, rodeada de un foso de unos cuantos metros de profundidad. La villa amurallada tenia tres puertas:  
- Puerta de Santa Maria, al Sur, que daba acceso a la Calle Mayor.  
- Puerta de San Nicolás, al Oeste, por la que se accedía al paseo de ronda y a la calle con el nombre del mismo santo.  
- Puerta de la Magdalena, al Norte.

Las Murallas cerraban totalmente el recinto, de tal forma que para salir o entrar a la ciudad solo podía hacerse por una de las tres puertas señaladas. Eran lienzos de muro de impresionante grosor y altura, interrumpidos por baluartes estratégicamente colocados.

El Baluarte de la Reina se hallaba al Suroeste presentaba la "forma de punta de diamante con dos breves flancos y poseía una aspillera _(=abertura larga y estrecha en un muro para disparar por ella)_ abocinada y dos huecos de medio punto con bóveda de cañón a prueba de bombas, para comunicación de las fortificaciones"  
El Cubo de la Magdalena, en la parte Norte, se hallaba cerca de la puerta con el mismo nombre de la santa. Desde aquí hasta la altura de la iglesia la muralla tenia como foso natural el río y el mar. El Baluarte de Santiago, al Este, se estaba junto al ábside de la iglesia de Nuestra Señora de la Asunción. El Baluarte de San Felipe, al Sureste, se encontraba no lejos de la Puerta de Santa Maria.

Varias aspilleras invertidas _(=es más ancha por la parte exterior que por la interior del muro o pared)_ se encontraban a lo largo de toda la muralla, junto con unas cuantas troneras.

Harry se sintió impulsado a entrar a la villa, por inercia se dirigió hacia un lado del castillo en el que se encontró con un puente levadizo de belleza increíble, era todo de madera negra, con miles de motivos en plata forjada por encima. El puente se abrió dejándole paso. Con cuidado se adelanto al tiempo que el rastrillo _(= verja o puerta de hierro móvil que defiende la entrada de un castillo)_ que estaba impecable se levantaba con suavidad.

Entro en la Calle Mayor. Muchas eran las calles, llenas de interés y embrujo que tenía la ciudad. Pero quizá la más emblemática fuese la Calle Mayor. En ella estaban los singulares, edificios que constituyen toda una muestra de la casa urbana, del estilo del siglo XVII. El chico se detuvo a admirar los balcones. Eran de hierro forjado. Todo estaba hecho a mano. Miro y descubrió los juegos con la "C" o con la "S". Esos hierros eran una auténtica obra de arte. Como obra de arte, también eran, los aleros, la mayoría dobles, en los que los canecillos habían sido labrados por algún carpintero-artista. Los dibujos eran todos distintos. Detenerse a descubrirlos era otro de los pasatiempos que le brindaba la Villa, pese a que Harry solo le prestó una mínima atención demasiado ocupado en el encanto y la belleza del conjunto.

Se paro delante de una casa, en la que pudo observar un gran escudo. Tenía cuatro cuarteles y un escudete. En el primero, en campo de oro, podía verse un ángel que tenía un una lleve en la mano derecha. En el segundo, en campo de plata, había un león rampante de color natural. En el tercero, un navío envergado sobre ondas verdes en las que había una ballena arponada. En el cuarto, también sobre ondas verdes, una sirena que en su mano izquierda sostenía un espejo y un tritón que sustentaba una granada en la mano derecha. En el centro: Un escudete con un castillo de plata, sobre campo azul de ondas y dos estrellas de oro en los cantones superiores. Ornamentándolo todo había doce banderas y estandartes blancos y varios tambores y cañones como trofeos.

El escudo era realmente magnifico. Harry se quedo contemplándolo unos segundos mas, antes de continuar andando y entro en la plaza de Armas, era grande, de suelo de piedra en su totalidad. Había varios bancos de hierro en mitad de la plaza. Harry se sentó en uno de ellos para poder observar mejor el lugar. Detrás de las casas blancas con las contraventanas pintadas de varios colores que eran muy del estilo a todas las vistas en la Calle Mayor, vio una torre, presumiblemente un campanario de una iglesia. Miro delante suyo y se topo con un castillo que mantenía la estructura de auténtica fortaleza medieval. Su aspecto defensivo, con gruesos muros, escondía un interior de ensueño. Giro un poco la vista y decidió que la ciudad era, por lo que divisaba, costera.

Se levanto y se dirigió a descubrir el interior de aquel castillo. Las puertas cedieron bajo un poco de presión, y contrariamente a lo esperado no produjeron ningún tipo de chirrió. Hermosos rincones, espacios adornados con arcos, forjados y molduras le envolvieron en una atmósfera de indescriptible belleza. Lanzas, cañones y armaduras integraban la decoración, única, aportando un aire de elegancia en el entorno.

Poco a poco fue descubriendo salas, salones, aposentos, despachos, todas las estancias de una planta baja que, parecía, era, inmensa. Hasta que solo le quedo una. Como en las anteriores ocasiones, la puerta, que parecía estar bastante mas elaborada que las otras, y eso era mucho decir, se abrió con suma facilidad.

Ante los ojos esmeralda del niño que vivió se presentó una sala de belleza singular. Había varios escalones, de piedra, para acceder a ella, Harry no tardo en subirlos. La sala era inmensa, toda ella de piedra donde destacaban los impresionantes arcos cruzados a 20 m. de altura, en forma de bóveda. Unos enormes ventanales con bellísimas vidrieras se encargaban, al igual que las numerosas lámparas de techo con colgantes en forma de lagrima de cristal hechas de oro puro. (_N/A: Espero que me entendáis, son las magnificas lámparas que cuelgan con un montón de lagrimas... es que no encuentro la palabra y llevo mas de media hora buscándola)_ Detalles ornamentales como armaduras, tapices y artesanados de madera decoraban el resto de la estancia, dándole un aire elegante y distinguido, indescriptible. Varios tapices, conteniendo imágenes de batallas, de animales y de personas, adornaban los fríos y perfectos muros. El suelo gris, estaba protegido por varias alfombras persas de increíble belleza, en unos tonos rojizos y granates que con juntaban con el resto de la estancia, que había sido decorada en esos mismos tonos y en verdes cobrizos oscuros. Muebles góticos, habían sido instalados en la sala, siendo varias vitrinas, llenas de trofeos y armas, unas cuantas mesas y unos cuantos sillones hechos en roble los que la llenaban.

Al fondo, en frente a una inmensa chimenea de mármol grisáceo, se encontraba sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones un hombre. Harry no se percato hasta que estuvo a escasos tres metros del sujeto en cuestión y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gritó ahogado.

- Buenos días. Encantado de recibirle Señor Potter, le esperaba.- dijo el hombre que se levanto, dejando ver su rostro.

Tenía un rostro joven, de expresión severa, nariz recta y bastante pronunciada, pómulos de forma tirando a cuadrada y unos labios de tamaño normal. El hombre en cuestión parecía ser bastante moreno, producto de largas tardes debajo del sol. Sus ojos eran de un azul cautivador y su mirada era penetrante, parecía leer hasta en el mas recóndito lugar de tu mente. Su pelo era castaño claro tirando a rubio y le caía dócilmente hasta mas o menos las orejas.

Medía aproximadamente el metro noventa y vestía impecablemente, con un traje negro. Se podía adivinar un chaleco gris perla, al lado de la corbata del mismo tono sobre una camisa negra, colgando en un lado se podía ver una cadena de platino, que llegaba hasta un pequeño bolsillo dentro del cual seguramente se encontraba un reloj. Una capa aterciopelada negra terminaba el conjunto, impresionante.

- Bu...Buenos días.- balbuceo impresionado Harry después de unos minutos.

- Bien, me llamo Samuel Nereus Sofper. Puedes llamarme Samuel si lo deseas.

- De acuerdo.- dijo Harry que no salía aun de su asombro.- Puede llamarme Harry.

- Ahora que nos conocemos te diré unas reglas básicas de convivencia conmigo: Primero, _siempre_ escucha y presta atención a lo que te digo. Segundo, _nunca_ me mientas. Tercero, _nunca _salgas de las murallas sin avisar o dejar una nota. Cuarto, respeta las tres ultimas leyes como si tu vida fuera en ello.

- Supongo que podré hacerlo.- dijo Potter ofuscado.

- Bien pues ahora te voy a enseñar esto. Sígueme.

Salieron del castillo y bajaron por una callejuela, hecha de piedra también, con las ya típicas casas. Hasta llegar a una hermosa plaza. Era igual o mas grande que la anterior. Con el suelo empedrado, al igual que el resto de la villa, de hecho. Alrededor de ésta se encontraban numerosas casas con balcones magníficos y debajo de estos, formando un cuadrado, ya que el mismo hecho se producía en todas las casas, se encontraba un pequeño pasaje, hecho de madera, en forma de arco con numerosos escudos, todos ellos finamente trabajados. Pero en lo mas alto de una de las casas, de nuevo, trabajado en mármol y diferentes metales, se encontraba aquel gran escudo que había podido contemplar Harry, hacia un tiempo. Harry se paro a observar cada escudo poco a poco uno a uno. Eran todos magníficos, leones rugiendo, árboles enormes, mares en calma, pero con el que mas tiempo se quedo fue con el gran escudo que ya había visto.

- Si que es bonito.- comento Samuel fijándose en Potter.- Es el escudo de la villa. Ésta es la Plaza de los Escudos. Si, ya lo sé no es un nombre muy perspicaz, pero supongo que darle nombre a todos los monumentos y calles de la villa no es algo fácil. Todos los escudos son de gente que ha seguido aquí una educación. El mío, el de mi familia es el primero de aquella casa.

Harry miro donde Samuel le indicaba y vio uno de los escudos mas grandes presentes allí. Representaba, un gran navío de color oro, sobre un fondo azul. Había tres estrellas sobre el. Y encima de todo se encontraba una corona dorada. El bello conjunto inspiraba respeto y fuerza.

Parecía que iba a decir algo mas, abrió la boca y la cerro de repente. Finalmente Samuel volvió a abrir la boca para decir:

- Vamos. Te voy a enseñar la casa de curación, la biblioteca y bueno todo lo que nos queda.

Harry le siguió por unas callejuelas hasta que llegaron a un edificio, solitario. Samuel entró seguido por Harry y empezó a decir:

- Estamos en la casa de curación, siempre que estés mal dirígete aquí y acomódate en una de las camas del primer piso. Te curaras. Y si necesitas alguna poción elaborada también están aquí, en el segundo piso. Bien, continuemos.

Salieron de allí y subieron hasta la altura del castillo y entraron en una de las casas de la plaza. Harry no pudo mas que quedarse sorprendido. Era una sola habitación, pero que habitación. No había visto tantos libros juntos en su vida. La casa era toda de madera, con bonitas vigas talladas yendo de un lado para el otro, la habitación había sido agrandada mágicamente. Le habían dado la forma de un cilindro enorme. En el centro había una mesa circular, de madera también con unas cuantas sillas de aspecto cómodo. Una inmensa escalera podía desplazarse por todas las estanterías gracias a unos rieles que la sujetaban. Era simplemente increíble.

- La biblioteca, hay unos cuantos miles de libros, ni yo mismo se te decir cuantos. Todo cuanto busques lo encontraras. Hay tomos que tienen mas de 4 milenios. Te pido que los trates con cuidado, no son demasiado frágiles pero aun así... Vamos, te voy a mostrar mas cosas.

Salieron de la biblioteca para entrar en la casa adjunta. Entraron en un gran hall todo de piedra, con una alfombra roja preciosa, y dos pequeñas ventanas arriba que iluminaban la puerta de acceso a otra sala. La abrieron y se encontraron con una gran habitación, llena de todos los tipos de armas que existían, de hecho había varias armas que Harry no había visto en su vida.

- La Armería, me sigue fascinando. Hay unas cuantas armas como puedes ver. Esto aproximadamente como las varitas, un arma te escoge a ti, y no tu al arma. Llegado el momento posiblemente tengamos que venir aquí. Sígueme.

Pasaron por toda la sala hasta llegar a una puerta. La habitación, estaba totalmente acolchada, suelo, techo y paredes estaban recubiertas de una especie de gran colchoneta de color blanco. La parte del suelo era menos blanda que las demás, por razones obvias : mantener el equilibrio. Al final se podía ver una escalera de caracol.

- Sala de entrenamiento, no creo que tenga que hacer ningún comentario. Ahora vamos arriba.

Subieron por al antes mencionada escalera de caracol, para encontrarse con una sala, con varias dianas, muñecos de entrenamiento, un armario lleno de municiones para armas de fuego y un amplio surtido de explosivos en una gran vitrina, al lado de una espaciosa mesa.

- Sala de entrenamientos parte dos.- dijo Samuel recargándose en la pared y dándole tiempo a Potter para observarlo todo.

Samuel se puso derecho y hizo que Harry lo siguiera hasta unas escaleras que Potter ni siquiera había visto. Subieron al ultimo piso para encontrarse con un gimnasio muy bien equipado, las maquinas eran impresionantes, versiones de las maquinas muggles en aparatos mágicos.

- Bien, ahora que has visto esto. Vamos.

Volvieron a salir y llegaron hasta una casa en la que se encontraron con una aula bastante grande, con a penas dos mesas, bueno una mesa grande y un pupitre. Toda la habitación era de madera, con dos grandes ventanales que tenían dos vidrieras realmente exclusivas. En la imagen central de una de las vidrieras se encontraba un hombre, que poco a poco se iba trasformando en un gato y en la otra, se encontraba el mismo hombre que hacía que una moneda se transformaba en una serpiente.

- Casa de Transformaciones. El aula para las practicas está arriba, ya habrá tiempo de verla.

Salieron y se dirigieron a otra de las tantas casas de la villa. Entraron en una espaciosa mazmorra que serviría de aula de pociones, la verdad era que el sitio era realmente tétrico y que hacia bastante mas frió que en la mazmorra de Hogwarts, con lo que Harry no pudo evitar temblar.

Siguieron visitando unas cuantas casas mas, en las que Harry descubrió varias aulas mas y casas dedicadas a diferentes materias. Finalmente se dirigieron a un gran jardín en el centro del cual se había instalado dos mesas anchas, en el centro de un pequeño cobertizo de cristal.

Después se dirigieron hacía uno de los extremos de la ciudadela, que se encontraba en el borde de un acantilado. Harry, que no había visto el mar, estaba encantado ante la vista, el aire fresco y aquella ligera humedad que aportaba el romper de las olas contra las rocas. El Gryffindor se quedo varios minutos observando el horizonte creado por el mar, el paisaje era tranquilizador. Este se giro para buscar al hombre mayor y se dio cuenta de que este esperaba recostado en una de las puertas. Se acerco hasta allí y los dos entraron.

El antiguo palacio del Alba estaba adosado a las murallas y se alzaba con un impresionante mirador sobre el océano. Contaba con estancias imponentes y elegantes en las que abundaban los elementos decorativos de otras épocas. Salones señoriales muchos de ellas con espléndidas vistas sobre el mar. Destacaban igualmente el jardín, repleto de flores exóticas en tonos claros y vivos y el magnífico patio acristalado.

- El palacio del Alba. Es uno de los edificios que mas me gustan del recinto, por lo que representa y por su belleza evidente. Esta dedicado a todas las ramas que predicen el futuro y descubren y enseñan el pasado, también lo está a la Alquimia. Digamos que Adivinación con las Premoniciones y los diferentes dones, las runas antiguas, los idiomas y escrituras antiguos _(Griego, Hebreo, Latín, Runas Antiguas...),_ la arqueología, Aritmancia... En fin y todas las que quedan. Ya vendremos otro día.

- Sabes, Samuel, me estoy dando cuenta de que hablas como si yo me fuera a quedar aquí una temporada.

El hombre mayor se quedó atónito ante las palabras del chico. Segundos después se recupero y dijo:

- Es verdad. Todavía no te he explicado. Bueno da igual. Ahora dame la mano, vamos a visitar otro sitio y la verdad es que me da pereza ir andando.

Fue el turno de Harry para quedarse pasmado. Aun así le tendió la mano al hombre mayor.

El chico no sintió el típico tirón debajo del ombligo, si no que pareció estar volando unos segundos dentro de un remolino de colores, antes de tocar suelo firme y encontrarse delante de un templo, al borde de un acantilado, desde el cual se podía divisar la ciudadela, que seguía solemne y fuerte abajo.

Era del estilo helénico, tenía columnas muy parecidas a las cariátides, para sostener un techo. Unas cuantas escaleras llevaban a la entrada. La puerta era de hierro, con varias figuras forjadas. Las puertas se abrieron con facilidad. El mayor invito al joven a pasar. La estancia era divina. Mas grande de lo que cualquiera podría adivinar, agrandada mágicamente, por supuesto. Estaba hecha toda ella de mármol blanco, grandes columnas estaban puestas en los dos laterales y había varios ventanales. Cerca de cada columna estaban puestas estatuas, hechas entre el oro, el platino y el mármol. Era algo digno de ver.

Al final de la estancia se encontraba un pequeño altar, hecho de mármol también, sobre el cual estaban puestas, flotando, doce rosas rojas. Samuel se acerco al fondo y toco una de las piedras talladas, en ese mismo instante, una escalera de mármol apareció delante de Harry. Este animado por Samuel subió. Era un pequeño estudio, con una parte del techo totalmente descubierta, varios pergaminos en una esquina, unos cuantos sillones, una mesa y un escritorio y el mas impresionante de los telescopios que Harry había visto a lo largo de toda su vida.

No que fuese grande o largo. Era simplemente, hermoso. Totalmente negro con incrustaciones de platino, apoyado sobre un pie bastante alto y regulable también de platino. Era un deleite para la vista.

- El telescopio es una maravillas.-dijo Harry.

- Si, a mi también me gusta, por ello lo traje aquí. Digamos que esto será la "torre de astronomía" Tiene las mejores vistas de la zona, por eso me instale aquí. Ahora volvamos, ya habrá tiempo de volver. Agarra-te a mi.

El moreno hizo como le ordenaban y volvieron a estar en la ciudadela en menos de dos segundos.

- Ya se ha hecho tarde, vamos a comer.

Harry siguió al hombre hasta el castillo en la plaza de Armas. Pronto llegaron al sublime comedor. Una mesa enorme de cerezo se extendía en aproximadamente 20 metros, dejando todavía aproximadamente en cada lado de ella otros 15, en cada lado. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono azul cobalto. Varios retratos de gente importante al parecer, estaban colgados, junto con unos cuantos paisajes de montañas verdes y mares revueltos, todos ellos enmarcados en finas molduras de oro que hacían filigranas.

Las sillas eran de madera y estaban tapizadas en el mismo tono que la pared con unos motivos bordados en hilo de oro. Todas ellas estaban talladas con diferentes formas de animales mágicos y comunes y algunos de ellos que el Gryffindor no había visto en su vida. En las cabeceras se encontraban dos sillas, con respaldos mas altos, en las dos se encontraban, atrayendo toda la atención de Harry, dos enormes fénix, con las alas extendidas. Eran magnificas.

Había varios ventanales enormes que dejaban que una luz agradable entrara, iluminando la sala con la justa luz. En el fondo de la estancia se podía apreciar, como en la mayoría de las habitaciones del castillo, de echo, una enorme chimenea de mármol, con un sol de oro en el centro y unos cuantos rayos torcidos del mismo material, bajando hasta la base de la misma. En la pared cercana a esta se encontraba un minibar hecho de madera también.

- Elige donde sentarte.- casi exigió Samuel.

El chico fijo unos segundos al adulto y de seguido ando hasta aproximadamente el centro de la mesa y se sentó en una silla con un gran león tallado, con una serpiente enredad en su dos patas delanteras, que apoyaba su cabeza encima de la del fiero mamífero, encima de aquello se podía ver una magnifica estrella de cinco puntas y para rematarlo se había dispuesto en lo alto del respaldo una sublime corona.

- No era de extrañarse.- comentó Samuel antes de sentarse justo enfrente del Gryffindor.- Empecemos la comida.

En ese mismo momento, una decena de bandejas repletas de comida se plantaron entre el dúo, todo parecía exquisito. Fue entonces cuando Harry noto el hambre que tenía, se había pasado toda la mañana con un desconocido, paseando por una villa amurallada totalmente medieval y ni siquiera había desayunado.

Potter comió con avidez. Los dos estaban centrados en sus pensamientos. Harry tenía muchísimas dudas. ¿Quién demonios era aquel tipo? ¿Qué quería de el, Harry Potter? ¿Cómo parecía que le conocía desde siempre? Y mas importante: ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?...

* * *

Bien, espero que os haya gustado,

Gracias,

BeSoS,

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯·MiRuG ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**


	2. Capitulo II

**Titulo:** Harry Potter y la villa amurallada.

**Autora:** MiRuG

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío.... Todo de Rowling y de quien ella quiera...

**Spoilers:** Si.

**Notas de la Autora:** Muchas gracias por dejarme reviews.... Abajo hay otra nota explicativa... no la pongo aquí por que prefiero que leáis antes...

* * *

**Capitulo II: De entrenamientos.**

Terminaron de comer. Harry miro los ojos cobalto del adulto quien le devolvió una mirada penetrante y segura.

- Te estarás preguntando: ¿Quién demonios es este loco? ¿Cómo demonios he llegado aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo me va a tener retenido aquí?

- La verdad es que si.- respondió tímidamente Harry.

- La verdad es que has sido traído hasta aquí para ser entrenado. ¿Cómo has llegado? Una especie de trasladador. ¿Cuanto tiempo vas a estar aquí? El necesario. Yo calculo que unos diez años.

- ¿Diez años?- exclamó en un alarido Harry.

- Algo mas de diez años.- recalcó el adulto sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

- ¿Está _loco_?- preguntó Harry, pensando una y otra vez en como demonios se metía siempre en tremendos líos.

- No, no lo estoy. Ahora te aconsejó que subas a descansar, mañana empezamos, y créeme, no será fácil.

- ¿No me puedo negar?- preguntó desesperado Harry.

- No.- contestó simplemente Samuel.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros. Te aconsejó que te acuestes, te levantaré a las 6 de la mañana, y no es que hayas dormido muy bien los últimos días, vas a necesitar energía.

- ¿Al menos puedo mandar una carta?- preguntó desesperado el joven Gryffindor.

- No.- respondió rotundamente Sofper.- De todas formas, no tienes con que enviar un mensaje. Las lechuzas no pueden entrar a la villa, ni a los alrededores, el correo muggle está descartado. Internet, dudo mucho que algún mago tenga.

- Pero se van a preocupar...

- Tranquilo, sobrevivirán.- contestó Samuel tranquilamente- Además, Dumbledor sabrá que estas bien.

- ¿_Cómo?_

- Tiene una especie de Talismán que indica si estas bien o mal. Ahora mismo no te lo voy a explicar, ya lo haré otro día. No te preocupes y vete a descansar.- ordenó el adulto.- Primera puerta a la derecha, subiendo las escaleras del vestíbulo. Mi habitación es la de la izquierda, si necesitas algo, ve allí o baja aquí, hoy no voy a salir.

El chico no dijo nada y subió a la habitación que le había asignado el mayor. Las escaleras por las que había subido, eran como la mayoría de la residencia de piedra, eran muy similares a las de Hogwarts, solo que eran mas anchas y de piedra mucho mas oscura y estas no se movían. El pasillo en el que se adentró era bastante largo, sin embargo, prefiriendo seguir indicaciones y no a su instinto aventurero, se metió por la puerta de madera oscura que estaba delante suyo.

La habitación era maravillosa. Era extremadamente amplia, con dos enormes ventanales y una balconada desde la cual se podía ver el mar y la enorme campiña que se extendía alrededor de la ciudadela. Pegada contra uno de los muros de piedra, se encontraba una cama que era como dos camas King Size unidas. Tenía un dosel de seda azul, que caía con extrema elegancia a los lados de la cama. Las sabanas eran blancas con diferentes bordados de criaturas legendarias, mientras que el cubrecamas totalmente liso era del mismo azul que el de los baldaquinos. De una tela prácticamente transparente, pero con reflejos azules estaban hechas las sencillas cortinas que cubrían parcialmente los ventanales.

Opuesta a la cama se encontraba una chimenea colosal, que tenía delante una elegante alfombra de pelo largo y dos cómodos sillones de cuero negro. En la pared adyacente había entre dos puertas un inmenso estante con varios libros, unas cuantas estatuillas, revistas, al lado de la cual se encontraba un amplio escritorio de madera maciza de color oscuro.

Tras las dos puertas se encontraban, en la derecha un amplio vestidor con ropa de todas las clases, que se adaptaba a tu cuerpo y necesidades totalmente, en el cual también había un monumental espejo de cuerpo entero. Y tras la izquierda un hermoso baño, que tenía un lavabo para dos personas que ocupaba toda una pared, debajo del cual había un amplio armario donde se encontraban todo tipo de productos de higiene y belleza. Un retrete y un vide en una de las esquinas. Un plato de ducha haciendo esquina y en el centro, una pequeña piscina que servía de bañera, muy similar a la del baño de los prefectos.

Harry finalmente, y teniendo en cuenta que aun seguía con el pijama puesto, se metió en la mullida cama de su nueva habitación.

Como prometido, a las seis de la mañana, el hombre despertó al chico, que pese a no querer se levanto de inmediato. No había tenido ningún tipo de pesadilla... ¿Quería decir eso que en donde quiera que estuviese su lazo con Voldemort estaba anulado? Tendría que averiguar.

Se vistió con una especie de chándal de paño negro que le indico Samuel que se pusiese, mientras le señalo que se iba abajo a esperarle. El desayuno fue tonifico realmente al muchacho.

- Primero trabajaremos el físico.- comentó mirando desaprobatoriamente el casi esquelético aunque algo desarrollado cuerpo del chico.- Créeme, va a ser duro, pero desde un principio te digo que estar agotado no es tener la sensación de estar totalmente exhausto, estar rendido es estar a dos dedos de la muerte. Y espero que te quede claro por que desde ahora te desaconsejo decir que estas que no puedes mas, parar, abandonar..., por la sencilla razón de que tendrás que volver a comenzar lo que estas haciendo y será durante el doble de tiempo, ya sea, carrera, natación, musculación o lo que toque ese día.

El chico miro al adulto con seriedad, intentando asimilar las palabras dichas, y asintió lentamente.

- Ahora bien, creo que es hora de empezar. A correr, chaval.

- De acuerdo.

- Comenzaron a correr, al principio a un ritmo bastante lento, y luego cuando Samuel considero que ya estaban calientes, aumento el ritmo bastante. Tras poco mas de cuarenta minutos, Harry ya estaba totalmente exhausto aun que se contuvo muy mucho de decir nada, aun recordaba las palabras del hombre que corría a su lado. Siguieron corriendo Harry estaba totalmente ido, pero un rato después, comenzó a sentir otra vez todas las partes que estaba ejercitando, y estaba totalmente convencido de que prefería aquella sensación de volar.

Llego un momento en el que jadeante, asfixiado, sin ningún tipo de animo, Harry se paró, para respirar un poco, con lo que recibió la mirada extremamente desaprobatoria de Samuel quien le ordeno que siguiera corriendo. Harry demasiado ocupado en regularidad un poco su respiración, no presto atención, hasta que oyó:

- Bien volveremos a empezar y el tiempo que hemos corrido duplicado, había previsto que esta mañana descansáramos un poco, pero ya veo, Harry, que tienes muchas ganas de correr. Esto nos hace, correr hasta las 11.00 aproximadamente.

Los ojos del chico por poco se salen de sus orbitas. ¿Qué demonios era aquello? ¿Estaba loco? Intento protestar, pero en cuanto una letra salió de su boca que estaba totalmente seca, Samuel le cortó:

- Si quieres que corramos el doble del doble no tienes mas que pedirlo.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que tendríamos que seguir. ¿No te parece?- preguntó con un inusitado tono lacónico.

Los dos retomaron las marcha. Un poco mas suave que antes, solo hasta que Samuel considero que deberían de aumentar el ritmo de nuevo. Lentamente llegaron las once de la mañana, cuando estuvieron de nuevo en la villa, Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que respirar tranquilamente, cuando fue a beber un poco de agua a una fuente que no quedaba lejos, su nuevo maestro se lo negó:

- Nada de agua en una hora.

- Pero...

- Podemos volver a empezar, si tanto gustas.- retó el adulto con una sonrisa.- Bien ahora, sala de maquinas. Te espero allí y mucho cuidado con pararte en algún lado, te doy 5 minutos, a mucho tardar.

El hombre desapareció de su campo de visión, Harry intentó respirar hondo varias veces, entonces se dio cuenta de que para llegar al sitio de reunión que había impuesto el hombre, tendría que cruzar toda la cuidad, y lo tendría que hacer corriendo, si es que quería llegar a la hora, y parecía que era mejor hacerlo a la hora con ese hombre.

- Llegas tarde.- le recibió la voz del hombre.- Serán 20 flexiones mas.

El chico miro estupefacto a Samuel, primero por que estaba totalmente concentrado en hacer flexiones sobre el dedo índice, y las hacia extremadamente rápido, y segundo por que pretendía que continuase trabajando. ¿Después de aquélla mañana?

- ¿Todavía no te has puesto ha hacer las flexiones? Tienes que hacer 100, mas las 20, 120. Luego continuaremos con diferentes ejercicios.

El chico decidió que sería mejor no protestar, prefería no tener otras veinte flexiones que hacer. Con sumo esfuerzo se recostó en el suelo y penosamente comenzó a hacer las flexiones.

Si el principio del día había ido mal, lo que siguió no fue mejor, las flexiones fueron duplicadas, dos veces. Luego le habían seguido las abdominales, había tenido que hacer, ¿cuántas?, había dejado de contar a la numero 200.

Mas tarde, habían comido, los dos, en silencio, no hacía falta decir que Harry estaba profundamente molesto con su nuevo maestro. Y por la tarde, todo había empeorado. Otra sesión de carrera, muchísimo mas corta que la otra, una sesión de musculación con maquinas el doble de dura y larga que la de la mañana.

Finalmente cuando Harry creía que iba a poder descansar, cerca de las 6 de la tarde, Samuel lo había enviado al piso de abajo y Harry había tenido que intentar esquivar a dos "muñecos asesinos" (término junto con algunos calificativos no muy correctos, usado varias veces por el joven Gryffindor), durante una hora, utilizando únicamente las dos llaves que le había explicado Samuel antes de empezar.

Había terminado destrozado y solamente por insistencia de Samuel había cenado, para recuperar un poco.

Si aquel día le había parecido un real infierno, el medio año sin parar con una rutina cada día mas dura, le parecieron mucho peores. Aun que no todo había sido malo, ahora todo aquel esfuerzo había valido la pena, había crecido considerablemente, sus músculos se habían desarrollado de una manera increíble, su resistencia al dolor físico y psíquico había aumentado de manera sobre humana. Sus reflejos, ya extremamente desarrollados habían sido mejorados considerablemente.

- Bien, ahora creo que comienzas a estar mas preparado, me refiero a psicológicamente para esto... Sígueme.- anuncio Samuel haciendo que Harry le acompañara.

La Armería, fue el sitio al que Samuel le condujo. Harry estaba fascinado totalmente con aquella sala, llena de objetos punzantes y con filos.

- Bien, si mal no recuerdo, el primer día que estuviste aquí te dije que algún día tendrías que tener armas. Bien, llegó el gran día. – notificó teatralmente Sofper.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- preguntó Harry mientras se situaba en el centro de la habitación.

- Esperar a que algún juego te atraiga en especial.

- ¿Un juego?

- Si, todas las armas pertenecen a un juego, como podrás comprobar, cada espada, sable y demás... tiene su(s) daga(s), arco(s), navaja(s), ballesta(s), hacha(s).... En fin, unos cuantos complementos, digamos. Aun que no todos tienen de todo, son combinaciones especificas.

- Bien.

- Te dejo, esperaré arriba.

Harry se quedó solo, en mitad de la espaciosa sala, sus ojos fueron posándose en las tantas hojas de acero, de hierro, de aleaciones que eran desconocidos para él. Las diferentes y decorativas empuñaduras en oro viejo, plata, bronce, platino y demás metales, en los que se incrustaban las mas perfectas piedras preciosas. Finalmente se fue acercando un poco a las enormes vitrinas que contenían tantas armas. Sus ojos fueron deleitándose con la vista de todas y cada una de las maravillas. Finalmente tras haber recorrido casi toda la sala, sus ojos se fijaron en dos espadas idénticas, de doble filo, las hojas era de un material que brillaba cada vez que la luz se posaba en ella, las empuñaduras eran de aleación de platino, con incrustaciones de Marfil y de Cristal de Roca, que completaban la forma de un fénix con las alas totalmente extendidas.

El mismo motivo estaba repetido en todas y cada unas de las armas que completaban aquel juego, un arco, una navaja, dos dagas, dos espadas y, insólitamente, un collar. Harry se aventuro a agarrar todo y para su gran satisfacción, se dio cuenta de que el conjunto no pesaba tampoco demasiado.

Con una sonrisa, Harry subió hasta el piso de arriba, donde se encontró a su maestro absorto en un libro. Al percibir la legada del chico, el adulto había posado su libro en una de las mesas y se había girado hacia su alumno.

- Has tardado poco, por lo que veo. ¿Te importaría mostrarme tus nuevas armas?

- No para nada.

- Así que al señoriíto le gusta ser silencioso.- comentó al ver el arco.

- ¿Cómo?- cuestiono Harry mirado extraño a Samuel.

- Las armas dicen mucho de cada uno, Harry. En cada juego, por ejemplo, suele haber un arco o una ballesta, bueno hay casos excepcionales en los que están las dos. El caso es que cumplen digamos una misma función, el arco es mas silencioso que la ballesta. Además indica que no te importa hacer mas esfuerzo para cumplir tu objetivo: la fuerza, en caso de querer obtener el mismo resultado, para tensar un arco y apuntar, no es la misma que la que se usa con la ballesta.

El chico lo miro intentando asimilar del todo, todo aquel rollo de arcos y ballestas que le daba ligeramente igual.

El hombre cogió las dos espadas, una con cada mano y las examinó, hasta ahogar un gritó de sorpresa que no pasó desapercibido para Harry, que sin demorarse preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa con las espadas?

El chico no obtuvo respuesta. _"¿Qué demonios? ¡No puede ser! ¡Sabía que era su descendiente pero ..."_pensaba el adulto mientras seguía observando las espadas, hasta quedar totalmente convencido de que eran las que varios libros mencionaban como legendarias.

El hombre le devolvió las espadas con cuidado y le sonrió.

- Bien, ahora me toca enseñarte a usar tu equipo. Luego tengo pensado que aprendas a andar en caballo y a usar las espadas. Si, si, ya se para tu mundo muggle eso es muy atrasado, de la época medieval... Pero nunca sabes cuando las cosas te pueden venir bien. Hay ciertas criaturas que solo podrás matar con una espada. Y la equitación, en ciertos sitios ahorraras tiempo a caballo.

- De acuerdo. ¿Y el collar?

- ¿Collar?- preguntó Sofper con cara rara.

- Si. Esto.- Harry mostró el objeto al mayor que prácticamente se lo arrebato de la mano.

El hombre miro el collar pensando que definitivamente el chico era especial, tendría que observarle mas atentamente.

- Ponte el collar. No sé para que sirve, pero si estaba ahí es por algo.

En poco tiempo Harry había mostrado una especial habilidad en el arco y en la espada. Sin embargo con los otros artefactos se defendía bastante bien. Estaba adquiriendo un nivel bastante bueno, y poco a poco iba mejorando. Aun Samuel le superaba por muchísimo, y cada vez que se tenían que enfrentar Harry salía perdiendo, cosa que daba al chico muchas mas ganas para mejorar y superarse.

Así fueron pasando poco a poco, un mes tras otro. Harry había tenido problemas al principio con la equitación, pero ahora se le daba genial. De hecho, cada rato libre que tenía lo pasaba cabalgando de por los alrededores de la villa, ya que simplemente había llevado por casualidades de la vida la varita consigo y por lo tanto no tenía escoba. Un semental alado de pelaje plateado, llamado Farion, era la montura del chico.

Finalmente Harry se había vuelto un experto en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, con y sin armas. Y Samuel ahora tenía serios problemas para vencerlo. Como suelen decir el alumno termina por superar al maestro y eso también ocurrió en este caso.

* * *

HoLa,

Bueno ahí tenéis el capitulo II que es algo mas corto, pero en fin... Haber si os gusta también.

Muchas gracias por review que he recibido. Y muchas gracias por el apoyo que me brinda la gente en general... En fin... No tengo nada ams que decir asi que me despido, esperando que el capitulo os haya entretenido.

** BeSoS,**

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯· MiRuG ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**

****

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **

Tiempo del mundo normal, que transcurre fuera: 184.

Velocidad: 20 veces mas rápida.

184 x 20 3680

Con lo que Harry pasa 3680 días allí, que viene a ser:

3680/364 10.10989 (aproximadamente)

0.10989 x 364 39 (aproximadamente)

Con lo que Harry **pasa allí 10 años, un mes (de 31), una semana y un día all**

****

**_Creo que mis calculos estan bien hechos... _**

**_Si no, Comunicarmelo, por favor..._ **

****

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews:**

**Lord Sparky:**

Supongo que gracias por lo de interesante.... Y me siento profundamente halagada por lo de raro :P . Pero ¿se puede saber donde tienes la cabeza? Cuando me has visto a mi actualizar rápido ¿Eh? ;)

**BeSoS y Gracias.**

**Javi- Fernández:**

Como siempre muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar un review en todas mis historias eres un cielo!!!!!!!!! Y bueno me alegro que te parezca que ésta historia promete.

**Muchos BeSoS y Gracias...**

**Kary Anabell Black:**

Estimada señora Black,

¿Te importa que te llame Kary? Jajajajajajajaja Estoy de broma... Gracias por dejar un review... Conmigo las actualizaciones (lamentablemente) siempre van despacio, aun que poco a poco intento mejorarme... En fin, Gracias de nuevo,

**BeSoS. **

**Sacralo: **

Bueno si mal no recuerdo, me dejaste ese review y al día siguiente actualice mi otro fic... no?? Jajajajajjaja En fin, ya ves que tus deseos son ordenes para mi jjajajajajaja ;) Me alegra que te haya gustado... Gracias.

**BeSoS.**

**Garry: **

Hummm eres indispensable para mi así como otras cuantas personillas... Pero bueno que no se te suba mucho a la cabeza ¿¿eh?? Gryffindorillo mio... ;) ;) En fin, haber si te gusta como he dejado el cap... no es que no hayas leído mucho de ello... de hecho si le restas unas 10 líneas ya lo has leído todo ¬¬UU asi que simplemente tendrás que leer unas cuantas líneas... He decidido cortarlo ahí, ya estoy pensando en como seguirlo... pero en fin, ya veremos cuanto tardo esta vez... espero que no siglos y siglos....

**Con cariño, BeSoS**

**Xosegalego:**

Xose, me alegra que me hayas dejado un review y mas que te haya gustado la historia... Haber si te gusta como he seguido... En fin... Jajajajajjajajaa me ha gustado eso de la acción... conmigo es indispensable... soy incapaz de escribir una trágica historia de amor (creo que sería cuestión de que me pusiera a ello)

**Cuidate, BeSoS.**

****

* * *

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer, espero que os guste este cap también, **

**Gracias, **

**BeSoS, **

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯·**** MiRuG**** ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**


	3. Capitulo III

**

* * *

Titulo:** Harry Potter y la villa amurallada.

**Autora:** MiRuG

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío.... Todo de Rowling y de quien ella quiera...

**Spoilers:** Si.

**Notas de la Autora: **Nada en especial, un capituló mas... Haber si os gusta.

* * *

****

**Capitulo III: **

Habían pasado ya diez meses desde que aquel día, Samuel le llevase a la Armería, y Harry escogiese aquel juego de armas. Habían llegado a la tercera fase del entrenamiento. La magia. Aquello iba a ser duro para Harry: Concentración y esfuerzo al máximo, astucia, inteligencia y lo mas importante, control de los sentimientos.

- Bien Harry, creo que vamos a empezar con la parte mágica del entrenamiento.- comentó Samuel un día tras la ya habitual sesión de carrera de aproximadamente una hora.

- ¿Cuanto durará? - preguntó Harry sin alegrarse, ya había pasado casi un año con el hombre, y eso le daba la certeza de que las cosas serían todo, menos fáciles.

- Depende, de lo bien que se te dé.- contestó Sofper con una sonrisa típicamente Slytherin.

Los dos fueron hasta el palacio del Alba, en el que Harry como solía hacer cada vez que se acercaba a aquel acantilado, no pudo evitar acercarse hasta el borde. Respiro hondo varias veces y se giro dándose prisa para seguir al adulto, al que tenía mucho aprecio y cariño.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Harry suspicaz, sabía que ramas se tocaban en aquel lugar y la verdad.- No es por ofender, pero.. la adivinación no es lo mío.

- Sé que no te gusta por la patética profesora que has tenido. Aun así, estoy seguro que no te parecerá tan inútil cuando toquemos el tema. De todas formas ahora no estamos aquí para eso. Aquí está realmente el único sitio donde tu vas a poder concentrarte en ti mismo.

Harry alzó elegantemente una ceja. Samuel vio perfectamente el gesto pero decidió pasarlo por alto y conducir al joven hasta aquella misteriosa sala.

Cuando Harry entro a aquella habitación no pudo mas que sorprenderse. Estaban cerca de un acantilado, al borde del mar, el salitre del agua era perceptible, una ligera brisa hacia que las briznas de hierba se agitasen lentamente de un lado al otro. El mar estaba azul cobalto, un azul cerúleo adornaba la bóveda celeste. Y las pocas nubes que había eran poco densas y realmente blancas. Harry cerro los ojos instintivamente y se dejo llevar por las sensaciones. Vació su mente de todo pensamiento rápidamente, solo quedaron las sensaciones. Una voz le incito a que olvidara poco a poco las sensaciones. Y Harry lo hizo.

- Bien, ahora concéntrate en ti... Busca en lo mas profundo de tu alma y intenta encontrar tu esencia. Aquello de lo que estas compuesto. Tu núcleo, donde se almacena la magia. Simplemente concéntrate en ello, y poco a poco iras sintiendo una especie de calor electrizante.

Harry se concentro. Busco y busco, lentamente fue sintiendo una fuente de poder en su interior. Y cuanto mas la buscaba mas grande se hacia, hasta que se encontró con su verdadera esencia, su magia.

- Bien, Harry creo que por hoy es suficiente.- la voz de Samuel lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Seguían en aquel precioso acantilado de nuevo, pero el cielo estaba teñido de un rosa anaranjado precioso y atrayente. Harry se giró impresionado a donde se encontraba el adulto:

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he pasado aquí?

- Todo el día, creo que es evidente que está anocheciendo.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó el chico.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo.

- Estoy cansado.

- Es lógico, dado el esfuerzo que has hecho, no es fácil encontrar su esencia mágica, en el primer intento. De hecho es suficiente como para que tenga que felicitarle señor Potter.- terminó con un tono solemne Sofper.

El chico sonrió, mientras se giraba a ver como atardecía, sentado encima de un saliente de una de las rocas.

- No entiendo lo de la esencia. Y de echo no sé para que sirve, no le encuentro ni sentido ni explicación.- comentó Harry tras varios minutos.

- Es simple. Sabrás emplear mejor tu magia si sabes donde encontrarla. Hoy solo has logrado llegar hasta la esencia mágica. Lo que se pretende con este ejercicio es que seas capaz de crear canalizaciones, para lograr hacer magia, sin necesidad de varita.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Harry contrariado, por una parte estaba contento por al idea, pero como antes había predicho, aquello estaba seguro iba a ser realmente un trabajo duro.

- ¿Me ves cara de estar bromeando?

La pregunta no fue respondida. Harry estaba barajando las posibilidades que le abriría el poder hacer magia sin varita. No necesitaría, realmente preocuparse por trasladar siempre la varita. En cualquier duelo, no perdería cuando le arrebatasen la varita y por ultimo, no se podría volver a reproducir un Prior Incantato.

- Vamos a cenar.

Los dos se acercaron hasta el castillo, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Samuel intentando terminar de organizar todas las cosas que tenía preparadas para hacer al chico. Y Harry simplemente pensó:

- Bien, otra etapa. Ya estamos mas cerca del final.

* * *

A Harry le costo aproximadamente 5 meses, lograr hacer que funcionasen correctamente las famosas canalizaciones. Había sido un trabajo realmente arduo, pero ahora era capaz de usar magia sin varita, sin ningún tipo de problema. Hacer las conexiones no había sido lo mas difícil, si no hacer que la magia pudiera canalizarse con diferentes grados, para hechizos. Y de hecho, contrariamente a lo que la lógica haría ver, lo mas duro había sido conseguir hacer un simple lumus. La primera vez que lo había intentado, había salido una enorme bola deslumbrante que los había cegado durante minutos.

También había que decir, que Harry además de hacer los dichosos enlaces, las había asegurado, y era capaz de canalizar la magia rápidamente y con mas potencia.

Ahora Harry dedicaba su tiempo a aprender idiomas. Desde luego la primera reacción de Harry al oír eso no había sido muy buena.

- ¿Idiomas?

- Si. Idiomas.- repuso Samuel con un tono duro y exigente ante el tono despreocupado y irrespetuoso del chico.

- ¿Y para que, si se puede saber?

- Para conocer las bases de los hechizos.

- Sinceramente, no le veo la utilidad.

- Me da igual si le ves la utilidad o no. Tienes que aprender griego, latín y egipcio, antiguos. Además de las diferentes runas.

- Sigo sin verle el punto.-contestó Harry escéptico.

El hombre no le contesto.

- ¿Me lo podrías aclarar, por favor?

- Es simple, los hechizos que usas, están compuestos en su mayoría por palabras antiguas, de lenguas muertas. La magia es algo increíble, puedes lograr crear un hechizo nuevo, si logras reunir la formula y las ganas adecuadas.- explicó el adulto.

- Me estas queriendo decir que con practica y dominio de una lengua y de propiedades mágicas, sería capaz de crear hechizos.

- Mas o menos es lo que intento explicarte. De todas formas crear un hechizo no es nada fácil, de hecho, no pretendo que crees hechizos, trato de que los entiendas y comprendas sus bases. Cuando alguien halla las bases de un hechizo, el hechizo adquiere mas poder.

Si la reacción no había sido buena, la manera de aprenderlos tampoco había encantado al Gryffindor. Pese a dar clases sobre los diferentes idiomas, Samuel, solo le hablaba en los diferentes idiomas, con lo que Harry muchas veces no entendía nada. De todas formas, aquello se notaba, Harry había hecho unos progresos enormes en los diferentes idiomas. Primero se había dedicado al latín, después al griego, y finalmente al egipcio.

Aun que en si la pronunciación de las palabras, y la formación de frases había sido muy dificultosa para Harry, lo peor había sido intentar escribir los idiomas, en el caso del griego y el egipcio antiguo y para las runas había pasado lo mismo.

Poco a poco había pasado casi un año y medio, mas. Seis meses de estudios intensivos para cada idioma, mientras estudiaba las runas de las diferentes civilizaciones. Harry comenzaba a tener un nivel base bastante bueno, con lo que Samuel, un día por fin volvió a hablar en ingles.

- Bueno ya tienes un nivel bastante aceptable. Aun que vamos a seguir con las clases. Creo que es hora de volver a retomar tu educación mágica, que habíamos dejado ligeramente descuidada.

- ¡Por fin!- suspiró Harry.- Hasta que puedo volver a hablar en Ingles.

- Vamos por partes. Bien, ahora eres capaz de conjurar todos los hechizos que has aprendido en Hogwarts con y sin varita. ¿Me equivoco?

- No.

- Bien. Pues vamos a ir explorando poco a poco los diferentes campos.

- Me parece bien.

- Si no me equivoco, tenías problemas con tus sueños. Y Severus Snape intentó "enseñarte" oclumencia. ¿Cierto?- preguntó el socarronamente

- Seguro.

- Bien pues digamos que vamos a retomar esas clases. Tienes que ser capaz de bloquear tu mente, imperativamente.

- De acuerdo.- contestó no muy convencido el chico, su experiencia con la oclumencia no había sido genial.

Los dos estaban en el mismo acantilado, donde casi dos años atrás, habían comenzado con todo aquello de las canalizaciones.

- Es simple. Tienes que lograr que tus recuerdos se guarden lo mas rápidamente posible, sin que tu atacante sea capaz de ver ni una sola de las imágenes que componen tus recuerdos.

- Si fuera tan fácil hacerlo.- contestó Harry con mala cara mientras se preparaba para la próxima invasión.

Y Harry no había echo mal en prepararse ya que medio segundo después, su mente fue atacada por una energía totalmente devastadora. Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon visiblemente, mientras imágenes y imágenes de la vida del chico de pelo azabache surcaban la mente de Sofper. El chico se mareo y se derrumbo contra el suelo.

- Levanta.-ordenó Samuel.

El chico obedeció por inercia, sabía que era mejor no llevar la contraria al hombre.

- Bien creo que no es tan simple... Tienes demasiados lazos sentimentales agarrando esos recuerdos. Tienes que lograr que esos recuerdos no sean nada, representen algo nulo, sin lugar en tu cerebro. Lo que hace que puedas dejar tu mente en blanco es el conseguir deshacerse de todas las posibles conexiones que consigas hacer con los recuerdos. ¿Estas preparado?

Harry volvió a caer, una y otra vez, durante mas de dos semanas. Poco a poco fue haciéndose mas fuerte y consiguiendo eliminar todos los enlaces que harían que cualquier recuerdo tardase en eliminarse. A Harry le parecía extremadamente duro, de hecho mentalmente había suplicado muchas veces el crucio antes de una de aquellas intensas invasiones que devastaban su ya frágil mente.

De todas formas el chico notaba una notable mejoría en su descanso, las pesadillas no llegaban a el desde que estaba en la villa, pero sin embargo seguía levantándose cansado todas las mañanas, como lo hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido una pesadilla.

Sus defensas se estaban endureciendo poco a poco, hasta lograr algo así como murallas infranqueables. Samuel era incapaz de lograr entrar en su mente, y cada vez que lo intentaba se veía expuesto a una fuerza mágica que lo desestabilizaba durante varios minutos, haciendo que se mareara y hasta perdiera la conciencia.

La siguiente parte había sido la Legeremancia. Aquello, tras la Oclumancia había sido realmente mas fácil, al principio al menos.

Samuel había ido por partes, había hecho que Harry fuera superándose poco a poco. Con quien entrenaba era con el adulto, así que había ido poniendo barreras cada vez mas sólidas, para que el Gryffindor las pasase, y aun que con esfuerzo, Harry lo había conseguido. Harry ahora era un Legeremántico y un Oclumántico.

* * *

- Harry. Esto, va a ser bastante mas duro.

- ¿Mas duro?- interrumpió Harry.

- No me cortes.- soltó molesto el hombre.

- Perdón.

- Tengo entendido que conoces a una metamorfomaga.

- Si, a Tonks.

- Supongo que le habrás hecho algunas preguntas sobre su especial "condición".

- Unas cuantas.

- Bueno pues no será una sorpresa cuando te diga que es realmente difícil conseguir hacerse metamorfomago si no has dado signos de serlo desde niño.

- Si.

- Bien.

- ¿Bien que?

- Bien.

- No me gusta ese Bien.

El hombre puso una cara inocente, que hizo que Harry retrocediera casi inconscientemente.

- Digamos que con la ayuda de una poción, vamos a lograr convertirte en uno de ellos.

- ¿Qué, que?

- Lo que has oído. En realidad sería inútil intentarlo, si no supiera con antelación, que tienes ancestros que lo eran, por lo tanto que lo llevas en la sangre.

- ¿Qué yo que?

- ¿Necesitas ir a que te revisen los oídos?- preguntó Samuel poniendo en blanco los ojos.

- No, pero si dejaras de decir cosas que realmente no tienen mucho sentido... Pues...

- No es tan difícil de entender.

- Si que lo es.

- No lo es.

- Si lo es.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- Si.

- No.

- ¡Aja! Ves, hasta tu lo admites.- contestó Harry con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Esta discusión a sido totalmente pueril.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

- Bueno te estaba diciendo que vamos a intentar hacer que te conviertas en un metamorfomago...

- Pero...

- Nada de peros. Ya se que tu mente no lo entiende, pero yo se de que hablo. Ahora, acompáñame.

Anduvieron hasta unas espaciosas mazmorras, que Harry sabía eran usadas para Pociones.

- Acércate.

Sofper se había colocado al lado de un caldero negro, en el que hervía una poción, espesa, intensamente brillante, el remedio era anaranjado con los esferitas azules que le daban un toque realmente especial. Olía a limón y cenizas. Harry, instintivamente se aparto.

- No seas estúpido, es una poción no te va a comer. No debería...- dijo Samuel ocultando una sonrisa.

El chico de pelo azabache se acerco bastante, aun guardando una ligera distancia prudencial con el caldero.

- La poción va a estar lista en muy poco tiempo. Te voy a explicar lo que conlleva tomarse esto. Necesito un mechón de pelo tuyo.- dijo de repente sacando una daga de entre sus botas y cortando una mecha, la echo en el caldero que tomo un pasmoso color morado, con motitas amarillas.- Bien, cuando tomes la poción, miles de cambios se van a producir dentro de ti.

- ¿Cómo?

- Vas a cambiar. O creías que ser metamorfomago es como ponerse un hechizo de apariencia. No, querido, nada de eso.

Harry asintió sintiendo que no iba a estar muy conforme con aquello, aun que con el tiempo que llevaba ya con el hombre, sabía que solo le quedaba resignarse.

- En cuanto tomes la primera dosis, es posible que caigas al suelo muriéndote de dolor.- la cara de Harry se volvió nívea.- Date cuenta de que todo tu organismo va a sufrir un cambio, tanto interior como exteriormente.

- No habría...

- No hay ninguna forma de apaciguar el dolor, créeme, no soy partidario de ver sufrir a la gente que ya ha sufrido lo suficiente como para que le perdonen todos sus pecados y el de docenas de personas mas. Como te iba diciendo, te va a doler, pero tienes que pensar en sobrevivir, esto es otra prueba que te ayudara en un futuro subsistir. Va a ser dolor físico en su mas pura expresión. Yo he pasado por ello. Sobrevivirás.

Harry estaba totalmente blanco, pálido y ligeramente mareado. Aquellas frases se las podía haber ahorrado, pero Harry sabía que si Samuel le llega a suministrar la poción y no le hubiera avisado, una hecatombe se hubiera creado en cuanto se hubiera recuperado.

Sin que Harry pudiese reaccionar, Samuel le abrió la boca y le vertió el contenido de un vaso de aquélla poción. El adulto sabía que era mejor así. Si el aroma de por si era raro, limón y cenizas, el gusto era totalmente anormal, una mezcla entre el coco, la cola blanca y el alcohol de quemar.

Harry sintió como una enorme llama recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, y de repente todos sus vasos sanguíneos parecieron estallar en un intenso tormento. Harry sintió como las piernas dejaban de responderle, y como alguien le sujetaba antes de que se cayera al suelo.

Nereus le sujeto y le atrapó con los brazos y lo trasporto hasta el castillo donde lo acomodo en su cama. Hechizo la habitación para que no se abriese mas que de fuera y por orden suya. El aire se renovaría automáticamente cada hora.

Con un suspiro salió de la habitación. Sabía que el dolor tan intenso que Harry había sentido, solo era el principio, todo se volvería mucho mas duro.

Entre gemidos y gritos, Harry paso mas de dos semanas. Samuel se había retirado al cabo de tres días, y se había instalado en el templo, en lo alto de la colina. No era capaz de soportar los gritos de dolor que producía el chico.

Cada día iba un rato a verificar el estado del Gryffindor, se sentía culpable de haber dejado al adolescente solo en el castillo, mientras el huía de aquellos alaridos.

Harry finalmente, tras haber recibido 5 dosis mas de la poción, había pasado todas las etapas y su cuerpo se había regenerado. Todavía le faltaba recuperarse físicamente. Estaba cansado, exhausto, sumido en un profundo sueño reconstituyente.

Tras un mes, Harry había logrado abrir los ojos.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras, leoncito?- preguntó suavemente el adulto.

Harry abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió.

- Está bien. No te esfuerces, es normal que te cueste. Tranquilo, duerme otra vez, descansa.

- No... es... toy... can... sa... do...- la voz de Harry estaba ronca, lo normal tras un mes sin usarla.

- Bien. Entonces, déjame hablarte, prefiero que no te esfuerces mucho.- contestó Nereus ayudando al chico a incorporarse.

El hombre miro a los ojos chispeantes de Harry, sonrió, aquel chico podía ser realmente desesperante, pero era extraordinario.

- Ahora que ya has conseguido ser un metamorfomago, tienes que lograr dominarlo. Después de lo que acabas de pasar, el esfuerzo te va a parecer un paseo.- el hombre volvió a sonreír.

Sofper le explico los principios básicos del control para poder acceder a todas sus recientemente adquiridas cualidades, que entrenaría durante los próximos meses.

Harry había logrado levantarse tras otra semana. Samuel parecía realmente sorprendido ante aquello. Harry todavía no le había explicado que posiblemente pasaba mas de un mes en la enfermería, todos los años. Sus recuperaciones eran aceleradas, estaba acostumbrado a tener que recobrarse rápidamente.

En tres meses logró convertirse en un maestro de la metamorfología. Harry le había puesto un increíble empeño, primero por que todo el dolor que había experimentado no iba a servir para nada, y segundo por que poder no ser Harry Potter encantaba la mente del chico, en sobremanera.

* * *

- Bien ahora que hemos terminado con todo ese rollo de la metamorfología... ¿Qué voy ha hacer?- preguntó Harry cuando Samuel Nereus Sofper le indico que ya no entrenarían aquello.

- Para seguir en la línea, animaría y transformaciones.- contestó Nereus con una sonrisa.

- ¿No será tan doloroso? No sé si voy a lograr aguantarlo, tan pronto.- comentó avergonzado el chico.

- Para nada. No tiene nada que ver. Tu forma animaga, casi todo el mundo tiene una, aun que no sean conscientes, está en ti, desde que naciste.

- Supongo que me alegro.

- Debes alegrarte.- dijo Samuel seriamente aun que con cara sonriente.- Funciona como con lo de convertirse en metamorfomago, tienes que tomar una poción, después, te transformas y aprendes a ver todo desde un plano animal. Al principio es extraño, ya que no sabes en lo que te vas a convertir, puedes ser un pequeño insecto o un enorme Dragón.

- Algo me hace suponer que la poción esta lista y que me voy a quedar sin otro mechón de pelo. ¿Me equivoco?

- En absoluto.

Los dos estaban en el laboratorio de pociones, Samuel alargaba un vaso que contenía una poción de color entre marrón y morado.

- ¿Qué todas las pociones para transformaciones tienen que ser tirando a marrones?

- La mayoría de ellas si. No preguntes por que, es así. Uno no elige la pigmentación que coge una poción.

El chico, prefiriendo no pensar en lo que podría ocurrir, cogió el vaso y de un solo trago, se bebió todo el contenido. Un dolor le invadió. No era comparable al que había sentido cuando había bebido aquella dichosa poción morada con motitas verdes, pero aun así, sintió un malestar bastante intenso. De pronto, sintió como se trasformaba, estaba siento una sensación entre el dolor y la incredulidad.

De pronto ya no tenía brazos, dos vigorosas patas blancas los habían reemplazado. Su ropa había desaparecido, como por arte de magia, movió una de las patas hasta tocar su antes torso, y un increíblemente suave pelaje blanco le acogió. Sintió una especie de fuerte pinchazo en la cabeza, y de pronto, ya no tenía aspecto humano.

Se había convertido en un tigre de bengala, totalmente blanco, con una diminuta y poco visible línea en forma de rayo, entre los dos ojos verdes. El tigre pesaba mas de una tonelada y media, y de largo media casi los dos metros.

- Muy impresionante.- comentó Samuel.

La voz del hombre, se le hizo extraña al chico. El chico simplemente gruño a modo de respuesta.

- Sabes que puedes hablar, aun estando en tu forma animaga.

- Claro que lo sé, Skeeter se comunicaba con los Slytherins, bajo su forma animaga.- la voz había salido de algún lugar. El tigre ni siquiera había abierto la boca.

- Bien. En cuanto te sientas a gusto con tu forma animaga, volverás a ser tu. Luego simplemente te transformaras cuando quieras, lo mas duro es la primera vez.

El tigre asintió con la cabeza, y se lanzó contra le hombre, en un impresionante salto, que hizo que Nereus cayera al suelo, mientras se reía.

* * *

- Bien y ahora que ya dominas tu forma animaga, y que por lo que veo te gusta, mucho. Vamos con las trasformaciones.

El hombre hizo una pausa, mientras sonreía con una sonrisa burlona.

- Ya que ya sabes como transformar a un libro en un ratón o a un cáliz en un loro. Supongo que podemos pasar a cosas mas importantes.- el tono burlón del hombre era patente.- Bien, las transformaciones no solo se trata de cambiar cosas existentes a otro cuerpo. Las transformaciones supremas tratan en especial de trasformar la nada. Crear materia, objetos, de la nada, hacer que algo desaparezca o aparezca. Simplemente transformas la materia, en nada, o la nada en materia. Si es un concepto algo difícil de entender, pero... yo no lo he elegido así. En su base, hechizos tales como el Evanesco, pertenecen a transformaciones, por muy increíble que te pueda parecer. Es así y no hay mas vuelta de hoja.

- Pero como...

- Tranquilo, todo poco a poco. Tienes todo el día para hacerme un trabajo sobre transformaciones, puedes usar la biblioteca.- sugirió el hombre desapareciendo.

- Me molesta cuando hace eso.- comentó Harry al tiempo que se encogía de hombros e iba a la biblioteca, donde sabía que no le haria falta nada. Material de todas las clases: pergaminos, tinta, plumas... se encontraba guardado en un perfecto orden en un armario falso.

Harry no tardó en aficionarse a las Transformaciones avanzadas, pese a ser duras y necesitar mucha concentración, la satisfacción que te producía crear algo de la nada era, increíble.

Harry ya era capaz de crear metales, substancias blandas o objetos de la nada, hacer que aparecieran. Lograba poner en movimiento objetos inanimados y viceversa, con apenas pestañear. Había tardado ocho meses en lograrlo, pero estaba totalmente con su creciente poder.

* * *

**HoLa,**

¿Qué tal? Yo bien, aquí, **feliz **He conseguido hacer sufrir un poco a GaRry, jajajajjajajaa XD. Ya tienes el capitulo, feliz?? ;) ;) Si en el fondo te quiero y todo En fin tras está pequeña paréntesis, pues no sé, decir que estoy de **vacaciones,** con animo renovado, el capitulo 10 del Sexto Curso, está bastante pensado, no del todo... Bueno y por lo demás, este, ya me he organizado... Así que no debería haber mucho problema. Bien, creo que eso es todo, solo me queda dar las gracias a los lectores,

Gracias,

**BeSoS,**

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯·MiRuG ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews: **

****

**GaRrY:** Bueno supongo que habrás leído la paréntesis de arriba, así que no tengo nada mas que decir, mas que gracias por todo... Si al final has leído el cap... ;) Me encanta hacerte rabiar!!! Millones de BeSoS Wapeton!!!!! Gracias, BeSoS. :D

**Javi- Fernández:** Eres genial!!!!! Gracias por apoyarme y leer todos mis capítulos de todos mis fics, he tardo bastante... pero bueno lo importante es que ya está aquí... no?? Bueno, BeSaZoS wapo. ;) :D

**Al:** Para las reacciones de los personajes, bueno queda lo mínimo dos caps, mas.... aun que finalmente creo que mas... Aun que realmente teniendo en cuenta que lo que he escrito en 3 caps, iba a escribirlo en mas, algo mas detallado pero que finalmente me he dicho que no era tan importante, pues la verdad no sé que decirte... Gracias por lo de interesante y bueno por leer también. BeSoS. :D

**CMBLupin**: Carmen, guapisisisisma!!!! Tu si que eres genial!!! Fenomenal!!! A ver si hablamos pronto, te echo de menos.... tampoco hace tanto que no hablamos.... creo que fue ayer jajajjajaja XD XD. En fin, gracias por ser tan genial!!!!! Y por haberme apoyado tanto. Muchísimos BeSoS. Cuidate. :D -- Atentamente: Super peque!! ¬¬UUUUUUU

**Nelly Esp:** Bueno la continuación a sido relativamente pronta, en comparación a las que llevo con Harry Potter y el entrenamiento. La verdad se que no tengo disculpa, solo te puedo decir que estoy bloqueada, pero en cuanto pueda volveré a escribir sobre ese fic, y lo continuare. Créeme, me sabe realmente mal no poder seguirlo, pero es que cada vez que lo vuelvo a leer y me concentro en escribir para ese fic, a penas logro seguir con dos frases... Con lo que... espero que me puedas perdonar, de todas formas, ahora como he dicho arriba, estoy de vacaciones y con mas ánimos, espero poder tener una actualización de Sexto Curso antes de volver a clases. (Vuelvo el 04.11) Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar un review y sobre todo por preocuparte... Nos Vemos, BeSoS. :D

**Kary Anabell Black:** Me alegra que te haya gustado,... como habrás podido comprobar tu duda no se resuelve aquí y pienso que tampoco en el próximo cap, pero puedo asegurarte que algún día de estos daré la respuesta jajajajjaja XD XD... En fin como he dicho arriba intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, todo. Así que BeSoS y gracias por todo. :D

** - :** Gracias por dejar un review... y por el halago Un Saludo.

**Gandulfo:** Si pues si conmigo esperas que actualice pronto... Hummm te puede dar algo... En fin, soy mas lenta que un caracol o una tortuga me he puesto como una amapola En fin... Como iba diciendo Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Un Saludo. :D

**Remus-lupin-black-darkg:** Bueno, muchas gracias. Yo y la palabra pronto, no vamos muy ligadas, lo iras descubriendo... En fin, BeSoS. Espero que este cap también te haya gustado. :D

* * *

**Gracias de nuevo, espero que también os haya gustado,**

**BeSoS, **

** ¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯·MiRuG ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**


	4. Capitulo IV

**Titulo:** Harry Potter y la villa amurallada.

**Autora:** MiRuG

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío.... Todo de Rowling y de quien ella quiera...

**Spoilers:** Si.

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno nos acercamos al final del entrenamiento, aun que bueno, todavia faltan (al final del capitulo) 4 meses para que Harry vuelva a Hogwarts. En fin, a ver si os gusta el capi.

****

****

* * *

**Capitulo IV: **

Pociones. Pociones. Pociones y pociones. Harry estaba a punto de suicidarse, aquella era la peor tortura que le podían aplicar. Pociones. Pociones. Pociones y pociones. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ante el vaho que se había formado en sus gafas y que le impedía ver. Sin olvidar echar la belladona, Harry se quitó las gafas y las limpio de manera brusca y realmente poco efectiva antes de ponérselas en un tiempo record para lograr echar el siguiente ingrediente.

¡La vida era tan injusta! Había vuelto a ejecutar una tras otra todas las pociones que había tenido que realizar en Hogwarts, y hasta que no salían perfectas, no había podido dejarlas. Era cierto que las explicaciones de Samuel eran como consejos de dioses. Estaba logrando entender las pociones, sobre todo por que un cierto tiempo de cada día era dedicado a la Herbología y los diferentes ingredientes y sus reacciones al juntarlos. Con lo que Harry empezaba a entender que reacciones que producían los diferentes ingredientes mezclándolos, y había evitado muchas explosiones.

Ahora estaba profundizando con las pociones, y era realmente duro, para él. Su pelo se engrasaba mucho todos los días, y eso que lo tenía corto, ahora podía entender a Snape. Él, que siempre había pensado que Snape era un asqueroso, ahora lo entendía, las pociones no eran nada fáciles y todos los vapores que desprendían eran realmente, desagradables.

Ocho meses pasaron hasta que Sofper decidió que ya era suficiente con las pociones. Harry se sorprendió al descubrir que las pociones no eran del todo desagradables, de hecho le empezaban a gustar, verdaderamente.

Su nivel en pociones igualaba al de un maestro en pociones, había sido increíble lo mucho que había progresado, cuando había dejado de pensar en las pociones como algo aburrido. Ahora las pociones representaban una manera mas de evadirse, de concentrarse únicamente en una tarea ardua y minuciosa, con la que no podías pensar en otras cosas.

- ¿No puedo hacer nada para quitarme estas malditas gafas?- preguntó Harry exasperado, aquella poción soltaba un vapor muy denso, que hacía que sus gafas se empañaran con una rapidez asombrosa.

- La verdad es que sentía curiosidad del por que continuabas a usarlas.- comentó Samuel.

- ¿Acaso hay algún remedio?

- ¿Nunca has oído hablar de una cosa que se llama "hechizo"?

- ¿Existe?

- Evidentemente.- Contestó Samuel poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- No hace falta que pongas esa cara, por si no lo recuerdas, me crié con muggles.

Nereus hizo una mueca. Y empezó a murmurar algo así como un cántico. Un rayo blanco impacto poco después contra Harry y sintió como si sus nervios oculares se encogieran y se volvieran a formar. Tras aquel pequeño pinchazo, Harry abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que su vista era borrosa.

- Veo borroso...- comentó Harry con mala cara.

- Quítate las gafas.- sugirió Sofper con superioridad.

En un gesto infantil, Harry saco la lengua al hombre al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas. Su vista estaba perfecta, de hecho, parecía que hasta distinguía mejor.

- Si que reconoces mejor. Es magia antigua, muy ligada a la naturaleza. Tus nervios oculares se deshacen y se regeneran, pero como realmente por principio no son tuyos, si no que es una modificación gracias a las propiedades naturales de la magia. Ves mejor.

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

* * *

- ¿Y que me espera ahora?

- Encantamientos avanzados. Sé que se te dan bastante bien, así que voy a ser muy duro desde el principio. Quiero que termines con un nivel en encantamientos, superior al que se obtiene tras pasar una maestría en el campo.

El chico asintió, no le importaba que le exigiera mucho, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en los de Nereus.

- Junto con los encantamientos, vas a aprender la aparición. Y los diferentes rituales. Por que estoy casi seguro de que terminaras con los encantamientos antes de lo que tengo previsto.

- Bien.- el chico estaba emocionado con aquello de la aparición.

Sus esfuerzos eran notables, pero aquellos encantamientos, hechizos, rituales, conjuros y maleficios de Magia Antigua, eran realmente arduos. Los ojos esmeraldas estaban entrecerrados ante el gasto de energía que suponía.

Las maldiciones que Samuel mandaba a su escudo estaban destruyéndolo poco a poco, y para que el dichoso escudo se mantuviese, su energía lo pagaba. Sabía que no cualquiera era capaz de lograr mandar maldiciones con tanta potencia como lo hacia Samuel, y menos durante tanto tiempo, llevaban mas de dos horas de ataques incesantes. Harry de repente se sorprendió, al pensar que en vez de usar su energía, podría canalizar la energía de los encantamientos que le mandaba Samuel, para que el escudo aguantase. No estaba muy seguro de cómo lo lograría, pero empezó a recordar todos lo que había aprendido hasta el momento. Estaba seguro de que Samuel esperaba que hiciese algo así.

Como no encontró nada que sirviese, intentó complementar el hechizo que tenía puesto con algún otro que conocía. Pronto pensó en aquellas canalizaciones que había logrado hacer dentro de él. ¿Y si también las lograba hacer fuera?

Pensó en todas las lecciones de magia practica que había tenido hasta el momento. Recordaba que Samuel le había comentado que alrededor de todos los escudos se creaba una capa de magia, mas o menos espesa, según el hechicero. Intentó visualizarla, cosa que también le había enseñado el hombre. Pronto vio una fina manta de color arco iris, que cubría todo el escudo, Samuel aprovecho para lanzar otro encantamiento realmente potente, vio como la capa se reducía. Con la poca potencia que le quedaba, intentó hacer una mutación con aquel manto de energía que cubría el escudo. Tras cinco minutos de dificultoso trabajo, Harry lo consiguió, y con una tremenda jaqueca se derrumbo en el suelo. Ya no importaba el permanecer de pie, el escudo no caería hasta que el muriese o simplemente lo decidiese.

- Bien, puedes bajar el escudo. Buen trabajo, Potter, no pensaba que lo lograrías tan pronto.- comentó el hombre con una sonrisa, acercándose al chico que ya había quitado el escudo.

Con la ayuda de Samuel, Harry logro llegar hasta su habitación donde descanso casi un día entero.

Harry consiguió un nivel inesperadamente alto en encantamientos, parecía que era uno de sus muchos fuertes. Su nivel era tanto, que había conseguido empezar a crear hechizos, gracias a las bases de los idiomas, y a su nivel mágico, que si era posible, había aumentado a casi más no poder.

* * *

- Bueno estoy convencido de que está parte del entrenamiento, aun que difícil, va a ser la que mas te guste. Tengo entendido que has sido profesor de Defensa en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

- Profesor, lo que se dice profesor.- contestó Harry sonrojado.- No.

- El caso es que... toca Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Artes Oscuras. Esto va a ser la parte mas larga de tu entrenamiento y por que no decir la mas dura. Aun que parece que tu estas bastante ligado a las dos, espero que eso haga las cosas mas fáciles. Vamos a dar una vuelta, necesito que comprendas varias cosas, que realmente no sé si tienes muy claras. Necesitamos hablar.

- Ya lo hacemos todos los días, recuerda, tenemos un tiempo reservado para hablar, tras la cena.- comentó Harry ganándose una mirada reprobatoria.

- Claro que hablamos. Hablamos de trivialidades tales como: la anécdota del día, lo interesante de la astronomía, que bonito está el cielo o el buen tiempo que ha hecho ese día.

Nereus era consciente de que había exagerado mucho las cosas. En realidad de lo que hablaban era de teorías sobre la magia; cultura mágica, que le faltaba a Harry y cosas por el estilo: tradiciones, mitos, leyendas.

- ¿Entonces que importantes teorías quieres explicarme?

- No te burles, Potter.Estoy hablando en serio. Quiero que entiendas unos pequeños conceptos que me van a facilitar el trabajo. ¿Qué es lo que diferencia a un mago oscuro de un mago _normal_?

- Bueno, un mago oscuro emplea las artes oscuras.- contestó con simplicidad Harry.

- ¿Y los demás?

- No manejan las artes oscuras.- contestó de nuevo sencillamente el moreno.

- La cosa no es tan simple, Potter. Un mago Oscuro puede emplear magia blanca, y aun así se le considera oscuro. Y un mago _bueno_ puede usar la magia oscura, en ocasiones. ¿Dónde radica la diferencia?

El chico miro al adulto, que estaba concentrado en el cielo azulado.

- Si me facilitaras la respuesta, terminaríamos antes.

- No hay diferencia. ¡Bienvenido a mi realidad!- contestó Samuel clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de Harry.- No existen ni magos buenos, ni magos malos, ni magos blancos, ni magos oscuros. Nada de nada. No hay diferencias.

- Pero...

- Si, sé que al principio es difícil de entender, pero, aun así...

- Me estas diciendo que no hay diferencias.

- Exactamente. ¿Qué es lo que has aprendido de la magia, mientras estabas aquí?

- Pues que es un _fluido_, que se condensa en algunas personas o objetos. Es indomable, indisciplinable, incontrolable.

- Si, si, pero y que mas... ¿No recuerdas nada mas?

- La magia no tiene diferencias, no _hace_ diferencias.

- Por consecuente...

- No puede haber magos de diferente categoría.

- Recuérdame que puedes comer doble ración de postre esta noche.- se burló Nereus mientras asentía con la cabeza.- Bien, Sherlock, ¿quieres que te explique de donde han salido esos ignorantes términos?

- No estaría mal.

- Ha habido, hay y siempre habrá un gran problema.- Harry alzó una ceja.- Un problema con los humanos, no con la magia. Tenemos una tendencia a catalogar enseguida. Hay muchas clases diferentes de categorías para definir a una persona: guapa, fea, simpática, insufrible, alta, baja, flaca, gorda, inteligente, ignorante, culta, analfabeta, hábil, torpe, fina, bruta, razonable, loca, reflexiva, insensata... y te puedo dar millones de adjetivos más.

Harry pareció reflexionar ante las palabras de su mentor.

- ¿Y que es lo que se puede deducir, ante todas estas categorías?

- ¿Todas son antónimas?- intentó Harry.

- Exactamente. ¿Y cuales son los dos grandes opuestos que existen?

- Blanco, luz, negro, oscuridad. Bueno y malo.

- Bingo. ¿Has tomado algo para que las neuronas te funcionen?- preguntó cruelmente Sofper ganándose una mirada asesina.- Nuestra mente clasifica las cosas por inercia.

- Lo que nos da por resultado que no podemos dejar de catalogar cosas. ¿No?

- Te estás luciendo, Potter.- Harry le dio un pequeño codazo.

- Y eso nos hace que creemos separaciones que no tienen sentido para mantener un cierto _equilibrio_. – Harry miró a Samuel expectante, estaba casi seguro de que lo que había dicho era correcto, este asintió con la cabeza animándolo a seguir.- Entonces creamos entre nosotros mismos categorías, magos _blancos_ y _oscuros_.

- Exactamente.- contestó Sofper con una sonrisa.- Teniendo en cuenta que la magia no es ni magia blanca, ni magia oscura; es una categoría ridícula, como otras muchas. En su origen, la división se debe más al carácter de la persona que al uso de la magia. Además le sumas a nuestras clasificaciones por rutina, todas las mentes autoritarias de los lideres políticos y créeme eso te da dos grandes clases. Los _Buenos_, perfectos y impolutos y los _Malos_, sucios, desaliñados y tramposos. Nunca habrá termino medio para esas personas. No les conviene que haya termino medio. ¿A dónde se irían todas sus leyes si no? A la _Mierda_.

El hombre hizo una pausa, para dejar a Harry digerir todo lo que le había dicho. Ahora estaban cerca del Palacio del Alba. Samuel se acerco al borde y respiro, mientras se sentaba en el bordillo, sacando los pies fuera de la ciudad. Su alumno lo imito.

- De todas formas no hay que pensar que todo es la culpa de lideres políticos corruptos. No hay que ir tan lejos. Todos tenemos la culpa. Nos dejamos llevar como si fuéramos autómatas. _¿A dónde va Vicente? A donde va la gente. _¿Has oído ese refrán alguna vez? Bueno pues se puede aplicar a todo el mundo. Por muy liberales y muy progresistas que se crean algunos, no se dan cuenta de ese pequeño detalle que habría que eliminar.

El hombre miro al chico que reposaba al lado suyo, traía una expresión concentrada y sus ojos parecían perdidos en el horizonte cobalto.

- Y con esto quiero no estoy demostrando mi fidelidad a ninguna secta oscura, a Voldemort o a nada que se le parezca.- exclamó con una sonrisa Samuel, para relajar más la conversación.- El único problema que trae lo de la separación de las clases, es que los rituales que hace los hechiceros _oscuros_ se consideran oscuros. Y hay una mayoría de rituales, hechizos y encantamientos, usados por esos magos que consisten en hechizos de curaciones, mejorías... ¿Pero como un sanador respetable se iba arriesgar a suministrar a un paciente una poción considerada oscura? Ni aun que la vida del paciente de ello dependiera.

Harry miró a Samuel, como esperando a que le diese un ejemplo.

- Vale. Esto que te voy a decir ahora. Se va a quedar entre nosotros. ¿Me escuchas?

- Si, claro.

- Bueno. Pues creo que conoces a Fran y Alice Longbottom. ¿Verdad?

- De vista, si. Son los padres de un amigo.

- Si, de Neville.

- En la _primera _guerra contra Voldemort, llego un punto en el que a los _respetables _aurores se les permitió el uso de las maldiciones prohibidas. Las bajas del lado _bueno _habían sido incontables, la saña con la que actuaban los aurores no tenía comparación con la de los mortifagos. La mayoría de las familias habían sido atacadas por el Lord y sus vasallos. En pocos meses, la masacre que habían creado los mortifagos, fue igualada por los aurores. Y no, no se limitaban a matarlos. Los dejaban locos y inservibles y se los mandaban de vuelta al Lord, las mentes de los aurores no podían infestarse de muerte. ¡Por dios! El caso es que Tom es bastante mas inteligente de lo que creían los del ministerio. Los recursos que te puede brindar la magia, son incontables. Nuestro querido Riddle logro una cura. Una cura para todos aquellos poderosos y no tan poderosos vasallos, que habían terminado con la cabeza mal, que pronto, en cuanto recuperaron sus habilidades, decantaron la balanza hacia el lado oscuro.

- Eso significa que...- Harry sintió una enorme furia recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

- Eso significa que hay una cura pero que el ministerio no quiere usarla. Actualmente su modo preparación se encuentra en el departamento de Misterios del ministerio Ingles. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Y si la preparación hacía a los _buenos_ volverse malos?

- Estupideces.

- Fue en lo que se escudo el ministerio.

- ¿Y tu como sabes que se encuentra allí?

- Trabaje allí un tiempo.

Harry alzó una ceja.

- Potter, hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes.- contestó Samuel, intentando evadir el tema.

- Hablemos de justicia: esto me parece injusto.

- Para los adolescentes _todo _es injusto.- comentó Sofper con un movimiento de muñeca.

- Primero creo que con 21 años, he dejado de ser un adolescente.- Samuel hizo un pequeño sonido con la lengua.- Y segundo, ya que hablamos de cosas estúpidas, no me parece que, que tu sepas toda mi vida como si tu mismo la hubieras vivido, no me da derecho a mi a saber algo de tu vida.

- Quizás tengas razón. Pero de momento no te puedo decir nada. Sé que te molesta que te oculten las cosas. Aun así, hay una razón mas allá del _no estas preparado_.

- Bien, bien como tu quieras, solo quiero que al final de todo esto me lo cuentes. ¿De acuerdo?

- Si, leoncito, si.

Harry le dio un pequeño empujón.

El poder que demostraba Harry cada día, manipulado la magia, era asombroso. El chico se había planteado mejorar hasta mas no poder, y eso sumado a su ya don para la defensa, daba un resultado, simplemente pasmoso.

Ya habían pasado la friolera de dos años más. Harry estaba increíblemente familiarizado con todo lo que se trataba de duelos, peleas, defensas y ataques mágicos. Samuel tenía que admitir que estaba orgulloso de aquel hombre de ojos verdes y mirada misterio.

* * *

-¡Eh, tu! Es hora de que cambiemos las actividades, tantas peleas me aburren.- comentó Samuel.

- Lo que no te gusta es que te gane siempre, ancianito.- rió Harry.

Samuel alzó una ceja, antes de echarse a reír el también.

- Estudios y Atenciones para toda la Zoología mágica.

- Mucho mas sencillo decir Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. ¿No te parece?

- No.- contestó Samuel seriamente.

Harry le miró y se echo a reír.

- Es como si dijeras _Ingeniero Forestal en zonas reducidas_.- comentó Harry cuando se calmó un poco.

Samuel le observó a su vez y alzó elegantemente una ceja. ¿Qué quería decir aquello?

- Vamos, no es tan duro_, leoncito_.- se burló Harry.

- Cuidado con el tono que empleas.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Al principio quizás ese tono duro lo había asustado, pero ahora, que ya llevaba 9 años con el hombre, pese a que le tenía respeto, su voz ya no le daba miedo.

- _Ingeniero Forestal en zonas reducidas_ es como decir Jardinero. – Harry se echo de nuevo a reír.

Sofper puso los ojos en blanco, antes de echarse a reír del mismo modo.

- Ahora en serio. Es interesante conocer los diferentes animales, sobre todo para transformaciones y para pociones.

- ¡Desde luego, no tienes corazón! Con lo bonitos y cariñosos que son, por ejemplo los Escregutos de cola explosiva, los Erklings, los Grims... y tu pensando en ingredientes para pociones. ¡No si es que!- Harry había adquirido un tono muy parecido al que usaba la Señora Weasley para regañar a sus hijos.

El hombre mayor le dio un golpe en la nuca al joven, antes de echarse a reír junto con Harry.

Los tres siguientes meses, los dedicaron de manera casi sabática a estudiar animales de todas las clases, sus propiedades mágicas, su hábitat y la forma de cuidarlos.

* * *

- Lo que vamos a empezar ahora debería interesarte bastante.

- ¿Por?

- Curaciones y medimagía.

- ¡No quiero quitarle el puesto a Pomfrey!- dijo el chico exaltado mostrando una sonrisa.- Estoy seguro de que en cuanto se entere, se va a llevar un disgusto. ¡Soy su paciente favorito!

- Cállate. Aun que no lo parezca, la medimagia y la sanción, es realmente dura. Es bastante mas difícil que las pociones, o que las transformaciones, mas aun que encantamientos. Se necesita una concentración increíble, y una precisión inigualable. ¿Te imaginas que reparas un hueso roto y lo sueldas con 3 milímetros de separación?

- Me imagino que tiene que doler.

– ¡Pues claro que duele!

- ¡Oye que el que se tira media vida en la enfermería soy yo!

- Eres un exagerado...

- Para nada.

- ¡Ese no es el tema! ¡Últimamente no haces mas que desviarme de los temas de los que quiero hablar!- el hombre suspiró.

- ¡No es para tanto!

- ¡Si que lo es!

- ¡Me exasperas!

- ¡No! Tu me exasperas a mi.

Los dos suspiraron con frustración.

Otros tres meses pasaron, mientras Harry aprendía las bases de la medimagía y la sanación. Ahora era bastante bueno arreglando huesos, o diferenciando que pociones había que usar para las diferentes enfermedades o a catalogar las enfermedades en si.

* * *

Unos ojos verdes se pasearon por el firmamento.

- Esa es, es Casiopea.- concluyó Harry señalando un punto en el oscuro cielo.

- Bien. ¿Y donde hay un cinturón de asteroides?

- Entre Marte y Júpiter.- el chico había girado la vista hacia el hombre que apuntaba notas como si estuviese escuchando una conferencia.

- Si. ¿Un cometa famoso?

- Halley.

- ¿El periodo medio de la orbita del Halley?

- 76 años, aproximadamente.

- Cítame 5 compuestos que componen Júpiter.

- Hidrógeno, Helio, Amoniaco, Vapor de Agua... ¿Metano?

- Correcto. Cero que por hoy ya es suficiente. Por lo menos así veo que todo lo que te digo no sirve para nada. Otro día ya te preguntaré sobre sus significados para los astrónomos mágicos.

- De acuerdo.

Los días fueron pasando y poco a poco los meses, tres para ser mas exactos, en los que había estudiado: Astronomía, Adivinación y Aritmancia. Harry era excepcionalmente bueno con la Aritmancia. Había descubierto que le encantaba.

* * *

- Hoy tengo unos asuntos que atender, voy a estar fuera.- comenzó Samuel.- Puedes ir a donde quieras.

- ¿Me dejas?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Con tus 23 añitos creo que te puedes cuidar solito.- el tono de Samuel era realmente burlón.

Harry se giró ofendido y desapareció para llegar al establo. Farion relinchó al ver al joven. A su lado Vasur, una yegua de pelaje negro brillante, bajó ligeramente la cabeza al ver al Gryffindor.

El chico, saco a su montura fuera del establo, y con un salto, se acomodo en su lomo. El caballo alado comenzó a galopar, lentamente y cuando sintió el peso de su jinete apoyarse mas, sus patas tomaron más fuerza. En pocos minutos, Harry y Farion se encontraban internados en el bosque. El corcel se guiaba por su instinto, había sido criado en aquel bosque, y Harry el dejaba actuar.

Harry frunció el ceño. Las veces que había salido con Samuel al bosque, no había llegado allí, de hecho, los árboles tenían el follaje espeso, pero estaban muy separados, como si formaran enormes bóvedas, las unas seguidas de las otras. Una extraña luz iluminaba todo. Harry se sintió observado, Farion había reducido el ritmo y sus pisadas eran absolutamente silenciosas.

Harry puso sus sentidos a tope, había algo que no encajaba. Oyó el ya característico silbido producido por una flecha, con sus reflejos increíbles se giró y con un movimiento vertiginoso saco la espada, y partió la flecha con un movimiento oblicuo.

* * *

**HoLa,**

Bueno muchas gracias por todos los reviews y por vuestro apoyo. Espero que este capitulo también os guste. Bueno voy a aclarar varias cosas... Para empezar... Lo de _Ingeniero Forestal en zonas reducidas_ es como decir Jardinero es una frase que el otro día me dijo CMBLupin por el messenger y que me hizo mucha gracia. Y bueno segundo, voy a daros las definiciones de algunas cosas por si no las sabéis.

**Los escregutos de cola explosiva**: Bueno salen en el 4 libro... Si lo habéis leído tenéis que acordaros... de todas maneras pongo la definición: Tienen el aspecto de langostas deformes de unos quince centímetros de largo, sin caparazón, pálidas y de aspecto viscoso, con patas y sin aparente cabeza cuando son recién nacidos. Huelen a pescado podridos y sueltan chispas de vez en cuando por la cola. Una vez adultos, son como escorpiones, con caparazón, y llegan a medir hasta tres metros.

**Los Erklings:** De aspecto es similar al de los elfos. Son más grandes que un gnomo (miden noventa centímetros como término medio) y tienen una cara puntiaguda. Los niños encuentras fascinante su alegre y agudo parloteo y los Erklings tratarán de apartarlos de sus tutores con engaños para comérselos.

**Los Grims:** Bueno sale en el tercer libro, pero aun así: Verlo es un augurio de muerte. Tiene la fantasmal forma de un perro gigante.

_He sacado las definiciones de "El diccionario de los Magos" de Harrylatino. Está muy bien, os recomiendo que os paséis, si necesitáis algún dato._

En fin, muchas gracias por todo. Espero que el capitulo os haya gustado.

BeSoS,

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯·MiRuG ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**

**

* * *

**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Javi - Fernández:** Creo que ay sabes que te estarçe eternamente agradecida por todo el apoyo que me das. :D ;) En fin. Muchas gracias por todo. Espero que te haya gustado. BeSoS. :D

**CMBLupin:** Bueno Carmen, ya has visto que he puesto tu frase en el fic... jajajajajaja XD En fin. Bueno ya han pasado 9 años... no está mal, no?? Bueno teniendo en cuenta que apenas faltan días para que vuelva a Hogwarts, tienes que estar contenta jajajaj XD XD Yo también te quiero mucho, BeSoS. :D

**-: **Muchas gracias. Saludos. :D

**Garry:** Es que si no te hiciera rabiar, no sería yo... jajajajaja XD en fin, guapetón, muchas gracias por todo. BeSoS. :D

**Gandulfo: **¿K no te gustan las parejas Ginny-Harry o Hermione- Harry? Sorprendida ¡Desde luego! Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Ya es algo rallante... jajajaj XD . Jajajaja la verdad no sé ni si le voy a poner pareja en este fic, así que... Lo de los capítulos mas largos, quizás se pueda hacer algo... Pero... Muchas gracias. BeSoS. :D

**Remus-lupin-black-darkg:** En fin. Gracias. Para lo del tiempo, vete al capitulo 2, abajo en las notas del final te viene el calculo... ;) Ya he leído el tuyo, y te he dejado un review. Espero que lo hayas leído. En fin. BeSoS. :D

**LoreleiLupin:** Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias. BeSoS. :D

**Al:** Bueno mucho lo que se dice mucho sufrimiento no es que haya, pero en fin, de todas formas espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Espero que te haya gustado, Un Saludo. :D

* * *

**Muchas gracias** por todo.

BeSoS,

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯·MiRuG ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**


	5. Capitulo V

**Titulo:** Harry Potter y la villa amurallada.

**Autora:** MiRuG

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío.... Todo de Rowling y de quien ella quiera...

**Spoilers:** Si.

**Notas de la Autora: **

**Capitulo V: **

_Oyó el ya característico silbido producido por una flecha, con sus reflejos increíbles se giró , con un movimiento vertiginoso saco la espada, y partió la flecha con un movimiento oblicuo._

Sus manos cogieron al varita con extrema rapidez. ¡No iba a mostrar su real fuerza! ¡Jamás había que hacerlo ante el enemigo! Un escudo bastante simple los envolvió, a él y a Farion. Harry sintió una presencia, aun así sin necesidad de magia, la cosa era lógica, una flecha no se lanzaba sola. Farion relinchó, parecía contento. Harry no se pudo impedir pensar en que demonios pasaría por la cabeza de su montura para estar contento. ¡Los estaban atacando! Dejo pasar ese pensamiento y con una floritura de varita, el hombre lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a su atacante que por el insulto que pudo oír, había pasado rozando a "la mujer".

Su suposición había sido correcta, ya que segundos después y con una facilidad sorprendente, una mujer saltaba de uno de los árboles, muy cerca de donde se encontraba parado Potter.

La figura de la mujer, impresiono al Gryffindor. Era una mujer alta, de piel morena. Una melena negra le llegaba hasta la cintura, perfectamente lisa y resplandeciente. Llevaba un ceñido _top-sujetador_ en color pardo que revelaba un vientre plano y unos pequeños mini-shorts que dejaban ver unas perfectas y bronceadas piernas. Colgado al hombro llevaba un arco con su carcaj y una espalda, haciendo una cruz. Los ojos azules de la mujer atrajeron de inmediato a los verdes.

La mujer saco la espada, al tiempo que dejaba los demás objetos en el suelo. Avanzó con tranquilidad, al tiempo que Harry, aun con su espada delante, bajo el escudo.

Con una increíble fuerza, los dos se enzarzaron en una pelea. Más que una pelea, parecía una demostración casi de función. Los dos tenían miradas decididas. Cuando finalmente tras varios movimientos, los dos terminaron con dos cortes, ella en el brazo derecho y él en el izquierdo, y sin espadas.

- No está mal, para un hombre.- comentó la mujer.

- Tú tampoco lo has hecho mal.- contestó con el mismo tono de burla que la mujer.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? No estas autorizado.

- ¿Hay que tener autorización?

- Estás en nuestro territorio.

- ¿Nuestro?- se extraño el hombre.

La conversación era ya demasiado extraña.

- Territorio amazona.- contestó la mujer con una sonrisa burlona.- ¿No lo sabías?

El hombre miró directamente a los ojos de la mujer, como esperando una chispa de diversión. Pero vio seriedad. Así que ahora estaba en territorio amazona…¡Las amazonas existían!

- Te tengo que llevar al poblado.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que te voy a acompañar?

- Esto.

La mujer con un rápido movimiento, había tocado, pulsado, en vario lugares del cuerpo de Potter y este había quedado inconsciente.

- ¿Qué tal estas, pequeño Farion? – preguntó la mujer antes de pasar su mano por encima de la cabeza del caballo, que relincho en señal de asentimiento. – Yo también estoy muy bien. A ver que hacemos con tu jinete.

El caballo meneo la cabeza, como si comprendiese lo que la mujer le decía. La mujer sonrió, al tiempo que emprendía la hora de marcha que quedaba hasta la aldea.

La aldea estaba construida a la antigua usanza, encima de los árboles, miles de pasadizos de madera entrelazaban los habitáculos. El pueblo tenía algo que le daba un toque especial. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera parado allí, y que no hubieran transcurrido años, desde la edad media aproximadamente.

Mujeres con atuendos muy parecidos al que llevaba la atacante del niño que vivió se paseaban, ajetreadas, tranquilas o simplemente inmersas en sus pensamientos. Algunas se quedaron viendo durante unos segundos el cuerpo inerte del hombre, que se apoyaba en el caballo alado, pero rápidamente volvían a sus asuntos, como si no fuera importante. Sabían por experiencia que era mejor no husmear en los asuntos de Zaira, princesa amazona, de extrema belleza y contundente fuerza.

En medio del poblado, había un enorme palacio, de piedra, que bajo el sol reflejaba tonos verdosos y dorados, para confundirlo con el bosque. Era una enorme pirámide, con un balcón gigantesco cerca de la cumbre. En la entrada, estaban situadas, dos preciosas estatuas de monumental tamaño, se erguían orgullosas, mirando amenazadoramente hacia todo el que quisiera entrar a Palacio. Representaban, una de ellas la de un fuerte hombre, de cabellos largos y rasgos muy marcados y la otra, una bella mujer, con un arco cargado.

Los ojos azules de la mujer se pasearon por la fachada de su hogar, maravillados, como cada vez que lo hacían.

Con Potter a cuestas, llegó hasta el despacho de su madre, que se encontraba redactado no se sabía que documento, en una lengua olvidada.

- Zaira, buenos días.

- Igualmente madre.

- ¿Y el apuesto joven?

- Lo encontré husmeando en el bosque.

- ¿Y lo has traído a palacio?- preguntó la reina alzando elegantemente una ceja, y apartando momentáneamente la vista del escrito para dirigirla hacia la mujer.

La chica sonrió avergonzada, mientras con rapidez pensaba, por que demonios había traído al chico.

- Lo vi montado en Farion. Y bueno, supuse, que querrías ver al rebelde caballito. Mejor dicho que Esila querría verlo.

- Vamos, Esila no es una yegua que necesite cualquier tipo de tratamiento por parte de esa bestia.

- Es un simple animal, madre.- respondió con sorna la princesa, antes de sentarse despreocupadamente en frente del escritorio de la mayor.- Nunca te ha gustado, por que se rehusaba a dejarte montar. De todas formas, lo mereces por pretenciosa.

- ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Pretenciosa?!- repitió con los ojos extremadamente abiertos la mujer.- Mírate al espejo antes de hablar.

- Madre, no sé como le puedes decir eso a tu hija preferida.

- Por que no tengo otra...

- Te quejaras.

Un ligero golpe, sobresalto a las dos. El cuerpo medio consciente de Potter, acababa de caerse al suelo, produciendo un ruido seco. En medio segundo, Harry se encontraba, de pie, con una daga en la mano, los ojos medio cerrados, pero brillando intensamente.

- ¿Quién demonios sois?

- Yexalen. Para servirle.- comentó la reina, seriamente.

- Zaida. ¿Y tú, forastero?

- Harry Potter.- respondió él sin dejar de apuntarles con la daga.- ¿Dónde estoy?

- En Palacio.

- En un palacio de Amazonas. ¿Por qué eso me dijiste antes, que tú eras una amazona?- preguntó burlonamente Potter.

- Vuelve a emplear ese tono y te rajo la garganta.- contestó Zaira inmediatamente colocando el filo de su espada cerca del cuello de Harry.

- Eso será si logras tocarme, preciosa.- contestó con el tono aun más burlón él.

La espada se movió con rapidez hacía el sitio donde se encontraba Harry, pero antes de tocarle, esta había desaparecido en el aire, costando que la princesa diera toda una vuelta alrededor de ella misma, por el impulso que había cogido. El niño que vivio, rió con fuerza, al ver la cara que tenía en aquellos momentos la delgada guerrera.

- ¿Qué has hecho con mi espada? ¡Devuélvela de inmediato! No has podido usar un hechizo desvanecedor, está protegida contra ellos.

- Tranquila, Zaira, preciosa. Primero me vas a explicar por que demonios me has dormido en el bosque. Y donde estamos, si quieres que te dé la espada, claro.- chantajeó el Gryffindor con una sonrisa muy Slytherin.

- Las explicaciones pertinentes le serán dadas, señor Potter. Pero le sugiero que le devuelva su espada a mi hija.-ordenó la reina seriamente.

- No acepto ordenes de nadie desde hace tiempo, así que, le sugiero que intente ser más amable.- contestó Harry al tiempo que con precisión esquivaba un ataque de la joven.

Rápidamente, el hombre, movió el pie hasta ponerle una zancadilla a la chica, que no tardó en caer, y llevarse con ella media camisa del niño de oro, protegido de Dumbledor.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- susurró la reina con los ojos abiertos y acercándose hasta el joven.- ¿De donde lo has sacado?

- ¿El qué?- interrogó Harry extrañado.

- El colgante, estúpido. ¡El colgante!- exclamó ella con fuerza.

- ¿Qué pasa con mi colgante?

Sintió como los fríos dedos de la mujer se posaban sobre su pecho, y cogían con cuidado el colgante que le había sido entregado junto con sus armas. Él mismo, se había quedado mirándolo varias veces, lo había examinado, por arriba, por abajo, del anverso y del reverso, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, aquel colgante era tan misterioso como atrayente.

Harry al ver que la mujer estaba realmente interesada por él, no pudo más que preguntar:

- ¿Sabe algo de él?

- Lo importante es saber que es lo que sabes tú de él.

- No sé más de lo que me han dicho señora. Y eso es nada.- tanteó Harry el terreno. Había descubierto en un libro de la biblioteca, que el colgante era bastante más de lo que parecía, era un objeto excepcional, un objeto de dioses.

- Entonces no sabes a quién perteneció. De todas formas, eso indica que eres tú, el elegido. Muchas tareas te esperan, en un futuro próximo. Tu destino te tiene preparadas muchas sorpresas, muchacho.- dijo con voz profunda la mujer antes de volver a sentarse delante de su escritorio y indicarle a su hija que se calmara y sentase a su vez.- Puede sentarse, señor Potter.

Harry obedeció, haciendo que la espada de la princesa apareciera de nuevo y entregándosela a su dueña.

- Hagamos un poco de historia, señor Potter. ¿Qué sabe usted sobre las amazonas?

- ¿Las de fantasía muggle?

Las dos mujeres le mandaron miradas asesinas. Y después Yexalen asintió:

- Puede ser un buen principio.

- Según las leyendas muggles, son muy buenas guerreras, autónomas, viven en tribus, bajo el mandato de una elegida. Según los lugares, las leyendas son diferentes. Se habla de mujeres guerreras desde el norte de Europa hasta Japón. Así que hay variedad para elegir. Aun que entre las más conocidas se encuentras las de Grecia, o mejor dicho pregriegas, ya que con los griegos, éstas emigraron. Centrándonos en eso, nos encontramos con que las amazonas eran muy autónomas, luchadoras y fuertes; usaban a los hombres única y exclusivamente para la reproducción. Creo que eso es en general todo lo que sé.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y negaron con la cabeza muy brevemente, cosa que no paso para nada desapercibida a los ojos de Harry.

- Tienes mucho que aprender, efectivamente como tu dices, eso solo son leyendas muggles, aun que, deberás saber que algunas de las cosas, son verdades a medias. Primero, nuestro pueblo desciende de un dios, un solo dios, hombre. Le han nombrado de muchas formas, Marte o Ares, entre otras y siendo para ti, supongo las más conocidas. Aquí él no tiene nombre, eres libre de llamarlo papa, como de llamarlo señor. Todo depende de lo unido a las creencias que estés. Aquí dentro hay gente que cree en ello, hay mujeres que no creen en ello, que están aquí como liberación espiritual, por que eran oprimidas en sus casas, o por que no les gustaba el machismo reinante en el mundo. Te puedes encontrar con madres de familia, que han dejado toda una vida detrás y con jovencitas que conocen estos parajes desde pequeña, por que su familia lleva viviendo aquí desde hace más de mil años.- la mujer guardó silencio unos segundos.- Eso que has dicho que solo usamos a los hombres para la reproducción es totalmente cierto, para la mayoría de los casos. Hay mujeres que prefieren dejarlo todo por amor y irse con sus maridos. Otras que mantienen una relación, o varias, con un hombre y que sin embargo siempre terminan por volver. Aun así, la mayoría de los casos que se dan son los de una noche de revolcón y luego, no se habla más del tema. Volviendo al tema sobre nuestros orígenes, te diré, que si bien, nosotras hemos conservado una descendencia de reinas, a la que tengo el placer de pertenecer.- dijo ella con sumo orgullo.- Él también conservo una línea de descendientes. Medio dioses. De Él, salieron dos niños, la primera de nosotros, y a la vez, él primer hombre de la familia. Los destinos hicieron que los dos se llegaran a odiar, por conseguir el cariño de su padre. Hasta que finalmente Él dijo basta y dio a cada uno su reino. Nosotras invadimos su reino, hasta matar a todos los príncipes de este, y creíamos que estaban muertos, pero parece ser que se salvaron, y que por lo menos uno de ellos, fue sacado de "Nizeo" y vivió entre muggles, él y toda su descendencia.

- ¿Nizeo?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Nizeo. Esta tierra. Pertenece al mundo que tú conoces, pero esta entre dos dimensiones.- explico Zaira.

- ¿De donde es el nombre? ¿Cómo llegasteis hasta aquí?- preguntó Harry cada vez más interesado.

- Esto se llamaba así, antes de nuestra presencia. Y como llegamos aquí, fue gracias a un poderoso hechicero.

Harry alzó una ceja.

- Merlín, tuvo un amorío con una de las nuestras y consiguió salvar nuestro pueblo, que ya estaba a punto de extinguirse allá por los principios de la Edad Media.- contestó la reina aquella vez.

- ¿Bueno y yo que tengo que ver con todas estas historias?- preguntó Harry suavemente, algunas hipótesis ya se habían formado en su mente.

- ¿Tú que crees?- preguntó Yexalen.- No es casualidad que lleves ese collar.

Ella sacó de entre sus ropas, que eran, aun que ligeramente transparentes más abundantes que las que llevaban las demás habitantes. un collar, que era, igual que el del chico, solo que en vez de los salientes que tenía el suyo, eran entrantes de la misma forma, cosa que hacia que encajara. Parecía que el dibujo en la piedra, era original y que simplemente habían partido las dos partes, era realmente magnifico y increíble.

- Te he dicho que nuestro dios tuvo un hijo y una hija, verdad, pues tu eres descendiente de él, y nosotras de ella. Los collares fueron entregados por Él, para sus dos hijos, para que recordaran sus orígenes.

- Así que yo... Soy familia vuestra.

- Familia que creíamos muerta.- respondió Zaira haciendo que su espada apuntara directamente a la garganta del chico.

- Quieres tranquilizarte Zaira por favor. Sé como te hemos educado, como a una princesa amazona, pero hay cosas que ignoras por completo.- tranquilizó la madre, haciendo que Harry soltara un poco de aire que había retenido.

- ¿Y cuales son esas cosas?- preguntó ella, habiendo enfundado la espada.

- Profecías, textos antiguos y sobre todo su vida.

¿Profecías? ¿_Más_ profecías? Harry creyó que aquel mismo día se suicidaría. Yexalen debió ver la cara impregnada de fatalismo que había puesto Harry por que dijo:

- Es tu destino, no puedes cambiar lo que ya está dicho. Él te matara si tú no lo matas. Y hay mucha gente que te necesita, más de lo que imaginas.

¿Cómo sabía ella de la profecía de Trelawney? Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron.

- Sibyll Trelawney es una de las _nuestras_, pequeño.- contestó la reina mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos.

_¿Qué QUE? _

- Accedió a ir a Hogwarts como cualquier alumna, gracias a la ayuda de varios hechizos, ella es una profetisa real, ella solo interpreta un papel, qué yo misma le ordene, cuando descubrí su don y que encontré a tu familia. Aquella profecía la había dado, años antes de que Dumbledor pudiera escucharla. Ahora mismo, la mujer es bastante mayor de lo que la has visto, y mucho más enérgica y guapa, debo decir. Ella ha permanecido allí, única y exclusivamente para asegurar tú seguridad dentro del castillo. Soy enteramente fanática de la frase, si quieres un buen trabajo, solo confía en los tuyos. Más bien, ella me confió su reino a mí. Es mi madre. Antigua reina.

Harry se cuestiono seriamente si se encontraba en un sueño. El fraude de profesora de adivinación, era en realidad una reina guerrera, entrada en edad, que era familia suya. Sin poder evitarlo, y dado al surrealismo de la historia no pudo evitar reírse, reírse como hacia tiempo que no se reía.

- No sé que parte graciosa tiene la historia, joven.- regañó Yexalen con tono duro.

- Yo si que la veo, señora.- contestó Harry.- Me parece que su historia es más que surrealista, por lo menos desde la parte de lo de Trelawney. Lo demás, he llegado a creerlo.- admitió éste.

- Pues puedes ir mentalizándote.- aconsejó con un tono mucho más fiero aquella vez, la mujer.

- ¿Y qué le hace pensar que haré lo que me pida?

- Señor Potter, estoy segura de que sabe que es lo que le conviene. Además, todavía no está enterado de lo que representa para esta comunidad. No sabe que sí yo doy sus orígenes a las mujeres del poblado, no saldría de éste sin un miembro menos. Así que, le aconsejo vivamente que se siente, y que sea un chico bueno.

- Como le he dicho antes, y espero no tener que repetir otra vez, no acepto ordenes de nadie, ni de una reina amazona, ni de un director de colegio, ni de un dios, ni de nadie, que no sea yo mismo.

- Jugando a eso no le vas a ganar a mi madre, te lo aseguro.- comentó la chica, antes de sentarse a su vez.

- Guapa.- dijo burlonamente Harry.- Por que no estás un rato calladita, no necesito tus consejos para nada.

- Bueno, podrás oírlos de igual manera con una espada medio clavada en tu garganta.- amenazó ella.

- Deberías dejar de ser tan agresiva, conozco a varias personas que tienen arrugas de más por mantener la cara tan crispada todo el día.- respondió el niño que vivió, sin ni siquiera inmutarse, haciendo que la princesa se volviera roja de ira.

- Dejar vuestras estúpidas peleas para otro momento.-ordenó Yexalen.- En cuanto a ti, Potter, hay muchas cosas que tienes que aprender sobre nosotras, te aconsejaría que dejar tu veredicto para el final y que no te hicieras ideas preconcebidas.

- ¿Y qué demonios le hace pensar que seguiré sus consignas como si fuera mi madre? Lamento recordarle de que, primero, no es mi madre, y segundo, no tengo madre. Dado, que no tengo madre, no me puede regañar como si fuera su hijo, a no ser claro que usted no existiera, cosa que sería una paradoja, por que claramente no puede regañarme si no existe. ¿Verdad?

Las dos mujeres le miraron como si fuera un bicho raro. Realmente no estaba muy lejos de serlo, pero poco importaba. Harry Potter, era especial en todos los sentidos de la palabra, y no era algo que fuera a cambiar en breve.

_- De un desterrado, nacerá un niño, un niño al que todo el mundo vera fuera de lugar. Pertenecerá a todos y a ningún sitio a la vez. En las esmeraldas se verá un poder crecer. Sus orígenes habrá que mostrar y su destino entenderá.-_ la voz de una mujer llamó la atención de los tres presentes en la sala.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- ¿No lo entiendes, Harry?- preguntó una voz que de repente pareció muy conocida a Potter.

La reina dio un bote encima de la silla, antes de levantarse y salir corriendo hacia la mujer que acaba de entrar en la estancia.

- ¿Qué tal has estado, Yexalen?

- Bien, no ha habido mucho problema últimamente. ¿Y tú que tal has estado?

- He tenido tiempos mejores, pequeña, todo está muy ajetreado allí fuera. Dumbledor tiene a todos de arriba para abajo, es muy difícil estar al tanto de todo últimamente. Menos mal que Albus, últimamente, parece ver en mi una fuente de información a punto de estallar y me va contando todo lo que va ocurriendo, sigue pensando que soy medio autista, creo.

- ¿Profesora Trelawney?- cuestionó el Gryffindor con los ojos abiertos al maximo, mientras hacia esfuerzos por no enseñar su blanca dentadura.

Todo lo que representaba la excéntrica profesora de adivinación, parecía haberse esfumado de un plumazo. Delante suyo se encontraba, una persona, entrada en edad, sin embargo sin muchas arrugas, con cara seria y tez morena. Unos ojos marrones muy claros y el mismo pelo negro que había heredado su nieta, solo que ligeramente vetado de blanco. Llevaba puesto una túnica de un sobrio gris y todas las innumerables joyas habían desaparecido como por arte de magia. Nunca mejor dicho.

- Esa soy yo, creo, aun que mi nombre es Pentesilea.

- Así que es cierto...- reflexionó Potter en voz alta.-Entonces... Usted sabe que todos en el colegio la toman por un fraude... ¡¡EH!! ¡Ha estado prediciendo mi muerte a propósito!- exclamó Harry muy agitado.

- Algún día morirás Harry.- contestó sabiamente la mujer.

- Eso no significa que usted tenga derecho a molestar a un pobre niño de 13 años, diciéndole que va a morir dentro de poco...

- Es gracioso, no puedes negarlo, Harry.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- No me parece que...

- ¿Qué tal ha estado mi nieta preferida? - cortó la mujer.

- Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

- Bien también.

- Me alegro.

- Lo mismo digo. Antes de que llegara, me parece que le habías explicado a Harry algo sobre nuestros ancestros. Eso son unas bases Potter. Necesitas un estudio bastante más grande y me voy a encargar de enseñarte a controlar la mente perfectamente, sé que Samuel ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo, pero aun hay cosas que tienes que aprender sobre ese asunto, así que espero que tengas ganas de aprender cosas sobre tu mente y sobre la adivinación. Sé que no es el fuerte del hombre, por que no le gusta. Y a ti tampoco, así que el interés que le habéis puesto a sido nulo.- Harry se sonrojó ante la mirada penetrante de la que había considera profesora más inútil de la plantilla del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.- Aun que en el capo de la Occlumancia y la Legeremancia el trabajo es más que increíble. aun que, y teniendo en cuenta que perteneces a mi familia, aun que sea por un lazo de parentesco efímero, tienes que tener alguna facilidad en ese campo, obligatoriamente.

Harry miró como la mujer andaba con mucha desenvoltura, hacia que apareciera una silla de la nada y se sentaba cómodamente, haciendo que los cuarto quedaran en un perfecto cuadrado.

* * *

Hace una bonita noche, Potter.- comentó la voz tranquila de Zaira mientras se sentaba, cerca de donde estaba el alumno favorito de su abuela y único habitante de genero masculino de todo el poblado.

Harry simplemente asintió.

- He oído a mi abuela decirle a mi madre que estás casi listo, que ella ya no te va a poder enseñar anda más, que solo tienes que afinar varias cosas. Podrás irte pronto, estarás contento.

El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras miraba al cielo estrellado, totalmente absorto.

- Supongo.- contestó él tras varios minutos.

- ¿Supones el qué?- preguntó la princesa mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Supongo que si. Que estoy contento.

La mujer suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué se supone que pasa ahora?- preguntó Potter perplejo.- ¿Qué es lo que he hecho yo, ahora?

- Nada. Simplemente nacer hombre. Todos sois igual de tontos. No entendéis nada de nada. Vuestro cerebro no entiende lo que os rodea, sois poco perspicaces para lo que no queréis ver.

Harry le miró mientras de nuevo se encogía de hombros.

- Si por lo menos me dijeras cual es el tema del que...

Los labios de la chica se posaron sobre los suyos, haciendo que se quedara callado.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, no muy lejos de allí, en una parte apartada de los jardines que daban a palacio:

- El chico estará listo en dos o tres dais como máximo. Le diré que tu ya sabías que iba a estar aquí, no creo que se vaya a enfadar, lo entenderá. Vas a tener que contarle sobre tu pasado. Tienes que hacerlo para que entienda algunas cosas que van a suceder. Estoy más que segura de que intentara robar la formula del departamento de misterios, y espero que por tu bien, le ayudes. Si no te atendrás a las consecuencias, Caradoc.

- Puedes estar tranquila Yexalen. Contaba hacerlo, se lo prometí. Bien, esperare en la villa. Cuando vuelva voy a enseñarle algo de informática, a conducir y algo de cultura muggle, que aun que ya la tiene bastante desarrollada, todavía hay cosas que creo que le faltan, sobre todo en el plan alta sociedad.

- Bien. Ahora, serías tan amable de ir...- la mujer intentó despedirse.

Antes de que está pudiera terminar su frase, los labios de su interlocutor, se posaron sobre lo suyos, para después desaparecer como si nunca hubiera existido.

- Me molesta mucho cuando hace eso. - dijo con resignación la reina antes de volver a palacio.

* * *

- Buenos días, Harry. ¿Qué tal has estado?- preguntó Samuel con una sonrisa.

- Bien. Tan preocupado como tú, más o menos.- respondió éste con mala cara.

- No creo que sea para tanto, al fin y al cabo, ellas te han tratado bien, muy bien diría yo, a juzgar por el aire ido y las marcas en tu cuello.- Harry se sonrojó vivamente.

- No creo que ese sea problema tuyo, Samuel.

- Pues yo creo que si. Vamos dime quien es.

- No pienso hacerlo.

El hombre sonrió.

- Bien, dejemos ese tema. Creo, pequeño Potter, de que aprendas cosas básicas como conducir, o manejar un ordenador, ahora parece inútil, pero puede que te saque de más de un problema en el futuro. Me parece que hay una cosa que aun no has visto. De la nada apareció un mapa, encima de la mesa, al lado de la cual estaban sentados. Era un mapa bastante grande y detallado.

- Nosotros nos encontramos aquí.- Sopfer señalo un punto, donde claramente se veía la villa y toda la fortificación.- Esto es la parte del bosque que pertenece a las amazonas.- Señalo toda una parte del bosque, en el centro, justo enfrente de la ciudad.- Al lado está el territorio de Enanos, no te aconsejo que pises el territorio, solo por gusto. Y justo detrás de este se encuentra el pantano de algunos gigantes. Creo que viven dos clanes enteros. Todo ese territorio es el final del territorio, luego vuelves al mar. Por cierto, dentro del mar, hay varios clanes de sirenas y tritones, son familia de las de Hogwarts, aun que son mucho más amables que aquellas. En mitad del mar, nos encontramos con dos pequeñas islas, una habitada por unicornios y otra por hadas y centauros. Volviendo a tierra, justo aquí, al lado del territorio de los gigantes, es el territorio de los lobos, hombres lobo. Y justo delante de estos, hay una ciudad.

Potter miró al maestro que había tenido durante aquellos 10 años, como si acabara de decir una barbaridad.

- ¿Cómo?

- Una ciudad, muggle y mágica.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que has oído. Aun que es bastante increíble, toda su estructura es básicamente moderna, como la de cualquier ciudad. Sin embargo en la mayoría de las casas hay caballerizas, una televisión, conexión a Internet y reciben el profeta todas las mañanas.

- ¿Y he estado solo, aquí encerrado durante DIEZ, DIEZ años? Tú estás loco.

- Este lugar está protegido, para todos es una especie de lugar sagrado, muy pocos lo han visto alguna vez, como bien he dicho hay que atravesar el territorio de los lobos para acceder aquí, y da la casualidad de que estos deben a la villa, un enorme respeto y tienen una deuda, que saldan, haciendo que ésta esté segura.

La cara de Harry se crispo profundamente.

- He estado allí, de hecho tengo una casa allí, y bueno he estado comprado varios objetos, entre otros, un regalo de cumpleaños para ti Potter.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

* * *

HoLa,

Bueno esto es todo, de momento, la verdad es que no me siento mucho más inspirada para hacer un capitulo más largo, así que lo corto, lo voy a subir y dentro de poco, o al menos eso espero, obtendréis más de la historia.

En fin,

Gracias por todo,

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo,

BeSoS,

MiRuG.

* * *

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Javi- Fernández:** Pareces nuevo en esto... ¿Desde cuando yo actualizó rapido? Eso es, desde nunca... jajajaja En fin, gracias por tu apoyo, BeSoS.

**GaiteroXoxe:** Gracias por dejar un review. Besos.

**Garry:** Así que sin review... ¿eehh? Pues que sepas que tu casi te quedas sin capitulo ;) Gracias por todo, Gryffindorcillo.

**Gandulfo:** Admito que mi obsesión con los elfos es bastante latente... Pero está historia a conseguido hasta que yo rompa mis propios moldes... jajajaja. Gracias. BeSoS.

**Mariet Malfoy:** Encanta de conocerte, yo soy Olatz, soy Española. En fin. Muchas gracias pro dejar un review, aun más teniendo en cuenta que no tienes Internet en casa. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado. Saludos.

**Slyther88:** En fin, ¿Qué decir guapa? Muchas gracias por estar ahí siempre ;) Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa de que en este fic, de momento no hay elfos... jajajajaja, de momento, jajajajaja. Y en cuanto a lo de Harry, como siendo yo una cruel Slytherin, te iba a revelar un dato tan importante... Muajajajaja!! Tendrás que esperar al capitulo 6... Muchos BeSoS.

**Sacralo:** Me parece que te has pasado. ¿A las 6:55 de la mañana y dejándome un review? ¡Te tenías que haber metido a la cama!! Gracias por el review. BeSoS.

**Selene:** Me alegra que te guste. Pobre Severus, aun que tengo que admitir que me encanta ser cruel con él. Aun que a veces me retengo solo por compañerismo entre la gente de la misma casa. Pero en fin... Si, yo también creo que debe de haber un cambio en la actitud de Harry. Pero ya lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos, aun quedan muchas sorpresas. Estoy trabajando en el capitulo 13 del de Sexto Curso... Y va bastante bien. Ya veremos. Gracias por el review.

**Remus-lupin-black-darkg:** Si que regresara a Hogwarts, pero como y bajo que circunstancias, tendrás que esperar. Si, si ya lo sé, soy muy cruel. Jajajaja. Gracias por el review.

Seguiré escribiendo, no te preocupes. Gracias por el review.

**Lord of the dark :** La verdad es que en las notas del final que casi nadie lee, incluyéndome a mi misma con otros fics, ya explique como funcionaba el tiempo en "nizeo" Asi que... De todas formas... Creo que voy a poner un pequeño apartado debajo de los reviews, por que la mayor parte de la gente no se ha enterado. Espero que la explicación abajo te sirva. Saludos. Gracias por el review.

**Al:** ¡Qué estrés! ¡Cuanta pregunta! Hoy tienes mala suerte, no pienso responderlas, por que si no... ¿Dónde estaría la gracia? Jajajajajaja No me mates por dios Gracias por el review. Saludos.

**Vampy Weasley, Suma Sacerdotisa de la Orden de las Mortifagas: **Siempre me ha hecho ilusión poner un nick que ocupe casi una línea del word... XD XD XD En fin. Tras este pequeño momento de poca lucidez, ya vuelvo a ser yo misma. ME gusta eso de Super Harry. Parece que estas diciendo Superman. Jajajaja. Bueno si supongo que es peligroso. De todas formas, déjame comentar, sin que sea realmente trascendental, que ves maldad por todas partes. Jajajaja. En fin. Digamos que si te has quedado intrigada con el capitulo anterior, no quiero ni saber como te he dejado con este capi. Jajajajajaja. La verdad es que como habras podido ver, no soy una persona que resuelve enigmas sino que los hace. Jajajajaja. XD XD XD No sé, me parece que hoy tengo un día muy chistoso. En fin, gracias por el review y como tú dices: Besitox!

**Lucumbus :** Ves, no ibas mal encaminado, de hecho era una joven guapa la que ha lanzado la flecha... jajajaja. Espero que te ahya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por el review. BeSoS.

**Nelly Esp:** Ya, ya por fin podemos hablar por messenger. Eso si se recupera y me deja entrar, que ahora no sé que narices le pasa, que al parecer a perdido mis listas de contactos y no se puede conectar, de todas formas, parece ser que es algo general, asi que... ni idea. Centrémonos en el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo. Lo de los elfos, admito hubiera sido muy típico en mi, de hecho, me quede bloqueada en esa parte por que no estaba para nada segura de que hacer... ¿Elfos, enanos, centauros... amazonas? Finalmente el encanto femenino pudo conmigo. XD XD XD. Hasta pronto, guapa. BeSoS.

**Ad89:** Me alegra que te guste la historia. Gracias por el review.

**Sophia Potter: **Estoy profundamente sonrojada. ¿Yo buena escritora? No digas tonterías. En fin, espero que este capitulo te guste también. BeSoS y Gracias por el review.

**lucyvier :** Ya he actualizado. Ya he actualizado. Ya he actualizado. Ya he actualizado. Ya he actualizado. Ya he actualizado. Ya he actualizado. Ya he actualizado. Ya he actualizado. Ya he actualizado. Ya he actualizado. Ya he actualizado. Ya he actualizado. Ya he actualizado. Ya he actualizado. Ya he actualizado. Ya he actualizado. Ya he actualizado. Ya he actualizado. Ya he actualizado. Ya he actualizado. Ya he actualizado. Ya he actualizado. XD XD XD Gracias por la presion ;);) jajaja No, gracias por el apoyo y el review!!

* * *

**.Atención.**

****

****

Respecto al tiempo, que Harry transcurre allí, como veo que no ha quedado muy claro solo diré:

Tiempo del mundo normal, que transcurre fuera: 184 días.

Velocidad: 20 veces mas rápida.

184 x 20 3680

Con lo que Harry pasa 3680 días allí, que viene a ser:

3680/364 10.10989 (aproximadamente)

0.10989 x 364 39 (aproximadamente)

_**Con lo que Harry pasa allí 10 años, un mes (de 31), una semana y un día allí**_

Espero que haya quedado claro. Y si no, dejarme un review preguntando.

* * *

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo,

BeSoS,

MiRuG


	6. Capitulo VI

**Capitulo 6: De regalos, historias y regresos. **

Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre una magnifica, espléndida, maravillosa y extraordinaria,... cajita de cartón, pintada de rosa chicle. Una expresión confusa se apodero de la cara de Potter. A su lado Nereus sonrió.

¿Sorprendido?

Sobre todo. ¿Qué demonios es esto, Sam?

Te gustara.

Es posible, en cuanto me digas que es lo que es.

Podrías sujetarlo. ¿No?

Podría, si no te conociera, y no hubiera posibilidad de que fuera un trasladador, que no me gustan.

No es un trasladador.- aseguró su compañero con una sonrisa divertida.

Ahora me fió menos.

Coge la cajita.

Harry se dio por vencido, y cogió su "regalo", abrió la caja y sacó de dentro una horrible muñeca de trapo que tenía cierto aire al muñeco diabólico. Al sacar la muñeca, como antes había predicho, Harry desapareció en un remolino de colores, junto con Samuel, que no había tardado ni un segundo en agarrar al chico, para ser trasportado el también.

¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso¡Me trae malos recuerdos¡Maldita sea! – bramó Harry de muy mal humor, si ni siquiera mirar a su alrededor.

Deja de protestar y mira a tu alrededor.- soltó Samuel con una sonrisa.

Entonces, Harry se paro a mirar. Vio un precioso y flamante deportivo biplaza plateado, y varias puertas.

¿Dónde estamos?

En un garaje.

¿Puedes ser más especifico?

¿Recuerdas que te comente que había un pueblo?

Claro.- respondió con la mandíbula apretada Harry.

Digamos que está casa es una de las del pueblo. Está pegando a la mía.- dijo con una sonrisa Samuel.

Quieres decir que...

Que mi regalo es está casa.- dijo el otro con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió y no pudo más que agradecer al hombre con un fuerte abrazo.

Creía que lo que más deseabas era librarte de mi.

Por eso te he comprado una casa, para no tener que verte todas las mañanas a la hora del desayuno.- rió Sofper.- La casa es tuya, no solo el garaje.- animó el hombre con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió a su vez, y subió las escaleras hacia la planta baja. La casa era una casa de estilo colonial por fuera y de decoración bastante moderna por fuera. Cuando subieron, se encontraron en el vestíbulo. Era de un color azul pastel muy agradable. Más escaleras subían a la primera planta. Volviendo al vestíbulo, tenía un armario empotrado que servia de guarda-abrigos y una puerta que conducía a la cocina y un arco que llevaba al salón.

El salón era amplio, equipado de lo ultimo en tecnología muggle y objetos mágicos. Tenía una enorme chimenea, al lado de la cual, había unas cuantas baldas llenas de diferentes tarros con lo que Harry supuso polvos flu y cosas por el estilo. Una puerta daba a un pequeño baño y otra a un espacioso comedor.

Había un enorme ventanal, frente a la mesa de madera maciza, sobre la cual había un pequeño bote sin etiquetar.

Potter giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de su tutor.

¿Es lo que creo que es?

Veritaserum. Ese es mi otro regalo. Creo que te mereces conocer la verdad sobre mi. Y para que no te queden dudas...

No es necesario, confió en ti.

Lo sé, Harry, lo sé. Pero yo no confió en mi mismo, no sé si seré capaz de contarte todo, por que sé que aun que no lo demuestres, vas a estar desilusionado.

Pues entonces simplemente no lo hagas.

Harry, por favor.

El chico cedió (por que no le quedaba otra opción), cuando vio que su mentor bebía la mitad del contenido del recipiente. El hombre se sentó tranquilamente en la silla, esperando con los ojos idos a que Harry preguntase algo.

¿Por qué me haces esto? Sabes que ya casi eres como un padre para mi, Sam.

Lo hago por que mereces saber quien soy realmente.

¿Tan grave es?

No mereces que te mienta, simplemente.

Está bien.- Harry suspiro.¿Cómo te llamas?

Caradoc Dearborn.

Un momento ese nombre me suena... ¿Quién eras?

Pertenecía a la Orden, Harry. Es posible que hayas visto la foto que nos hicimos.

Exactamente. ¡Ahora¡Tu estabas muerto¡Nadie encontró tu cuerpo¿Pero... Cómo...?

Por que no estoy muerto, Potter.

¿Dumbledor sabe donde estoy?

No.

Harry se sorprendió de la respuesta y momentáneamente dudó de si el veritaserum había tenido algún efecto en el hombre. Pero pronto dejo de lado sus dudas, por que pese a que los dos podían evitar sus efectos en pocas cantidades, con toda la poción que se había tomado el hombre, aquello era imposible.

¿Pero realmente quien eres?

Soy Samuel Nereus Sofper, guardián de la Tierra del Viento.

¿La Tierra del Viento? Yexalen dijo que se llamaba Nizeo.

Eso es algo que realmente nunca llegaré a entender, ellas son las únicas que lo llaman así, y no dan explicaciones a nadie sobre el porque. Pero volvamos al tema que nos interesa, esto es "la Tierra del Viento". Un celebre elemental de por aquí la nombro así, por que era el único lugar donde lograba dominar al Viento. Era un elemental de tierra. Aun que quizás en ingles suene mejor, Wind Land.

¿Pero y Guardián?

Yo protejo la zona. Es como ser el que guardián de un hechizo Fidelio sobre estás tierras y sus habitantes.

Harry le miro sorprendido.

¿Así que eres digamos el "gobernador" de estas tierras?

Si, algo así.

¿Todos vosotros convivís tranquilamente?

Si. Todos los que vivimos aquí, somos gente que o necesita protección o una guarida. Así que nos hacemos favores los unos a los otros. Cada cual tiene su tierra y sus poderes y dones. Somos libres de hacer lo que queramos, mientras no dañemos Wind Land a propósito o peleemos con nuestros vecinos. Claro que hay tensiones entre varios grupos...

¿Si?

Nadie puede pelear en estas tierras. Su creador hizo que eso fuera así, simplemente convivencia armoniosa y quien viole esa simple ley, será desterrado o matado, dependiendo la causa.

¿Y quien es ese creador?

Merlín, por supuesto.

¿Merlín¿Ese Merlín?

Claro, muchacho. ¿Has oído hablar de Ávalon?

Si.

Digamos que es el estúpido nombre que se le ocurrió a Arturo en sus tiempos de reinado.

¿Esto es Ávalon?

No existe Ávalon.

Pero tu mismo acabas de decir que...

Acabo de decir que es una de las estúpidas tonterías que se le ocurrieron a Arturo, un rey humano algo desquiciado después de que su mujer le engañara. Nosotros vivimos en las Tierras del Viento.

Harry le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Entonces Ávalon qué es?

Ávalon fue una enorme ciudad amurallada muy bella y majestuosa. Aun que no era tal y como lo pintan ningún paraíso terrenal. Pero todo cambio, el día en el que Merlín, enseñó a Arturo esto. La creación de la que se sentía más orgulloso. Había conseguido manejar magia pura y crear esto en una especie de lazo inter-dimensional, al que solamente se podía acceder desde Ávalon. Arturo pese a las recomendaciones de Merlín, hizo que los dos lugares estuvieran en total contacto, así que esto paso a ser una especie de "anexo a Ávalon" que Arturo se empeñaba en llamar Ávalon, también.

¿Y cuando cambio?

En sus últimos años Arturo no dejaba esto, se había enamorado de esto, y con su muerte pretendía destruirlo consigo. Pero Merlín en cuanto se entero, se opuso rotundamente. Hubo una especie de guerra aquí dentro. Arturo había hecho aliados, además de su guardia real, que le acompañaba a todos los sitios. Pero no por nada se considera a Merlín, uno de los más poderosos magos de la historia. Expulso al rey de aquí, hizo que todos los pueblos firmaran un hechizo que protegería estas tierras. Y ese hechizo recayó sobre Merlín. No voy a contarte toda su historia por que sería demasiado largo. Pero bueno, eso convirtió a Merlín y sus descendientes en guardianes de las Tierras del Viento.

¿Tú, tú eres descendiente de...?

Si, Harry.

El chico estuvo a punto de reír. Esa historia era demasiado novelera como para creerse aquello. Aun así, no dijo nada más que nada por que con el veritaserum, él no podría mentir.

¿Y que paso con Ávalon¿Existe aun?

Si, el castillo al menos. Aun que Merlín se encargo de que fuera un lugar muy protegido y qué no se supiera lo que había sido antes ni a donde lleva.

¿Dónde est�?

¿No sé te ocurre, Potter?

No.

Hogwarts, Harry. Hogwarts.

Ahora si que sin poder evitarlo, Harry rió con ganas. ¿Hogwarts, Ávalon? Era más que sabido que Hogwarts había sido fundado por los 4 Grandes y nadie nunca había mencionado nada sobre que era un castillo muggle anteriormente.

No es gracioso muchacho.- oyó que decían en su cabeza Harry.

El chico botó en su asiento poniéndose serio de repente. Dejando un poco de lado aquella historia fantástica Harry intento enfocar más las cosas.

¿Entonces... tú que sacas de esto¿De que yo esté aquí?

Muchas cosas, Harry. Ellos ...

¿Ellos quienes?

Simplemente ellos.

¿Y quienes son ellos?

Ellos son, sencilla y llanamente poderosos.

Cuéntame su historia.- preguntó mucho más interesado Harry sentándose con la silla girada frente a Samuel.

No la conozco entera, solo sé leyendas. Ellos son poderosos y inmortales. No muchos los han podido ver, yo soy uno de los afortunados. Pero Harry, no está en mi poder mencionarte más acerca de ellos.

¡Genial¡Pues no haber dicho nada!

Tu preguntaste.- argumento el hombre sinceramente.

Harry se levanto y se acerco a la ventana para ver un enorme prado verde.

¿Y qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer ahora?

Volvemos a Hogwarts.- dijo casi como una orden Samuel

Harry le miro furioso, lo único que siempre le había gustado del hombre, era que se tomaba las cosas con tranquilidad y que no intentaba controlar su vida. Y sabía de memoria que volver a Hogwarts haría que su vida volviese a ser controlada y mirada de todas partes.

"Finite Incantatem"

Los efectos de la poción desparecieron de inmediato, después de que Harry pronunciara las palabras.

¿No me crees, verdad- preguntó Samuel con una sonrisa triste.

La mayor parte de las cosas que me has dicho son o poco fundamentadas o muy imaginativas, por no decir otra cosa.

"Y aun no sabe lo que realmente tiene que saber" pensó Samuel con un suspiro interno.

Es nuestra historia.- dijo simplemente Samuel sin dejar de mirar los ojos esmeralda que tenían algo confundido dentro.

El chico no respondió, simplemente pensó en lo que le decía su corazón.

Supongo que será cierto, no veo por que me mentirías.

El hombre se disponía a contestar cuando alguien llamó al timbre. Harry sorprendido, fue a abrir seguido de Samuel.

La sorpresa que se llevo el chico fue increíble, cuando vio quien se encontraba en el porche de su casa. Era ella. Y tenía la misma cara de desconcierto que la suya, seguramente.

¿Harry?

¿Zaira?

Los dos sonrieron sinceramente, antes de que la chica se lanzara a los brazos de él, para así poder acceder mejor a sus labios. Un ligero carraspeo les hizo volver a la realidad.

¿Algo de lo que tenga que enterarme- preguntó Sofper seriamente.

¿Padre- preguntó la chica con los ojos desorbitados y las mejillas coloradas.

¿Padre- interrogó Harry hacia la chica.¿Él¿Él es tu padre?

La chica rió nerviosamente.

Espero que podáis aclararme por que mi hija y mi protegido se estaban "metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta".

¿Su protegido¿Harry- preguntó la chica aun mirando a los dos escéptica.

¿Su hija?

No creía que lo conocieras.- se excusó ella.

No sabía que era tu padre. Un momento. ¿Eres rey- preguntó Harry suspicaz hacia el otro hombre.

¡No- negó gesticulando muy exageradamente.- Las amazonas simplemente nos usan. Alguna que otra está casada, pero la reina no se puede casar.- dijo el de repente con la vista perdida.- Pero ese no es el tema. ¿Algo que no me hayáis comentado?

Bueno...- empezaron los dos nerviosamente.- Veras... Somos pareja...

Potter, más te vale tener cuidado con, mi niña, por que como se te ocurra hacerle algo, créeme que te perseguiré hasta la muerte y Voldemort parecerá un juego de niños al lado mío. ¿Has entendido- preguntó amenazante Samuel.

El chico sonrió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca y asintió levemente.

Vamos, padre, no hace falta ser tan brusco. Harry no me hará nada...- intentó conciliar la chica.- Que yo no quiera...- la sugerencia pareció molestar más al padre.- Solo bromeaba. Te estaba buscando.

¿En la casa de al lado?

Te sentí.- comentó ella con una sonrisa tímida.

Olvidaba ese detalle tuyo y de toda tu familia materna.- explicó con fastidió él.

Perdón, creo que me he perdido. – dijo ligeramente aturdido Harry.

Dones de la familia Harry. Supongo que Penny no te lo dijo por que no te concierne.

¿Penny¿Pentesilea¿Tu abuela ha vuelto- preguntó Samuel con las cejas alzadas.

No te hagas el tonto. Sé que has estado con madre.

¿Te lo ha contado- pregunto el padre con una mueca indefinible.

No, pero su cara soñadora es característica.

El hombre tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco.

Esta conversación está siendo más que extraña. ¿Pasamos dentro y tomamos algo- propuso Harry.

Claro.

La chica simplemente se dirigió al salón y se acomodó en uno de los sillones mientras hacia aparecer unos refrescos de la nada.

* * *

- A llegado el gran día.- suspiró Harry.

La chica ni siquiera se inmuto, sabía que si despegaba la cara del cristal, se derrumbaría allí mismo. No sabía cuando le volvería a ver, ni siquiera si iba a poder volver a verle.

¿Tienes todo listo, Harry- preguntó Samuel con un tono neutro.

Si. Ya lo he reducido todo.

Toma.- Samuel le tendió una foto.

¿Qué es?

Un trasladador, aparecerse hasta aquí es demasiado agotador las primeras veces. Así que es un trasladador que te traerá aquí cuando quieras.

Gracias. Pero creía que venias conmigo.

Claro que voy, pero este tipo de objetos te los tengo que dar aquí, fuera se hacen invisibles a todo aquel que no lo haya visto aquí.

¡Oh- fue lo único que pudo decir.

La chica miro a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida hasta el momento y su corazón no pudo más que encogerse. Ella, conocida por sus dotes en la lucha y en la magia, se quedaría allí, mientras que ellos arriesgaban sus vidas por todos. Y todo aquello por que era la maldita princesa. ¡Al diablo con todo! Ella les acompañaría, estaba decidido.

Bien, cariño, nos veremos pronto.

Adiós.- dijo Harry secamente.

El trasladador nos va a transportar en 4, 3, 2, 1, ya!

Harry lo único que pudo sentir fue como unas manos se sujetaban a su brazo izquierdo, antes de que todo se volviera totalmente negro, y segundos después demasiado colorido.

¡Llegamos- comentó Sofper sin darse cuenta de la presencia de una tercera persona, demasiado ocupado acomodándose su caro traje gris perla.

Harry miro incrédulo a la chica que había escondido su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre la cabeza y el cuello de él.

¿Estás bien- preguntó suavemente Potter

Si.- oyó que respondía temblorosa la otra voz.

De hecho todavía no levantaba la cabeza, por si encontraba los ojos verdes llenos de ira.

Mírame.- ordenó el niño de oro, ya no tan niño.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en los verdes y se estuvieron mirando unos segundos antes de que una sonrisa floreciera en el rostro de héroe del mundo mágico.

¿No estás enfadado-preguntó en un hilo de voz ella.

Él quizás no. ¡Pero yo si¡Eres una inmadura Zaira Helas Sofper- bramó su padre al darse cuenta de que pegado a su pupilo, había un bulto demasiado grande como para ser alguna maleta.

Los ojos azules de la chica mostraron determinación, aun que culpabilidad.

¿Y que pretendías que hiciera, padre-preguntó ella molesta.¿Qué me quedará allí, mientras vosotros arriesgáis vuestras vidas¡Me niego rotundamente!

Eres una inmadura, caprichosa y una simple niña de mama.- gritó su padre histérico.¿Acaso no entiendes que eres una maldita princesa¿Qué tu deber es mirar como los demás actúan, para así estar seguros de que hay línea de sucesión en tu familia?

Samuel. Por favor.- intentó tranquilizar Harry.- Lo hecho, hecho está. De todas formas es su decisión, y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie. Quizás esté sea su destino, luchar junto a tantos otros. Tú tendrías que entenderlo. Es sangre de tu sangre. ¿Qué te hace pensar que es diferente a ti¿Qué no le gusta pelear por su gente?

El hombre asintió ligeramente, aun sin quitar aquella mueca de enfado.

Sigo pensando que has sido muy irresponsable, niña.- dijo Nereus con tono duro, sonrió y dijo ya más relajado.- Pero supongo que me alegro que no te hayas quedado mirando desde la tribuna, no sería digno de una Sofper.

La chica sonrió mientras apretaba más a Harry.

Si sigues apretando así, es posible que me partas alguna que otra costilla.- comentó risueño Harry mientras daba un beso en la mejilla a la princesa.

La chica se sonrojo.

Bien, en marcha. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Como has venido sin ropa ni nada, Zaira, tú iras a recorrer las tiendas de Londres, incluido el callejón Diagon, para comprarte algo decente, mientras tu noviecito y yo vamos al ministerio.

El guardián de Nizeo paso un saco lleno de monedas y un fajo de billetes a su hija, antes de sujetarla de la mano y desaparecer con un ligero "plop". Harry les miro y hizo lo mismo.

Los tres se encontraron de pronto en mitad del callejón Diagon, algunos transeúntes se les habían quedado mirando, pero tras algunos segundos, la gente volvió a sus asuntos.

Vamos a reservar dos habitaciones en el Caldero Chorreante. Nos veremos en la cena.- dijo Samuel tomando el control de la situación.

La chica se acerco a la primera boutique que vio, mientras que los dos hombres se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante.

Más tarde, desaparecieron para llegar cerca de la cabina de teléfonos que les conduciría al ministerio.

Samuel saco una especie de tarjeta de colores de entre sus ropas y la inserto en la ranura de la cabina, seguido marco:

6-2-4-4-2

Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor, no olvide retirar su pase al salir, señor Dearborn.- la voz era una voz masculina, y aun que ligeramente distorsionada, sonaba totalmente natural.

Harry se sorprendió al oir el mensaje y busco los ojos de su mentor.

No pensarías que eso que vistes en tu quinto curso era el verdadero departamento de misterios. ¿Verdad- preguntó burlón Samuel.- Eso solo es un laberinto engaña tontos. Nosotros tratamos cosas peligrosas y necesitamos discreción, un lugar tan poco protegido no podía ser nuestra guarida. En cuanto a lo de la identificación, un inefable es inefable con sus códigos de acceso hasta la muerte.

La cabina tembló repentinamente y tras varios segundos de oscuridad total, se encontraron, delante de una pequeña estancia, blanca totalmente. En frente de la entrada de la cabina, había un hombre, algo entrado en años, sentado tranquilamente tras su mesa.

¡Alfred- exclamó Samuel con una sonrisa.¡Aun sigues aquí!

Inefable hasta la muerte. Ya sabes cual es el lema. Y aun que no sea uno de verdad, os conozco demasiado. Caradoc, no sabes la alegría que me da verte, sobre todo por que aposté 100 galeones a que no habías muerto contra Theodore, veremos la cara que se le queda.

Me encanta que te alegres por verme y no por cuestiones monetarias.- ironizo Samuel con una sonrisa.

¿Y quien es tu joven acompañante?

Harry Potter. Es de total confianza, no te preocupes.

¿Harry Potter- los ojos del "portero" se abrieron desmesuradamente.- Es un placer conocerle en persona señor.

El hombre le tendió la mano y Harry la estrecho más por compromiso que por gusto.

Bien, podéis pasar.

De la nada apareció una especie de puerta hecha de un material translucido, que increíblemente no dejaba ver nada.

Venga, vamos.-animó Samuel, antes de introducirse en la puerta.

El Gryffindor le siguió con una mirada escéptica. De pronto se encontró en una inmensa sala, de aquel riguroso blanco, llena de personas que iban de un lado al otro, ataviados de batas de diferentes colores.

Sígueme.

Nereus fue directo hacia el final de la estancia, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas curiosas que les enviaban la mayoría de los presentes.

Caradoc.- gritó alguien desde lejos.

El guardián se giro, tras haber reconocido la voz perteneciente a Theodore.

¿Eres tú- preguntó el otro hombre ya a la altura de los dos "visitantes"

Creía que no hacías preguntas estúpidas.

Es un placer volver a verte, amigo. Todos te dimos por muerto, menos el viejo Alfred.

Si, si ya me ha comentado la apuesta.

¿No me vas a dar un abrazo, viejo amigo- preguntó el otro intentando cambiar rápidamente de tema.

Los dos se abrazaron bastante fuertemente.

¿Nos llevas al despacho de Anderson?

Claro que si, no todos los días se vuelve de la muerte.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona Theodore.

Vete al infierno.

De hecho ya he estado.- comentó con una sonrisa aun mayor el tal Theodore.

Bien, ya sabes el camino, será mucho más fácil así.- se burló Samuel.

El hombre no respondió, por que habían llegado al lado de una puerta, igual de blanca que la pared. Pulso varios números en una pequeña placa de seguridad y la puerta se abrió dando a unas escaleras.

Os acompaño, esto no me lo pierdo.- dijo Theodore entrando el ultimo.

Otra puerta de madera se puso delante de los dos. Llamaron suavemente a las puerta y la voz de un hombre le dijo que pasaran.

Caradoc, es increíble. Señor Potter, un placer conocerle.

Buenos días, Louis. ¿A que esa silla es cómoda- preguntó Caradoc con una sonrisa Slytherin.

Si, desde luego mucho más cómoda que los taburetes de la cafetería.- contestó el otro sin inmutarse.

Me alegra que hayas sido tu el que me ha reemplazado todo este tiempo.- hizo hincapié en la palabra remplazado.

Harry entonces se dio cuenta, Samuel tenía que haber sido el jefe del departamento de Misterios.

Supongo que viniendo de ti, eso es un cumplido.- observó el otro hombre mientras se levantaba y se apoyaba contra la mesa.

Es bastante más que un cumplido.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más.

Tendré que informar a Dumbledor de que no habías muerto y que sigues con vida.

Contaba con eso, no te preocupes Anderson.

¿Piensas volver- preguntó el jefe inseguro,mirando fijamente al hombre.

Supongo, pero eso son asuntos entre Dumbledor y yo. Por otra parte, Louis, necesito varios artículos y papeles.- informó Samuel.

Todo está a tu disposición, ya lo sabes. Aun que me alegra que hayas tenido la decencia de comunicarme que estabas aquí personalmente.

He de decir que he estado a punto de no venir, de todas formas, ya sabías por Alfred que estaba aquí.

Louis Anderson hizo una mueca y un ruidito con la lengua.

¿Qué es lo que vas a coger?

Nada que vayas a echar en falta, por que no sabes ni que existe.- dijo el antiguo jefe con una sonrisa burlona.

Estoy al tanto de todos tus proyectos, no por nada hay archivos. ¿Sabes?

Si, si claro. ¿De veras crees que todo está marcado en los archivos, no- siguió con el mismo tono burlón Sofper.- Si me permites varios segundos sentarme en tu preciosa silla.

Desde luego.- dijo aun que no muy convencido Louis, pero como bien había dicho Samuel, si él aparecía, Louis volvería a ser el segundo al mando.

Sofper se sentó delante de la mesa, abrió dos cajones recito unas cuantas palabras y una pila de documentos se aparecieron delante suyo. Louis le miro con los ojos como platos.

Ya ves.

El hombre abrió varias de las carpetas y murmuro varias cosas antes de levantarse y agradecer ligeramente, demasiado concentrado en los informes, saliendo del despacho seguido de Harry y Theodore.

Samuel se dirigió con paso decidido hacia una de las secciones, la única que se encontraba en el piso de debajo y la más grande de todas. Allí se encontraron con los más veteranos, que saludaron a Samuel con una sonrisa y ojos sorprendidos.

Lucas, buenos días.

Señor Dearborn.

Te he dicho mil veces que me llames por mi nombre. Bien. ¿Me podrías sacar las cajas de los proyectos L-667, L-120, E-523 y S-033?

Claro, un segundo, por favor.

¿Vas a volver- preguntó Theodore mirando a su amigo.

No creo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Pero, es tu puesto, no es que le haga ascos a Anderson, es un muy buen jefe de departamento. Pero sin duda tu lo eras mejor.- halagó el hombre vestido de una bata azul cielo.

Theo, no he venido aquí para trabajar. He venido para recoger mis pociones y mis papeles más efectivos, ponerlos totalmente a punto y usarlos. ¿Recuerdas cuales son los proyectos que he nombrado, no?

Claro que si. Y sé que más de uno se te va a echar encima.

No, si no saben quien a sido.

El otro no dijo nada aun que negó bajando la cabeza.

Señor, aquí tiene.- Lucas venía con varios paquetes flotando alrededor.

Muchísimas gracias.- agradeció Samuel, mientras encogía los paquetes y los metía en sus bolsillos.- Adiós.

Hasta la vista, señor.

Minutos después, los dos, Harry y Samuel, se encontraban andando por las calles de Londres, para ir a comprar algo de ropa, ya que no tenían nada mejor que hacer hasta la hora de la comida.

* * *

- Es un placer volver a verte. Aun que no negaré que es más que sorprendente.- dijo Dumbledor con una expresión seria.

Lo mismo digo, Albus.- contestó Samuel después de darle un sorbo a la taza de té.

Te creíamos muerto...

Albus, por favor.- dijo el tutor de Potter con fin ahorrar tiempo.

Es increíble, creo que eres de las pocas personas que logran deshacerme de todas mis vueltas.

Será por que en cierto modo nos parecemos.- contestó el otro, dejando la fina taza de porcelana en la mesa del despacho del hombre.

Algo me dice, que has venido aquí para mucho más que volver a fomrar parte de la Orden...

* * *

HoLa,

Bueno aquí está el capitulo 6 de la historia... A ver que os parece... Y si, lo dejo así para haceros rabiar... xD xD Y bueno a ver si Garry se calma un poco (que carácter!). Por cierto he estado a punto de no subir el capi por no haberme dejado un review... ¡Mala Personaa!

En fin espero que os haya gustado ese pequeño trozo de historia... Aun que si es cierto... lo mío creo que ya es crónico, no logro terminar de decir todo en un mismo capitulo, me encanta el suspense... xD

_Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo,_

BeSoS,

**MiRuG**

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews: **

****

**Lord Sparky: **Si, jajajaja hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos... Nada de KillRon... hombre... pobrecito... déjalo vivir por lo menos hasta que entre en acción...! Que en este fic de momento siquiera a aparecido... Bueno eso lo tengo pensado, pero para más adelante... así que... de momento te quedas con las ganas. P BeSoS. Muchas gracias :D

**Nelly Esp:** ¡Oh! Bueno la verdad es que no olvido los fics, solamente los dejo en Standby... xD xD En fin... Me alegra que te guste la pareja... Y no tendrás ningun lazo familiar con Sibyll, no? Por que últimamente estás muy bruja. XD. Gracias.

**Jonathan:** Me alegra que te guste... Y espero que este capitulo no te defraude, la verdad es que a mi no me convence mucho. Y Muchísimas Gracias. :D

**Javi-Fernández:** Creo que eres el unico que se lee todo de cabo a rabo y que le gusta... �! XD En fin, muchas gracias como siempre... Me encanta leer tus reviewsss! No sé que haría sin ellos :P :D:D. Gracias. BeSoS wapo!

**Marc:** Me alegra mucho que te guste... De momento Dumbledor se va a llevar unas cuantas sorpresas... Pero en el próximo capitulo :P xD xD En fin... Graciasss!

**Prongs:** Bueno este es un fic en el que el tiempo pasa diferente en los dos "mundos, dimensiones". El caso es que para los de Nizeo (me gusta más ese nombre, debe de ser que tengo algo de amazona ) el tiempo pasa como ya he dicho varias veces 20 veces más rápido, así que Harry realmente apenas tiene 15 años... Por que en "nuestro" mundo solo han pasado 184 días... Mientras que allí tiene aproximadamente 275 años... Así que bueno... Espero que te hayas enterado de algo... Y si no, pues mándame un mail y intentare explicarlo mejor. :D Gracias por el review.

**Gandulfo:** Creo que como lo del "suspense", la frecuencia de actualizaciones es casi una cosa crónica :P :P :P :D. En fin, haré lo posible por actualizar antes Si, si eso, miente, que como buena Slytherin tu conciencia apenas tiene remordimientos xD xD Gracias. Un Saludito!

**Mariet Malfoy:** Si, creo que eso también me hizo mucha gracia a Harry. De todas formas, y dado que tengo que hacer que Sibyll parezca una persona sería, me parece que ese detalle no podía faltar :D. Por cierto, me alegra que te sorprendiera, necesitaba algo así, es que si no al final todos los fics son casi iguales. Algo novedoso no nos venía mal a ninguno, creo. Muchas gracias.

**Remus-lupin-black-darkg:** Bueno yo con mis ritmos de actualización... ya ni siquiera digo nada, por que sé que si prometo que lo haré más rápido, no voy a hacerlo, así que... Me alegra que la parte de los antepasados de Harry te haya gustado. Pero aun hay más... Pero no voy a decir más por que luego me dicen que tengo favoritismo hacia algunos... y como tú comprenderás... ... xD xD Gracias.

**Sanarita31:** Me alegra que te guste... Pero bueno lo de mis actualizaciones es un tema a parte que procuro no tocar muy seguido Cara de angelito En fin... Gracias.

**Lucumbus:** Jajajajajaja Me alegra que por lo menos uno de mis "lectores" haya por fin entendido que es prácticamente inútil decirme que actualice más rapido, por que lo mio no son las prisas... xD xD xD xD. Jajajaja Eso pretendia al integrarla al fic (a Trelawney, por supuesto) Es que creo que si no todos terminamos escribiendo casi lo mismo, y no me parece que eso sea interesante. Y dado que espero que el fic parezca interesante... Pues eso.

**Slyther88:** Carmen! Que alegría que me hayas dejado un review! P Pero si en está historia no hay elfos! Pero que cabeza la tuyaaa! No vas a necesitar lidiar con elfos... Al menos por el momento... xD xD Ahora estoy genial, de vacaciones... y tú, qué tal? Espero que bien. BeSoS. Gracias. :D

**Al:** Bueno si, la verdad es que me apetecía sorprender un poco. Creo que todos estamos hartos de que las ideas se repitan una y otra vez. Asi que bueno mi imaginación creo que hizo un buen trabajo con lo de Sibyll... En fin... Gracias.

_

* * *

_

_Gracias por vuestro apoyo,_

**BeSoS,**

**MiRuG**


	7. Capitulo VII

**Capitulo VII: De charlas. **

_- Es un placer volver a verte. Aun que no negaré que es más que sorprendente.- dijo Dumbledor con una expresión seria. _

_- Lo mismo digo, Albus.- contestó Samuel después de darle un sorbo a la taza de té. _

_- Te creíamos muerto. _

_- Albus, por favor.- dijo el tutor de Potter con fin ahorrar tiempo. _

_- Es increíble, creo que eres de las pocas personas que logran deshacerme de todas mis vueltas. _

_- Será por que en cierto modo nos parecemos.- contestó el otro, dejando la fina taza de porcelana en la mesa del despacho del hombre. _

_- Algo me dice, que has venido aquí para mucho más que volver a formar parte de la Orden..._

De hecho, ahora mismo no es una de las cosas que más me interesan. Albus.- respondió el otro sorprendiendo al viejo director.

¿Entonces, a qué debo tu visita?

Supuse que te gustaría verme.- contestó Samuel con una sonrisa burlona en su boca.

¡Oh¡Claro, claro! Siempre es bueno ver a viejos conocidos.- respondió Dumbledor seriamente aun con sus ojos azul celeste centelleantes.

Me preguntaba cuanto sabes de Potter y su desaparición.

Así que sabes algo de Harry.- concluyó el hombre de la barba, perspicazmente.

Por favor Albus, sabes que yo no me codeo con gente tan importante.- ironizó el hombre con los ojos entrecerrados.

Bueno la única novedad que tenemos de Harry ahora es que está a salvo, donde quiera que esté.

¿El viejo amuleto de la familia Potter?

Es una suerte que James me lo confiara antes de morir.- contestó Dumbledor tranquilamente.

¡Oh, si, una suerte!- contestó el otro con un ligero toque de alegría, totalmente teatral.

¿Me vas a decir lo que te trae por aquí?- preguntó tras unos segundos Albus totalmente serio.

Venía a preguntarte que tal han ido las cosas por aquí.- se puso unos segundos pensativo y continuó con una sonrisa cómica.- ¿Qué tal han ido las cosas pro aquí?

Hemos tenido momentos mejores. Voldemort está otra vez activo y con ganas de guerra. Por lo menos de momento no se a enterado de que Harry ha desaparecido, y rezo por que eso siga así. Si no, la ola de ataques sería irrefrenable. De momento tiene a muchos de los efectivos buscando al chico por Asia y por América del norte. A dado orden de traerlo a él, ya que no está en Hogwarts junto a mi.

El problema es que ni siquiera tú sabes donde está... Si no, todo estaría perfectamente.

El hombre asintió, antes de darle un trago a su taza de té.

Creo que se ha escapado. Supongo que lo hice mal. Debí de haberme sincerado desde el principio.

¿Te refieres a esa vendita profecía?

Si.

¿Quiénes más lo saben?

Nadie, excepto él.

¿No sé lo has dicho a nadie?

Cuando vuelva tendrá tiempo de hacerlo él mismo. No soy quien para revelar semejante información a nadie.

Sin embargo conmigo hiciste una excepción.

Caradoc, lo tuyo es diferente. Tú eres mucho más sensato de lo que cualquiera podría ser.

Y tengo muchas amistades, o por lo menos las tenía, que pueden ayudar. ¿No es cierto?- el hombre no espero una respuesta.- Albus, sé que también eres humano. No busques excusas. Simplemente no eras capaz de soportar semejante noticia tú solo. Necesitabas de alguien con quien hablar. Y creo que soy de las pocas personas en las que realmente confías.

Siempre tan astuto, Caradoc.- respondió el hombre mayor con una sonrisa triste.

Tuve un buen maestro.- respondió el hombre tranquilamente.

Los dos bebieron de las tazas, metidos en sus pensamientos.

¿Me vas a decir que es lo que sabes de Harry?- preguntó Albus con voz que notaba preocupación.

¿Acaso sé algo?- preguntó el otro hombre.

Caradoc, por favor.- pidió Dumbledor con una mirada suplicante.

El hombre pareció meditarlo varios segundos y dejo la taza otra vez encima de la mesa.

Albus, me alegra poder decirte que este colegio todavía responde algo a mis llamados.

El jefe del Wizengamot miró con una ceja alzada al hombre que se encontraba frente a él, que sonrió ampliamente. Samuel recitó varias palabras y de pronto una especie de esfera enorme se aprecio en el despacho oval, de ella salían varias chispas de colores que hacían imposible ver lo que había dentro. De pronto, ésta explotó sin hacer ningún ruido para desvelar los cuerpos de dos jóvenes.

Buenos días.- saludó educadamente la mujer, mientras avanzaba ligeramente.

Creo Albus, que no conoces a mi hija, Zaira.- presentó Samuel.

¿Tienes una hija?- preguntó el hombre, mirando apenas a la mujer, más concentrado en los ojos verdes de su acompañante.

Bueno, algo tenía que haber que no supieras, Albus.- sonrió el otro hombre.

Hay muchas cosas que no sé, joven.- respondió el director.

Sin embargo, creo que ya conoces a nuestro querido acompañante.

Los ojos celestes se despegaron de los ojos esmeralda, para centrarse en los igual de azules de su interlocutor en busca de una confirmación.

Director.- saludó Harry mientras hacia que una silla apareciera de la nada y se sentaba.

¿Harry?

Creo que si.- respondió el chico.

El suspiro que soltó el hombre después de aquello fue increíble. Se dejo caer en su silla y cerro los ojos como si acabara de quitarse un enorme peso de encima.

¿Cómo?- preguntó Albus Percibal, tras unos segundos, con una radiante sonrisa y un brillo excepcional en los ojos.

Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar más tranquilamente.- respondió Samuel.- Simplemente me lleve a Harry unos cuantos días.

Pero...- el hombre pareció pasar de la más grande de las euforias al más monumental enfado.- ¡SOIS UNOS INSENSATOS!

La voz del director fue prácticamente escuchada por todo el castillo.

Ya lo sabíamos, pero nunca viene mal que nos lo recuerden.- respondió Samuel tranquilamente.

�¡Pero estáis locos?- la voz del director era más baja, no por ello menos amenazante.- Puedo pasar que tú, vuelvas tras años que te creía muerto y no decir nada. Pero que hayas raptado a Harry... ¡Me parece totalmente excesivo¡Y por lo menos podías haber avisado, descerebrado!

La voz del director se parecía totalmente a una reprimenda que le hace un padre a un hijo, y Nereus parecía algo embarazado.

El director siguió reclamando cosas durante un rato más, antes de sentarse en su silla, sacar varios pergamino en blanco y empezar a escribir.

Harry, Zaira. ¿Podrías dar esto a los profesores de Pociones, Transformaciones y Encantamientos? Confió en que sabes el camino, Harry.

No se preocupe, señor. Ahora volvemos.- respondió Harry mientras cogía los pergaminos y la mano de su pareja.

Los dos salieron de allí segundos después, rumbo al aula de transformaciones que era la que más cerca quedaba.

La profesora McGonagall les acogió con un leve: Pasen.

Buenos días, profesora McGonagall.

Buenos días, jóvenes.- la mujer estaba muy extrañada. No conocía a ninguno de los dos, y los dos eran demasiado mayores como para ser alumnos y que ella no los recordara. ¡Era vieja, pero no para tanto!- ¿En que puedo servirles?

Le traemos esta nota, de parte del profesor Dumbledor. – dijo Zaira tranquilamente mientras le arrebataba la nota a Harry que se había quedado parado, mirando a los alumnos de aquella clase.

¡Oh!- exclamó la profesora, mientras parpadeaba fuertemente y volvía a leer la nota.- Bien. Señorita Weasley, por favor, recoja sus cosas y acompañe a estos señores, está exenta de clases por lo que resta de día.

La chica parecía feliz, y sus compañeros extremamente envidiosos. No todos los días McGonagall dejaba a una alumna sin clases sin razones aparentes.

Harry miro a la chica y vio como rápidamente recogía sus cosas y se dirigía hacia ellos. Zaira debió notar las miradas que le dirigía Harry a la tal Weasley, por el codazo que él recibió en las costilla. Una leve exclamación de indignación salió de la boca del chico.

Bien. Eso es todo, creo.- dijo la profesora deseosa de seguir con su clase.

Los dos sonrieron y soltaron un buenos días de despedida.

Vuelve a mirar así a alguien que no sea yo y sentirás el filo de mi espada más cerca de lo que deseas.- amenazó Sofper en un susurro a la oreja de su novio.

Es como una hermana para mi.- respondió él de la misma forma, antes de que Ginny exclamara.

¿A dónde vamos?

A buscar a algunos de sus compañeros y al despacho del director.- respondió Zaira algo agresivamente, sorprendiendo a Ginny.

Y es que hay que precisar, si bien, aquellas pecas típicamente Weasley habían molestado a toda la familia por generaciones, Ginny las lucia con orgullo, por que sabía que le daban un toque de inocencia irresistible. Su cuerpo estaba mucho más formado, unas ligeras curvas a las que se ajustaba perfectamente la corta falda del uniforme y un jersey de punto blanco muy ajustado. Su pelo estaba atado en dos trenzas y un poco de sombra de ojos y rimel hacían resaltar sus ojos de forma increíble.

Ginny se encogió de hombros mientras miraba como la otra chica se adelantaba con cara de mal humor.

¿Le pasa algo?- preguntó Ginny tímidamente, al fin y al cabo no conocía al apuesto chico que se encontraba delante suyo.

No te preocupes, está algo molesta conmigo.- respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Soy Ginny.- se presentó la chica.

Yo soy...- respondió el chico mientras bajaba la cabeza y sonreía.

No tenemos todo el día.- cortó Zaira desde la otra punta del pasillo.

Ya vamos, Zaira.- contestó Harry mientras aceleraba el paso.

¿Qué nos queda más cerca?- preguntó la chica lanzando miradas de "asco" a Ginevra.

El aula de Encantamientos, cariño.- respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

No sabía por que pero que ella estuviera celosa, le parecía gracioso y muy agradable.

Bien, pues vamos, no te quedes ahí parado, indícame el camino.- ordenó ella.

Sabes lo que opino de las ordenes, _princesita_.- respondió Harry seriamente, mirando los ojos azules de la chica.

La chica no respondió, solo siguió a un aparentemente molesto Harry que se dirigió al aula de encantamientos de donde sacaron a Luna.

Finalmente bajaron hasta la mazmorra y se acercaron al aula de Pociones, de donde los gritos de Snape salían amenazadoramente, no parecía que el hombre tuviese un muy buen día. Harry llamo suavemente a la puerta, y ésta no tardo mucho en abrirse de par en par por un hechizo.

¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó Snape saltándose los saludos de rigor.

Le traemos una nota del director.- respondió Harry tendiéndole el trozo de pergamino.

El hombre se la arrebato fuertemente y mientras ordenaba que continuasen con las pociones, leyó la indicación.

Señores Weasley, Longbottom y señorita Granger. ¡Recojan sus cosas y desaparezcan de mi vista! Y están excusados de clase para todo el día.- los tres le miraron como en estado de choc.- ¡YA!

Los tres no se hicieron derogar y salieron rápidamente del aula.

¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al despacho del director, Ron.- respondió Ginny ya que los otros no lo hacían.

¿En que lió os habéis metido, esta vez?- preguntó Hermione con mala cara.

Hermione, juro que no hemos hecho nada.- respondió Ron como portavoz de los demás.

Era el único que se atrevía a discutir con la chica más lista de Hogwarts. Harry sonrió y mientras todos se centraban en la discusión de Ron y Hermione cogió suavemente del brazo de su chica le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Ella también sonrió y cogidos de la mano fueron hasta el despacho de Albus Dumbledor.

¿Y la contraseña?- preguntó Hermione cuando todos estuvieron parados delante de la Gárgola.

¡No le has preguntado al contraseña!- reclamó Zaira negando con la cabeza.

¡Tú tampoco!- respondió Harry de la misma manera.

¡No voy a estar yo siempre para hacer todo lo que tú no haces!

¡No tengo por que oír eso¡Me da la sensación de que no soy yo el que necesito que le defendieran!

¡Eso es un golpe bajo¿Cómo te atreves?

Simplemente digo la verdad, su alteza.- respondió burlón Potter.

¡Vete a la mierda¡No te he pedido...!

Chicos, por favor.- llamó la atención Samuel señalando con la cabeza a los adolescentes que miraban estupefactos la pelea que se había desarrollado hasta el momento.

Los dos se sonrojaron y bajaron ligeramente la mirada.

¿Vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres?- preguntó Dumbledor.- Mi despacho se va ha hacer pequeño con tanta gente.

Por supuesto.

Totalmente silenciosos, el grupo se dirigió a la sala mencionada por el director. Harry abrió la puerta y cuando entraron se encontraron con una alza amplia, con una enorme mesa y una multitud de sillas alrededor.

Ron, Neville, Hermione, Luna, Ginny. Se preguntaran, por que les he hecho llamar.- comentó el director.

De hecho nos gustaría que nos lo dijera, si es que no hay inconveniente.- respondió Hermione educadamente.

No, desde luego que no.- respondió el director tranquilamente mientras se rascaba la barba pensativamente.

En realidad, lo que queríamos de ustedes.- comenzó Harry ante la mirada sorprendida del director, de su mentor y de su novia.- Es que nos concedan una entrevista.

Los jóvenes le miraron incrédulos.

Somos de Corazón de Bruja y sus asociados internacionales, y a llegado a nuestros oídos que el señor Potter ha desaparecido.- los adolescentes miraron al director con los ojos como platos.- Y nos preguntábamos, ya que el director nos ha indicado que son ustedes muy amigos del señor Potter, si nos concederían una entrevista sobre sus impresiones sobre este asunto y la implicación de Voldemort.

Me temo señor, que no tenemos nada que comentar acerca de ese asunto.- repuso Luna tan seria como nunca le habían visto.

¡Oh! Ya habíamos contado con ese pequeño problema, en el caso en el que surgiera.- continuó Samuel con una sonrisa Slytherin.- Y por eso hemos traído esto.

De entre su ropa saco un frasco de cristal que contenía una poción incolora.

¿Veritaserum?- preguntó Ginny escéptica.

Si, señorita Weasley.- afirmo la chica morena con una sonrisa desafiante.

Señor director... Esto es ilegal, no puede, no puede hacer que lo injiramos.- contestó Hermione sorprendida, aun que asustada.- De todas formas no sabemos nada sobre donde está Harry.

Entonces no les importara que lo comprobemos con Veritaserum. ¿Verdad?- preguntó Harry con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisita que no presagiaba nada bueno.

¡No pueden obligarnos!- espetó Ron alzando la voz.

¡Eso es!- apoyaron todos.

Y ese fue el momento que Harry decidió para romper en carcajadas, a las que pronto se unieron Albus y los dos Sofper.

¿Se puede saber que es lo que les pasa?- preguntó Hermione seriamente.

Espero que pusieras un hechizo grabador.- dijo Samuel intentando recuperarse.

Claro que si. Lo puse antes de empezar.- contestó Harry echándose a reír de nuevo.

Deberías ver vuestras caras.- completó el director antes de volver a reír.

No me parece para nada gracioso.- comentó Luna con la antinatural aun que intimidante seriedad.

Pues si que lo es.- respondió Zaira antes de esconder su cara entre las manos en un intento vano de tranquilizarse.

Poco a poco los cuatro pudieron calmarse. Harry miro a Hermione, que sin duda era la más viva del grupo. Entonces una bombilla pareció encenderse en la cabeza de la joven Granger.

¿Se puede saber a qué están jugando?- preguntó Ron a gritos y dando un golpe en la mesa con el puño cerrado.

Ron, no hace falta que te pongas así.- dijo Harry tranquilamente.

Señor Weasley para usted.- repuso firmemente el pelirrojo.

Bien, pues si insiste, Señor Weasley, era solamente una broma. Eso que tienen hay delante es una simple botella llena de agua que Samuel ha hecho aparecer. No es nada más que eso.

Todos le miraron con cara de ¿Qué le pasa a este tío?

Creo y si no me equivoco que les gustara saber que Harry se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros.- comenzó Dumbledor con una son risa.

Tan pronto hubo terminado de decir eso, las preguntas en gritos de todos los estudiantes aturdieron en exceso al viejo director, que pese a ser paciente, tampoco tenía la cabeza para tanto grito.

¡Silencio!

Tras la llamada al orden del director la estancia se volvió muy tranquila, de hecho si una mosca se hubiera paseado en aquello momentos por ésta, su "aleteo" se hubiera escuchado perfectamente.

¿Cómo est�?- preguntó Neville con una sonrisa cándida.

En perfectas condiciones.- contestó Harry con una sonrisa tan grande como la que tenía Longbottom.

¿Y donde se encuentra?- preguntó Hermione con una ceja alzada sin quitarle la vista de encima a Harry

Puede que lo que estés pensando no sea tan descabellado, Hermione.- respondió Harry mirando fijamente a los ojos avellana que le devolvieron una mirada sorprendida.

La chica sonrió y se abalanzo contra Harry para darle uno de los mayores abrazos que le habían dado en su vida. Entonces una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de todos los estudiantes presentes.

¡Eres un insensato Harry James Potter! – si Hermione lo confirmaba, entonces era cierto.- �¡Te parece normal?

El chico le indico que se callara a Hermione poniendo su mano encima de la boca de la chica.

Si quieres chillarle a alguien te sugiero que le chilles a él, me secuestro.- respondió Harry con una sonrisa Slytherin. Esa sería su pequeña venganza por las mentiras.

¿Te secuestro?- preguntó Hermione que era la única que podía hablar, los demás estaban demasiado estupefactos. - ¿USTED LE SECUESTRO?

En realidad no es del todo e...- Samuel no pudo continuar la frase por que Hermione Granger acaba de darle una enorme bofetada.

Albus tenía una sonrisita y Harry también, aun que los dos sabían que realmente no era del todo merecida, y bien he dicho, del todo. Caradoc parpadeó varias veces intentando enfocar la vista, para ver como Hermione se sonrojaba ligeramente y se sentaba en su sitio de nuevo, para ver como sus compañeros iban a abrazar al niño que vivió.

¡Qué cambio has pegado Harry! Estos meses te han venido muy bien, per muy bien...- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa mientras miraba de arriba abajo al chico, cosa que molesto mucho a la Sofper.

Estás mucho más maduro, no sé, tu físico es más... interesante.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa picara mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Chicas os estoy muy agradecido por lo cumplidos.- agradeció Harry con una sonrisa seductora.- Pero, si no queréis hacer que vuestra vida y la mía peligren, os desaconsejo que le hagáis muy seguido.

Las tres chicas le miraron curiosas.

Os presento a mi novia, Zaira.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras se giraba a ver la cara de la princesa que se forzaba a sonreír diplomáticamente, como le habían enseñado desde pequeña.

Es un placer.- respondió Hermione antes de dar dos besos a la chica, siendo imitada por Luna y por Ginny.

Ron y Neville también dieron dos pequeños besos en las mejillas a Zaira, aun que lo hicieron con un leve sonrojo que hizo sonreír verdaderamente a la princesa.

Y puesto que Samuel parece estar recuperado de la torta que le ha dado Hermione. Os presento a mi tutor, instructor, consejero, casi un padre, Samuel Nereus Sofper, padre de Zaira.

Yo prefiero que no me deis besos.- dijo el hombre mientras se masajeaba la mejilla.

El hombre sonrió a todos y la sonrisa le fue devuelta por los presentes, aun que el director le miro con una mueca.

¿Samuel Nereus Sofper?

Bueno, el nombre con el que tú me conoces no es el que uso siempre, Albus.- respondió el hombre.

El director simplemente hizo un movimiento con la mano como para restarle importancia y se giro hacia Harry.

¿Y que tienes pensado hacer?

La verdad es que no tenía planeado nada. Esperaba la vuelta a casa para pensarlo.- respondió Harry con una sonrisa.- No, supongo que hay muchas cosas que hacer.- dedico una mirada significativa a su futuro suegro.

¿Volverás a clases?- preguntó el director que era lo que realmente le interesaba.

He de advertirle que mi nivel estará muy por encima del de cualquier alumno. Pero supongo que si.

Samuel le había indicado que era lo más correcto a través de la mirada.

Me alegra. ¿Y usted?- le preguntó a Zaira.

¿Yo?- preguntó la chica incrédula.

Si, tú.- afirmó Dumbledor.

Yo no necesito clases de magia.- respondió ella.- Y si me apura, Harry tampoco.

Zaira.- reclamó su padre.

Mi tiempo de estudios ya paso, además, soy una guerrera amazona, no una estudiante quinceañera, por si no lo recuerdas. Y el de Harry también. ¡Por dios si lo suyo es inhumano¡Diez años seguidos y sin vacaciones!- reclamó la chica.

¿Diez años?- preguntaron al unísono Hermione y Dumbledor siendo olímpicamente ignorados.

Debí de haberte educado yo, esos humos se te están subiendo.- dijo Samuel seriamente.- Y aquí no eres más que una adolescente. Y yo te digo que estudiaras lo que yo te mande y punto.

Soy una princesa padre, puedo decidir por mi misma.- replicó ella fuertemente.- Además no es como si lo que voy a estudiar aquí me fuera a servir de algo, cuando termine la guerra volveré a Nizeo para gobernar a mi pueblo.

¿Vas a volver?- preguntó Harry algo dolido, aquello le encantaba pero este era su hogar.

¡Oh, Harry cielo, no te lo tomes a mal!

¿Cómo quieres que no me lo tome a mal?

Te recuerdo que de todas formas no podríamos casarnos, lo único que necesito de ti es una heredera.

¡Ese ha sido un golpe bajo, Zaira, uno muy bajo!- respondió Harry dolido.- Si eso es para lo unico para lo que me quieres puedes ir olvidándote de mi.

Harry.- la chica suspiro frustrada.- ¡Sabes que no es lo que quería decir!

Sin embargo es lo que piensas.- objetó Potter con un aplomo que sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Ya sabías lo que hay en mi familia. No es que no te quiera, de hecho es lo contrario, pero Harry, no soy yo quien redacta las reglas.- intentó la chica en vano.

Te recuerdo entonces que estamos obligados a batirnos en duelo hasta la muerte de alguno de los dos.- respondió con mucha rabia Harry aun que con la cara impasible.

¡Cariño! No me malinterpretes, sabes que...

No intente arreglar lo que ha dicho, majestad.- contestó él mientras se levantaba.

¡Harry por favor, no seas infantil!- pidió la chica, los demás miraban incrédulos la discusión.

Señor Potter, si no le importa, majestad.- respondió el buscador más joven del ultimo siglo de Gryffindor.

¡Esto es ridículo!- repuso ella con la mandíbula apretada.

No, no lo es. Cuando necesite de mis labores reproductoras llámeme, estaré más que encantado de servir para los fines reales.

No dramatices Harry.

¿Qué no dramatice?- preguntó Harry más alto de lo que hubiera deseado.- ¿Qué no dramatice, dices¡Creía que me querías Zaira¡Pero veo que como otros muchos tan solo te servias de mi para tus fines!- el tonó acusador de Harry era implacable.

Esto se me está yendo de las manos. Harry...

Señor Potter.

Harry¿te importa si seguimos está discusión más tarde por favor?

No hay nada más que decir.- dijo él mientras salía de la habitación con un portazo.

Te felicito, hija, en estos momentos estás haciendo que me sienta extremadamente orgulloso de ti.- reprendió con ironía Samuel.- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que supone para nosotros¿O crees que no tenemos sentimientos¡Vuelves ahora mismo a la Tierra del Viento y no quiero oír ninguna replica más!

Padre, no me puedes hacerme eso. Por favor.- la chica suplicaba mediante la mirada a su padre cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso a la profesora de Adivinación.

Hermione preguntó a Ron muy despacio:

¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Sibyll, es una sorpresa verte por aquí.- dijo el director sorprendido.

Si, si Albus, lo que tu digas.- contestó la mujer sin prestarle ningún tipo de atención cosa que sorprendió a todos.- ¿Alguien me puede explicar que le pasa a Harry? Venía para aquí, te he sentido, Zaira, y le he encontrado hecho una furia, rumbo a los terrenos.- comentó la mujer.

Le pasan tú, tu hija, tu nieta y las estúpidas normas de vuestra familia.- contestó con rudeza Samuel mientras se frotaba las sienes. ¿De qué lado se tenía que poner¿O mejor quedar neutral?

¿Os conocéis?- curioseó el director siendo otra vez ignorado.

¿Habéis discutido?- preguntó suavemente la mujer.- Ya se le pasara, no te preocupes.

La chica medio sonrió antes de mirar a la mujer y soltar con un tono extremadamente burlón.

¡Abuela pero que pintas llevas¡Estás ridícula!

Muchas gracias.- respondió ella con diplomacia antes de con un movimiento de varita hacer que su ropa cambiara.

Te prefiero en tu apariencia normal.- comentó telepáticamente la joven a su abuela.

No creo que sea muy sensato hacerlo de momento.- respondió su abuela de la misma manera mientras lucía una sonrisa.

Bien Penny, me ayudarás a mandar a tu nieta de vuelta a Nizeo.- comentó Samuel decidido.

Habrá que ver lo que ella opina sobre ello. ¿No?- preguntó la mujer mientras se sentaba en la silla que antes había ocupado Harry.

No.- respondió Samuel aun molesto.- No quiero que Harry tenga más problemas que los que tiene de momento, es una muy buena guerrera, pero él también es como mi hijo y en estos momentos y dado la amabilidad y la forma con la que ha tratado a mi protegido, Zaira se vuelve a su reino, con su madre y sus árboles.

Samuel, es una riña de adolescentes.- comentó sin darle importancia ella.

Es muy fácil decirlo. Sé como se siente Harry y me voy a encargar de que vosotras y vuestra familia de... de arpías.- hizo un movimiento con las manos como para echarlas.- os mantengáis lejos de él.

No creo que tenga que recordarte con quien estás hablando.- dijo la profesora con los ojos entrecerrados.

Yo tampoco.- respondió aun más arrogante que la vieja mujer.

¿Alguien podría explicarnos que es todo esto?- cuestionó el director con las cejas alzadas y millones de dudas en la mente.

Los tres hicieron un ruido inidentificable con la boca, antes de que Samuel saliera por la puerta de la misma manera que lo había hecho Harry.

Empezamos bien.- comentó Trelawney.

¿Alguna de las dos me puede explicar algo?- preguntó el director, aun guardando esperanzas de que le prestaran un mínimo de atención.

¡Oh, si Albus, claro!- respondió la profesoramirando al hombre por primera vez.- Pero creo que los alumnos deberían ir a dar una vuelta. Harry les explicara... Yo no soy quien.

**

* * *

**

Harry, tranquilízate.- pidió Samuel al tiempo que le agarraba suavemente el hombro al chico.

¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice¡Os creía mi familia!- exclamó el chico sin moverse de sitió que había tomado cerca del lago helado, por las bajas temperaturas.

Ella te ama, Harry. Solo que le han enseñado desde pequeña a que tiene que dejar de lado sus sentimientos y mirar por el bien de su pueblo. Está cegada, pero yo sé que realmente en su fuero interno no piensa eso. Yexalen se dio cuenta de sus errores cuando ya era tarde... Y yo, bueno yo lo pase muy mal. Sé como te sientes. Solo rezo por que ella se dé cuenta de lo que deja atrás de ella.

Eso no es un consuelo.- dijo Harry con los ojos llorosos, por que otra persona más le acababa de traicionar.

Harry, no es traición.- para el hombre, el chico seguía siendo transparente como el agua.- Para ella, eso es lo correcto, simplemente dale tiempo, para que se dé cuenta de lo que pierde...

El chico no dijo nada y se apoyo suavemente contra el otro hombre que le había pasado fraternalmente un brazo por encima de los hombros. Harry se sintió mucho mejor de un momento al otro, normalmente nadie intentaba reconfortarlo, más bien era el contrario, así que de vez en cuando un poco de cariñitos no le hacían nada de mal.

Se tiraron allí un buen momento, hasta que el sol se oculto detrás de las blancas montañas.

Volvamos, el sabor de la poción Pepperup no me gusta nada.- comentó con una sonrisa Samuel.

Está bien.- cedió el chico, sabiendo que el hombre mayor tenía razón. – Pero iremos a las cocinas a cenar.

¡Oh! De acuerdo. Está bien.- accedió Sofper con una sonrisa.

Hablando de todo un poco.- comentó Harry mientras sonreía.- Ese nombre tuyo es extremadamente ridículo. Me puedes explicar como una persona que tiene que tener algo de credibilidad se puede llamar : Caradoc.

¿Acaso crees que tu nombre es mejor?

De hecho, lo afirmo.- siguió Harry con animo de molestar ligeramente a su mentor.

Eres un maleducado Potter, pero no te falta razón.- convino Samuel con una sonrisa.

Los dos rieron brevemente, antes de llegar al pasillo de la pera. Cenaron muy copiosamente dentro de la cocina, totalmente agasajados por los elfos, antes de ir en busca de Dumbledor a su oficina.

"Mousse de Limón"- dijo Caradoc, cuando se encontraron delante de la gárgola.

¿No se da cuenta de que con contraseñas tan evidentes, cualquiera puede entrar a su despacho?- preguntó Harry mientras las escaleras les transportaba hasta la oficina del director.

Son tan fáciles de encontrar que nadie piensa en ellas.- respondió Samuel con una sonrisa.- En lo que habría que pensar es en enviar a Albus al medico a una revisión, es posible que tenga una de las diabetes más importantes a nivel mundial y él ni siquiera se dé por aludido.

Los dos rieron con muchas ganas.

¿Qué es lo que es tan divertido?

Te vamos a llevar a que te hagan una revisión medica, Albus.- respondió Caradoc.

A mi no me parece divertido.- respondió el hombre pestañeando incrédulo.

Los dos rieron con más fuerza.

Supongo que lo que os trae por mi despacho es el buscar una habitación donde dormir, Zaira a dicho que prefería dormir con su abuela, así que, ahí se han ido las dos. Y para vosotros, he hecho habilitar una habitación cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor, he hecho que muevan el retrato de Violet a la entrada. La contraseña es Nizeo. La he encontrado apropiada después de lo que me ha contado Sibyll¿o debería decir Pentesilea? Quiero hablar con los dos, y muy seriamente, sobre todo contigo, Samuel. Pero creo que necesitáis descansar. Mañana os quiero a primera hora en mi despacho. ¿Entendido?

Si, señor, señor.- respondieron cómicamente los dos, como si lo hubieran acordado antes.

Los tres rieron brevemente, antes de separarse.

**

* * *

**

Las habitaciones eran espaciosas, para ser dos los que vivían ahí. Había una pequeña salita, con una chimenea y unas cuantas baldas con novelas muggles. Todo pintado en un amarillo pastel encantador. El suelo estaba recubierto de moqueta de un tono mostaza y una enorme chimenea contra una de las paredes. Unos cómodos sillones de color verde estaban situados delante de la chimenea. Entre los dos había una pequeña mesa de café totalmente de cristal. Una mesa con cuatro sillas estaba dispuesta para tener vistas de los terrenos, justo al lado de un gran ventanal.

Unas cuantas plantas habían sido puestas en varios lugares de la habitación, y dos enormes cuadros estaban colgados, en paredes opuestas representando dos paisajes preciosos.

Tres puertas comunicaban a dos habitaciones y un baño que estaban comunicados entre si. Una de las habitaciones tenía vistas al campo de Quidditch y el bosque. Harry la ocupo de inmediato. Las paredes eran de un tono beige agradable, y la moqueta de un azul rey precioso. Una espaciosa cama se apoyaba contra la pared, y una pequeña cómoda estaba situada al lado de la puerta que daba al baño.

Este estaba recubierto de azulejos azules y verdes, que hacían una combinación muy agradable. Había un plato de ducha de esquina y una enorme bañera metida en el suelo, con varios grifos, que Harry supuso como los del baño de prefectos. Un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero estaba colgado contra la pared, desde el techo.

La otra habitación, que había sido la que Samuel había "elegido", no es que tuviera mucha más opción. Era muy parecida a la de Harry, solo que ligeramente más grande y los colores del juego de cama eran más oscuros, mientras que la moqueta era de un verde esmeralda.

Los dos salieron de la habitación, tras haber aplicado un hechizo sobre sus maletas mágicamente encogidas con anterioridad, para que la ropa y sus cosas se recogieran ellas solas.

**

* * *

**

Buenos días.- saludó Dumbledor.

Dos sonidos indefinibles salieron de las bocas de sus dos acompañantes mientras tapaban con la mano dos bostezos. Eran las 7.30 de la mañana y habían estado hablando hasta las 4 de la mañana, los dos necesitaban algo de descanso.

He de decir que me sorprende lo que oí decir a Sibyll ayer por la tarde.- continuó Dumbledor, sin prestar atención al estado penoso de Harry y Samuel.- Y que me gustaría saber unos cuantos detalles que ella no me pudo dar. ¿Dónde está Nizeo?

Albus, eso es información que no pienso darte.- respondió Caradoc espabilándose de repente.

Bien pues tenemos un conflicto de intereses. Si quieres yo ahora mismo puedo llamar a la prensa y comunicar, uno que Harry está de vuelta, estaran ansios de hacerte una entrevista, sobre todo por que les voy a dejar libre albedrío por el castillo, y dos tenemos a un ex jefe de los inefables, al que creíamos muerto. Será una portada interesante: Ex jefe del departamento de misterios presuntamente muerto, secuestra al niño que vivió. ¿Los buenos pasan a ser malos¿Harry Potter ya no es uno de los nuestros?- el director guardó silencio unos segundos.- ¿Qué os parece?

Me parece señor, que el chantaje no es el mejor método para sacarnos información.- respondió Harry, sin tener la misma seguridad que aparentaba.- En todo caso podemos volver a Nizeo y olvidarnos de su guerra de poderes contra Voldemort.

Si Dumbledor sabía amenazar, Harry tampoco se quedaba corto.

Ahora si que tienes un conflicto de intereses Albus.- comentó con una sonrisa burlona Samuel.

Director, no piense que por que he, hemos, vuelto a Hogwarts, que va a poder controlar mi vida de nuevo como antes. He pasado mucho tiempo entrenándome como para que ahora venga usted creyéndose con derecho a manipularme de nuevo. No, eso ya ha acabado.- aclaró Harry seriamente.

Dumbledor miró a Harry directamente a los ojos y vio tal fuerza y decisión que le sorprendió.

Está bien, Harry. Nada de exigencias.

De hecho, no. Yo si que tengo una exigencia.- contradijo Harry.- La verdad. Quiero saber la verdad, sobre todos los asuntos que me atañan directamente.- hubo unos segundos de silencio.- Y, no, no puede negarse. De todas formas, director, corren el riesgo, usted y Voldemort de quedarse sin niño de oro, y que el niño de oro luche contra los dos. Así que hagámoslo más fácil, coopere, y lucharemos juntos.

Harry no creo que te quede mucha opción.- dijo Dumbledor haciendo una reflexión por primera vez.

¡Oh! Pues yo creo que hay una muy buena. Supongo que la profesora Trelawney le habrá comentado mi parentesco con ella y bueno, antes de partir, hice un trato con su hija, en el cual las amazonas son mis aliadas. Luego quiero recordarle, que tiene a unos cuantos integrantes de la Orden que sin duda decantaran la balanza a mi favor. Luego están todos los alumnos, y por si fuera poco la prensa. Sabe, ayer estuve reflexionando, y me di cuenta de que el poder mediático que me puede dar el profeta puede ser increíble. Usted ha engañado a muchos, durante mucho tiempo, sobre todo ese rollo de soy muy bueno y empleo métodos buenos. Pero si mal no recuerdo, haber leído en un libro de historia en la villa, fue usted quien impulso al ministerio de magia a que dieran libre manipulación a los Aurores. ¿No? Y luego está todo ese embrollo raro de mi extraño viaje. Imagínese por un momento, que a alguien se le ocurre decir que usted me mantuvo cautivo. Exacto, eso no estaría, nada pero que nada bien por su parte y su reputación...- Harry hizo un movimiento con la mano, como si está cayera sin poder frenar.- ¿Qué opinara toda esa gente¿El dulce y poderoso niño que vivió o el engañados pero poderoso director?

¿Me estás amenazando, Harry?- preguntó el director con los ojos brillando fuertemente.

Simplemente le estoy exponiendo una de las consecuencias que podría tener la falta de cooperación entre los dos. Director, tenga cuidado, quizás a usted le parezca que solo soy un títere, pero sé jugar tan bien como usted a esto, recuerda, también tengo un lado Slytherin. Píenselo.

Harry salió de la habitación tranquilamente, después de decir:

Volveré en un rato.

¿Adonde va?

No lo sé, Albus, supongo que a dar una vuelta. Yo también me voy, creo que necesitas pensar un rato.

**

* * *

**

Harry, pasa.

Potter entró al despacho de nuevo, ya sin la compañía de Samuel, que había ido a hablar con su hija.

Estaba comentando a Minerva, tu vuelta.

Profesora.- saludo Harry inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

Es una alegría que esté de vuelta, señor Potter. Pero...¿Se puede saber dónde se había metido?- preguntó la mujer con los labios apretados, como cuando algo le molestaba profundamente.

No se moleste profesora pero de momento, no puedo decir nada.-respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Señor Potter, es usted...

Irresponsable, alocado... Y bueno si, ya sé todo lo que tiene que decirme... Así que. ¿Porqué no abreviamos?

Y adjunte a esa lista maleducado.- completó ella mientras negaba con la cabeza.

No es para tanto profesora, es que últimamente estoy algo estresado. ¿Me entiende usted?

Potter...

Da igual Profesora. Venía a ver lo que el director tenía preparado para mí. Por que de momento no he recibido mi carta con los TIMOS, y la verdad me gustaría verla.- comentó Harry mientras se sentaba.

La directora de su casa le entrego dos cartas. Una de ellas con el sello del ministerio y otra con el de la escuela. Las abrió y miro el contenido, en primer lugar de la de ministerio, quería saber los resultados de sus examenes.

_Adivinación: Insatisfactorio. _

_Astronomía: Extraordinario._

_Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas: Supera las Expectativas. _

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario con mención especial por un patronus corpóreo. _

_Encantamientos: Supera las Expectativas. _

_Herbología: Aceptable. _

_Historia de la Magia: Insatisfactorio_

_Pociones: Extraordinario._

_Transformaciones : Extraordinario. _

Harry alzó elegantemente una ceja y giro la cabeza hacia la jefa de su casa.

He de suponer que usted a tenido algo que ver con mis calificaciones en Astronomia y sobre todo en Pociones.

La profesora sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir algo así, Potter¡No sería digno de una dama! Por favor, señor Potter, no diga tonterías.

Harry sonrió a su vez y se levanto para darle dos besos en la mejilla a la profesora quien ligeramente sonrojada, regañó:

Limítese, señor Potter, por favor.

Si, profesora. Muchas gracias de nuevo.

No hay por que darlas, señor Potter.- respondió ella con una medio sonrisa.- Me ha dicho Albus, que piensa usted volver a clases. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Eso creo.

También me ha comentado el director que su nivel es mayor, Potter.

Eso también es cierto.

Asi que no tendrá problemas para tomar el sexto curso desde ahora.

No creo.

Y no necesitará clases de apoyo.

No.

Bien, pues aquí tiene su horario y su lista de materiales.- dijo McGonagall mientras le tendía dos pergaminos a Harry.

Muchas gracias.

Ahora si me permiten, tengo clase en varios minutos.

Claro Minerva.- respondió Dumbledor.- Hasta la comida.

Adiós.

La estricta mujer salió del despacho y en el quedaron Harry y Albus.

Me he tomado la molestia de pedir que te traigan el material. Espero que no te importe.- comentó el profesor, mientras hacia aparecer una caja de cartón con la varita.

Gracias. ¿Y mis cosas?

Las tiene Remus. El se ocupa de comprar el material y lo traerá junto con tus cosas esta noche.

Bien.- respondió Harry mientras imaginaba la cara del Licántropo.

Remus no tenía que haberlo pasado muy bvien, después de la muerte del ultimo merodeador que me recia la pena. De hecho, era posible que su "desaparición" le hubiera afectado y mucho. El hombre lobo seguramente había tomado bajo su responsabilidad el querer cuidarlo.

Cuando el director se prestaba a decir algo, llamaron a la puerta y Samuel y Zaira pasaron al despacho segundos después.

Buenos días.

Buenos días.

¿Señorita Sofper?- preguntó Dumbledor.

Si.

¿Qué ha decidido?- inquirió Dumbledor.

Me quedare e iré a las clases.

Me alegro mucho.- contestó el director con una sonrisa.- Si es tan amable de ponerse ese sombrero. Necesitamos ponerla en una casa.

La chica miró al anciano como si estuviera loco, sin cambiar de expresión, se puso el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza, y se sobresaltó, mostrando que el sombrero ahbía comenzado a hablar con ella. Estuvieron un buen momento "conversando", hasta que el sombrero dijo tranquilamente, sin el típico grito que usaba en la ceremonia de selección, ya que hubiera sido inútil:

Gryffindor.

Su padre sonrió con orgullo aunque un poco extrañamente, mientras que una parte de Harry se alegro, aun que ni siquiera lo hubiera demostrado.

Bien. El señor Potter también es un Gryffindor, ya que es la única persona que conoce, el será su guía.

Los dos asintieron.

También me he tomado la molestia de pedirle a Remus que le traiga su material. Está noche tendrán todo lo necesario. Comunicaré a Minerva, que tiene una nueva alumna en Gryffindor, sexto año.

La chica asintió.

Me temo señorita Sofper que tendrá que pasar sus TIMOS.

¿Mis qué?- preguntó ella incrédula.

Sus Títulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria.

¿Y cuando voy a hacer eso?- preguntó ella.

Antes de empezar a clases. Ayer estuve hablando un rato con una conocida. Y hemos llegado al acuerdo de que tomara las clases que usted elija, pese a que no tiene sus TIMOS, y que pasará estos mismos junto con los alumnos de quinto, a finales de curso. ¿Qué le parece?

Supongo que bien, si a usted le parece correcto.- respondió ella sin dar su real opinión, muy diplomáticamente, tal y como le habían enseñado.

Bien. Entonces, confió en Harry para que le enseñe donde están las aulas.

Por supuesto.- respondió Harry aun que no le hubieran preguntado.

Por cierto, Harry. Supongo que tomarás: Astronomía, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Herbología, Pociones y Transformaciones.

Si.

Señorita Sofper... Como tiene que pasar sus TIMOS, tiene como asignaturas obligatorias: Astronomía, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Herbología, Historia de la Magia, Pociones y Transformaciones... Antes de que se me olvide, recuerde, y en especial para Historia de la Magia, que tiene que saber el programa de quinto curso, que no se da en sexto, por supuesto. Y tiene que elegir tres entre: Adivinación, Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Estudios Muggles y Runas Antiguas. Todavía no he hablado con ningún profesor, pero supongo que antes de que termine la semana le habrán evaluado, para ver su real nivel y si le falla algo, tendrá que asistir a clases de un nivel inferior.

Entiendo.- contestó la chica sin inmutarse.

Eso es todo. Si me permiten, me gustaría hablar con Caradoc a solas.

Los dos jóvenes sonrieron, bajaron la cabeza asintiendo y salieron de allí con un buenos días.

**

* * *

**

Enfundado en una capa de invierno, de un color indefinible entre el negro, el marrón y el gris, una figura avanzaba lentamente hasta la entrada del castillo, donde un carruaje le esperaba.

Nada más subir al vehículo, éste comenzó a moverse. Y la verdad es que aquello era ligeramente asombroso, ya que no se veía a ningún animal tirando de éste, y aquel automóvil, fabricando enteramente en madera, no llevaba ningún tipo de motor. El hombre, saco la cabeza por la ventana para ver, como el castillo se aproximaba poco a poco, o más bien el contrario, el se aproximaba de aquella preciosa fortaleza. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a meter la cabeza, se quedo contemplando varios segundos las maravillosas bestias que tiraban de la calesa, eran increíblemente atrayentes, pese aser extremadamente tenebrosas en apariencia. ¿Pero lo importante no eran las apariencias, verdad? Eso bien lo sabía él.

Dejo sus cavilaciones de lado, cuando el carruaje se paro, indicándole que ya había llegado a su destino: Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. En la puerta estaba Dumbledor, para recibirle. Aquello le sorprendió, el director generalmente esperaba en su despacho, para no llamar demasiado la atención, sobre los visitantes no anunciados.

Buenas noches, Albus.

Hola Remus. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Menos agotador que otras veces.- el licántropo sonrió mientras, entraban a la escuela con tranquilidad.

Me alegro. ¿Has traído lo que te pedí?

Por supuesto. Simplemente me sorprende. ¿Material para dos alumnos de sexto curso?- preguntó Lupin.- No creas que no me tome un pequeño momento en el verano para mirar las listas de Ron y Hermione, sobre todo antes de acompañarlos al Callejón Diagon.

Siempre olvido que tienes una increíble memoria.- contestó el Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot.

Eso se puede interpretar como un halago o como un signo de que te vuelves muy viejo, Albus.

O las dos cosas.- respondió el director con una sonrisa.- Y en cuanto al material... Es que va a haber dos alumnos nuevos de sexto curso.

El antiguo profesor de Defensa giro sus ojos hasta encontrarlos con los dos director, para ver si sus ruegos se habían hecho realidad y uno de esos nuevos alumnos era Harry. Vio un brillo intenso, que le dio esperanzas y pese a la reciente luna llena, su cara pareció tomar un brillo increíble y una alegría que no tenía desde hacia mucho tiempo. El director se alegro por su antiguo alumno, sabía, como había predicho Harry, que Remus lo había pasado muy mal con la desgracia ocurrida a Sirius, y que aun más con la desaparición de Harry, que había prometido en su fuero interior, proteger con la vida de ser necesario.

No entiendo la razón por la cual me has hecho traer las cosas de Harry.- intentó averiguar el hombre elocuentemente.

La vas a averiguar pronto.- contestó el director con una expresión que mostraba a Lupin, que el director le guardaba una sorpresa.

¿Él está aquí?- no pudo evitar preguntar Remus con voz emocionada.

El director no respondió pero su sonrisa se agrando.

¿Sí?

El director tampoco respondió aquella vez, simplemente continuó andando. Caminaron en silencio hasta la gárgola, y pronto se encontraron dentro del despacho, donde tres personas esperaban. Remus miro primero incrédulo al mayor de los tres ocupantes. Era Caradoc, por amor de dios, debía estar volviéndose loco, aquel hombre había muerto hacía más de 15 años.

Creía que tus modales eran mejores, Remus Lupin. Hasta hubo un momento en el que considere que éramos amigos... Pero por lo que veo.- bromeó el hombre con una sonrisa, antes de darle un abrazo al licántropo, asegurándole así que no era una ilusión.

Pero... tú... tú... ¡Estás muerto!

Pues yo diría que estoy muy vivo.-respondió el intentando no reír de la cara aprensiva de su antiguo compañero de la Orden de Fénix.

Pero.. pero...

No la palmé, simplemente me hice desaparecer a mi mismo, durante un supuesto ataque de mortifagos.

Eres realmente sádico, estuvimos lamentando tu muerte. Ya lo decía Sirius, un Slytherin no puede ser una persona normal.

¡No menciones al Sirius me creo el mejor pero soy un fraude Black!- exclamó Samuel para sorpresa de Harry.- Termino en Gryffindor, el pobre imbecil.

¿Algún problema con los Gryffindors?- se elevaron cuatro voces contra él.

El hombre sonrió nerviosamente, no estaba en situación de decir mucho, el único Slytherin de la habitación.

El único problema que tenéis los Gryffindors, es que tomáis decisiones precipitadas y estúpidas. Yo no tengo nada contra vosotros, lo juro, vamos si mi hija está en Gryffindor y mi protegido... No tengo nada contra los Gryffindors.- "Menos su manía de meter a todo el mundo en líos" completó con el pensamiento Sofper.

Los cuatro le miraron más tranquilamente, y Samuel se permitió dar un pequeño suspiro.

Remus, creo que no conoces a mi hija, Zaira Sofper.- la chica sonrió y se avanzo hasta dar dos besos al licántropo.- Pero a mi "alumno", creo que si que lo conoces.

Fue en ese momento en el que Remus se fijo de verdad en un chico, que tendría alrededor de los veinte, de pelo negro azabache, algo apartado, apoyado contra una de las paredes, de forma algo tranquila, pero como si se esperara un ataque o algo así.

Harry Potter.

**

* * *

**

HoLa,

Si ya sé, tenéis que estar asustados... ¿Dos capítulos en una semana? No, tranquilos, no me pasa nada, simplemente estaba algo inspirada, y de vacaciones... Pero bueno todo lo bueno se acaba y mañana vuelvo a clases... Me da una pereza el solo pensar que tengo que levantarme a las 6.45 de la mañana... Pero bueno, voy a parar de divagar sobre mi desgracia... xD xD En fin, espero que este capitulo os guste...

Gracias por vuestro apoyo,

BeSoS,

MiRuG

**

* * *

**

**Respuestas a los reviews: **

**Lord Sparky:** Debes de estar conmocionado por que he actualizado tan pronto, de hecho como todo el mundo. Lo de Kill Ron, ya sabes que no me convence del todo... xD xD Pero no te preocupes, que con un par de buenos argumentos, seguro que me convences... xD xD Y muchas gracias por desearme todo "ese rollo patatero". Y bueno todos somos vagos, solo que algunos elegimos dejar de lado malos hábitos de vez en cuando... muy de vez en cuando... xD xD Bueno las actualizaciones de las demás historias... ya vendrán... un poco de tranquilidad... Que yo ahora empiezo con las clases... Así que... Por cierto suerte con tus exámenes y esas cosas... Gracias. Adios.

**Gandulfo:** Esta vez no creo que te quejes mucho... ¿ee? xD xD Algún día tenía que llegar a actualizar seguido... xD xD... Además es un capitulo largo... ¿No quiero oír quejas, ok? xD xD Y como ves decirme que suba antes el capitulo, está vez si que a servido... Pero, no lo intentes muchas veces más por que solo estarás gastando energía en teclear... xD xD xD En fin, gracias por apoyarme.

**Sanarita 31:** Está vez no hubiera sido tan inútil... xD xD, pero como no me canso de decir a todos, que no sirva de aliciente... no quiero quejas por que luego me tire un mes sin actualizar... xD xD xD... Cara angelical Creo que ya te he agregado¿no¿O tú a mi? No sé, como últimamente no sé que pasa que debe de ser que se ha corrido la voz de que soy social... xD xD xD Pues tengo unos cuantos contactos nuevos... que no consigo distinguir... Así que si no te he agregado... Pues dímelo y lo hago... Y si no, para que veas que aun que muy ordenada (solo en ideas, es que la energía ya no da para una superficie tan vasta como mi cuarto... xD), soy ligeramente despistada... Gracias por el review.

**Javi- Fernández:** si el sexto te ha parecido que no ha tardado tanto¿éste que? Ha venido a la velocidad de la luz¿no? xD xD En fin, gracias por estar ahí siempre... Me alegra mucho recibir tus reviews... :D En fin... Besos...

**GaRrY:** Vamos, lo digo en plan bien... xD xD... Gracias . ;) Como tu escribes respuestas de una frase o mejor dicho, una línea, a partir de ahora, haré lo mismo.

**Jonathan:** ahora mismo Harry es Harry... xD xD Nada que hoy me ha dado la vena graciosa y responderé con evasivas... ;);) Gracias por el review.

**Marc:** Me alegra mucho que el capitulo te haya gustado y espero que éste también lo haya hecho. :) Gracias.

**Remus-Lupin-Black-Darkg:** Si, de momento la reacción no a sido muy grande, pero no olvidemos que estaban delante de Dumbledor... En fin, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Gracias por el review.

**Selene1981:** Me alegra que el capi te haya gustado... Y bueno los trapitos de ella, no me he centrado mucho en ello, simplemente era para mantenerla alejada un momento, pero tengo pensado algo que si que tiene que ver con eso... Pero como no estoy segura de si lo escribiré no lo voy a decir... De momento como ya he dicho en la respuesta a otro review, no han reaccionado mucho, hay que darse cuenta de que no estaban solos, pero todo está planeado para el próximo capi... Sonrisa Sly muy mona Soy mala, lo sé y me gusta... xD xD xD Gracias por le review.

**Nelly Esp: **De momento no ha habido mucha reacción, por parte de ninguno, pero... esperar un poco y veréis lo que está cabecilla logra hacer... xD xD xD Todavía no he metido al principito rubio, pero lo haré en el próximo capi. :) Ya hablaremos. Gracias. Y bueno... Todos somos un poco brujos a nuestra manera :P

**Yo caníbal:** Me alegra mucho que te pasaras por mi historia :D Y más si te ha gustado. :) Suelo hacer cosas inesperadas muchas veces... ;););) xD xD Saludos y Gracias.

**Orhenshiy: **Me alegra que te guste mi fic y me alegra mucho que te hayas decidido a dejar un review, por que la verdad es que siempre me animan mucho y me dan ganas de seguir, aun que sea un poco vaga la mayor parte de las veces... Sonrojo Y bueno supongo que me tomare eso del don para dejarlo en suspense como un gran, gran halago... xD xD xD :D Bueno Dumbledor y Samuel... son algo enigmáticos... en este capitulo eh dejado ver que tienen una relación que no sé si explicaré... El caso es que en mi realidad Potteriana, Samuel ha sido pupilo directo de Dumbledor... Y dejo que te imagines lo demás... Sonrisa radiante Bueno no contestare a la pregunta de ¿Dumbledore sabe algo que Harry no, y que no tenga nada que ver con Samuel? Por que... le quitaría la gracia¿no? La verdad es que referente a las profecías, no sé por qué pero si me encantaría poner otra más... Sonrisa Slytherin Pero la verdad es que no sé, no creo que lo haga, o puede que sí... No te preocupes por la presión, soy yo la que me presiono en la mayor parte de las cosas a mi misma, pero para esto, no sé, no tengo fuerzas... como lo tomo como un hobby y no como una obligación... pues el Señor Vago me hace una de sus más fieles seguidoras... xD xD ¡Oh! Y me encanta saber que según tu criterio, acabo de convertir mi fic en "algo estupendo genialmente genial" ¿Era así, no? xD xD Gracias. Y espero que te guste este capitulo... Yo tengo algunas dudas acerca de este, pero esperare vuestras opiniones ;););) Por cierto no te acostumbres mucho a eso de que me dejes un review y que al día siguiente suba un capitulo... xD xD/ (Que pedazo de respuesta... �!)

**

* * *

**

Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo,

Nunca podré parar de agradecer los ánimos que me dais... :D:D

**BeSoS,**

**MiRuG**

**PD:** Las respuestas a los reviews igual son largas, pero es que hoy me siento inspirada... Y nadie me habla por messenger...xD xD xD


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Capitulo VIII: Diferentes Reacciones.**

Remus miro otra vez al chico de arriba abajo y dudo, le miro de nuevo y su mirada mostró sospecha. Se acerco lentamente, mientras Harry se ponía recto y apartaba de la pared con una sonrisa franca, de las que pocas veces se le veían. Estaba feliz de volver a ver a Remus John Lupin, el ultimo de los Merodeadores y lo único que tenía un lazo grande con el pasado de sus padres y de su padrino.

_-_ ¿Eres tú¿De veras eres tú?

_-_ Soy Harry. Ya sé que he cambiado... Pero..._-_ el ultimó Potter sonrió nervioso._-_ Sigo siendo yo...

_-_ Dame un abrazo._-_ cortó el licántropo anhelante.

Los dos estuvieron abrazados un rato. Nunca antes habían estado así, claro que tenían una buena relación, pero no era lo mismo, ni siquiera habían hablado tranquilamente de lo que había ocurrido con Canuto. Se miraron en los ojos, y obtuvieron una tranquilidad que no habían sentido en todo aquel tiempo, para dos la perdida había sido muy dolorosa y se sentían comprendidos los unos con los otros. Sonrieron tristemente, antes de que Remus abrazara por un segundo fuertemente a su ex alumno y lo soltara rápidamente.

Entonces Harry pudo ver como los ojos dorados de Lupin tomaban un gran brillo, algo sádico que nunca antes le había visto, quizás si, la vez que se encontraron con Peter Pettigrew, pero Harry no pudo hacer menos que retroceder de un paso mientras su sonrisa nerviosa volvía.

_-_ Espero por tu bien, Harry James Potter que tengas una muy buena explicación._-_ comentó con un tono neutro pero que no presagiaba nada bueno.

_-_ Em... Bueno... Esto... Veras... Lo que... Digamos que..._-_ Harry empezó con balbuceos, como hacia tiempo que no hacia, no sabía por que pero su él "antiguo" había vuelto unos segundos, y la verdad es que no era muy favorable para él.

_-_ Si dieras unas explicación y dejarás los balbuceos, acabaríamos antes._-_ el semblante serio del licántropo, no era nada alentador.

_-_ Remus, ha estado entrenando conmigo todo este tiempo._-_ contestó Caradoc con una sonrisa, mientras se interponía entre la mirada del licántropo y el cuerpo de su alumno. – Y no, no puede decir donde, ni como, ni que. Ya dará sus explicaciones, por el momento tendrás que esperar.

El licántropo no pareció muy de acuerdo con aquello, pero ante la mirada fija de Caradoc y de Albus, no pudo más que claudicar. Sabía que los dos eran tozudos como mulas.

_-_ Creo que es hora de que vayamos a cenar, señores._-_ animó Dumbledor mientras se levantaba y salía del despacho seguido de los otros cuatro.

_-_ Director._-_ llamó Zaira mientras caminaban hacía el Gran Comedor.

_-_ ¿Si?

_-_ Ya he decidido que materias voy a escoger.

El director alzó una ceja.

_-_ Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Runas Antiguas y por supuesto Adivinación.

_-_ Bien. Mejor, así comunicaré está noche a los profesores correspondientes que tendrán una alumna más. Los he convocado a todos en una reunión extraordinaria.

Nadie dijo nada, más hasta que llegaron al gran comedor, y todos se separaron, el director y los dos adultos fueron a instalarse a la mesa de los profesores, mientras que Harry conducía seriamente a Zaira, hasta la mesa Gryffindor. Desde que habían pisado el Comedor, todas las cabezas se habían girado para mirarles. Muchos de los alumnos habían quedado inmediatamente maravillados con los dos. Los Gryffindor se sorprendieron, al ver que los dos nuevos, que deberían de haber terminado la escolaridad hacia uno o dos años, se sentaban en la mesa. Y se sintieron confundidos al ver como Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Ginny Weasley, les hacían un sitio entre ellos.

_-_ Buenas noches._-_ saludó Harry.

_-_ Igualmente._-_ respondieron todos.

_-_ Me alegra que estés de nuevo aquí, Harry._-_ dijo Hermione con una sonrisa verdadera mientras daba un ligero abrazo al buscador más joven del siglo.

_-_ Lo mismo decimos._-_ continuó Ron con una sonrisa, mientras ignoraba olímpicamente a Zaira.

Ginny iba a decir algo, cuando la voz del director hizo que todos cambiaran de centro de atención y fijaran sus miradas en el jefe del Wizengamot.

_-_ Buenas noches a todos. Espero que estén cenando bien, a mi el estofado me encanta. Pero eso no viene al caso. Tengo varias cosas que anunciarles. Por una parte, como habrán podido ver, hay una nueva alumna en Gryffindor, la señorita Sofper, espero que la traten con el respeto y el compañerismo que se merece... No es fácil ser nuevo. Y me gustaría comunicarles, que un antiguo compañero suyo ha vuelto, tras un pequeño viaje, el señor Potter.

Todos los ojos giraron a ver a Harry y se sorprendieron al ver que éste no prestaba atención, si no que miraba con una sonrisa hacia la mesa de profesores, más específicamente hacia la profesora de Adivinación, que se encontraba presente, pese a no hacerlo generalmente.

_-_ Una ultima cosa. Durante una temporada, el señor Lupin, los mayores ya le conocen, y el señor Sofper, se quedaran en el castillo. Espero que no les molesten. Eso era todo. Buenas Noches.

El director se sentó y las miradas se centraron más en Harry, mientras que en la mesa de Gryffindor se formaba un gran caos: todos querían saludar a Harry, decirle que se alegraban de su vuelta.

_-_ Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar._-_ dijo Harry seriamente haciendo que todos se callaran._-_ Pero por merlín, dejarme terminar el postre.

La frase de Harry causo un poco de efecto y la mayoría volvió a su cena, pero el sexto curso, aun se resistía. Seamus preguntaba sin cesar donde había estado, mientras que Dean, preguntaba si había "tía buenas" donde había estado. Hermione, Ron y Neville, se limitaron a ver como parte de la alegría que habían perdido durante todo ese tiempo, volvía a la mesa Gryffindor.

**

* * *

**

_-_ Por enésima vez, Dean, he estado prácticamente solo, con un maestro, todo este tiempo._-_ protestó Harry mientras salía del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura y cubierto de agua.

_-_ Bien, está bien. Pero y ese "prácticamente"... Ves como no has estado solo con un profesor.

_-_ Dean, por la barba de Merlín, cállate._-_ dijo Harry después de secarse con un hechizo y empezando a ponerse el pijama.

_-_ Pero...

_-_ Está bien, está bien, solo para que te calles. ¿La chica nueva?

_-_ Si, que buena está, creía que me moría al verla... No pienso esperar mucho para tener la oportunidad de hablar (y si ella quiere algo más) con ella...

_-_ Cuidado con lo que dices, amigo, ya tiene "dueño"._-_ advirtió Ron, sentado en su cama, señalando a Harry con la cabeza.

_-_ ¿Tu novia?

_-_ Ex novia._-_ retocó Harry._-_ Y Ron, tú si que deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices, por que si te oye hablando así, te cortara la cabeza, literalmente hablando.

_-_ Has salido con ese bombón ... ¿Y las dejado?_-_ preguntó Thomas, casi tirandose de los pelos.

_-_ Hay cosas aparte del físico, Dean._-_ respondió Harry, adentrándose en la cama._-_ Y ahora me vas a dejar dormir tranquilo. ¿De acuerdo? No sé como puedes llegar a ser tan pesado.

Dean fue a decir algo, pero un rayo amarillento le golpeo, haciendo que se quedara mudo.

_-_ ¡Genial Harry, eres mi ídolo!._-_ felicitó Seamus mientras se masajeaba las sienes._-_ No se nos había ocurrido hacer eso, nunca.

Harry sonrió mientras se acurrucaba entre las sabanas dispuesto a dormir.

**

* * *

**

_-_ Albus. Por favor. No seas ridículo, Potter es tan bueno en Pociones como yo en Transformaciones. No pienso aceptarle en mi clase. Y no intentes convencerme._-_ contestó el maestro de pociones tranquilamente mientras miraba al director del colegio.

_-_ No te iba a convencer, es una orden y punto._-_ respondió Albus haciendo gala de su autoridad.

_-_ Esto es ridículo. Ni siquiera sabe que aconito y luparia son la misma cosa. No, Albus, no. No puedes obligarme.

_-_ Te equivocas, si que puedo y eso lo que voy a hacer. Tienes dos opciones o eso o a la calle Severus.

_-_ No vas a encontrar a un profesor de pociones en mitad de un curso, Albus._-_ respondió Severus muy seguro de si mismo.

_-_ Créeme, será mucho más fácil de lo que crees, Caradoc, cero recordar, es un excelente maestro de pociones y a mi mismo no se me dan tan mal.

Severus le miro incrédulo.

_-_ No puedes hacerme eso, Albus.

_-_ Claro que puedo.

_-_ ¡Es Potter!_-_ exclamó el profesor perdiendo poco a poco la tranquilidad.

_-_ Dale una oportunidad, te sorprenderás. Me parece que tu mismo sabes lo que es que no ten den una segunda oportunidad. ¿No?_-_ preguntó el director._-_ Si lo han hecho contigo, me parece que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es intentarlo con los demás. Y que yo sepa, Hary no ha hecho ni la mitad de lo que tú hiciste en su día. De hecho, le culpas por cosas que hizo su padre, no es su culpa... No sé si te das cuenta, pero ni siquiera a conocido a James, como para poder parecerse a él y odiarte a muerte.

Snape no respondió Dumbledor le había puesto contra la pared de dos maneras diferentes, tendría que aceptar a Potter en sus clases. Con un suspiro resignado acepto con un signo de cabeza, mientras interiormente maldecía al hombre una y otra vez sin cesar.

_-_ Bien. Creo que eso es todo._-_ Todos los profesores comenzaban a levantarse._-_ Una pequeña cosa._-_ todos ellos se volvieron a sentar._-_ No estoy muy seguro de cuanto a mejorado Harry, así que me gustaría que le probarais con nivel bastante fuerte, quiero saber de lo que es capaz.

Todos los profesores asintieron y salieron de la habitación, con varios buenas noches.

**

* * *

**

_-_ Buenos días._-_ dijo la chica alegremente, mientras bajaba por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas de Gryffindor.

_-_ Hola._-_ contestó Harry fríamente, antes de levantarse._-_ Vamos, te acompañaré al Gran Comedor

_-_ No tienes ningún tipo de obligación._-_ respondió ella empezando a molestarse._-_ Puedo encontrar el camino sola.

Harry hizo un sonido indefinible con la lengua, antes de abrir el retrato y salir, seguido de cerca por Zaira.

_-_ Harry, por favor..._-_ comenzó ella tras unos segundos de marcha silenciosa._-_ Sabes que...

_-_ No sé nada..._-_ contestó él tranquilamente.

_-_ Harry.

_-_ No quiero saber nada de nada. Veo que me equivoque contigo, creí que me querías y... finalmente he descubierto tu jueguecito... Ahora no hay nada más que decir sobre este tema, olvidare todo lo referente a nosotros en el lado pareja y asunto concluido.

_-_ Señor Potter._-_ llamó la voz de la subdirectora.

_-_ Buenos días profesora.

_-_ Buenos días a usted también, Potter._-_ respondió la mujer con una sonrisa._-_ Aquí tienen sus horarios.

_-_ Gracias.

_-_ Hasta luego._-_ dijo la profesora mientras desaparecía detrás de un tapiz que ocultaba un pasadizo secreto.

_-_ Bien, a primera hora tenemos Defensa... Me preguntó quien sera el o la profesora._-_ dijo Harry mientras atravesaban las puertas del Gran Comedor, que comenzaba a llenarse.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, uno frente al otro y comenzaron el desayuno sin decir una palabra. Hermione y Ron no tardaron mucho en bajar. Cuando los tres estuvieron juntos, Harry hizó todo lo posible por ponerse al día. Sus dos mejores amigos, no tardaron mucho en comentar el estado de sus familias, los nuevos cotilleos de los Gryffindors, las nuevas parejas del curso... Haciendo que Harry se sintiera de nuevo como en casa.

_-_ ¿Tenéis defensa, no?_-_ preguntó Harry consultando su reloj.

_-_ Claro.

_-_ Entonces vamos, no quiero llegar tarde mi primer día de clases._-_ sonrió Harry mientras se levantaba.

Saludaron a varios antes de salir del comedor. No tardaron más de cinco minutos en llegar al salón donde se impartía Defensa.

_-_ Por cierto... ¿Quién es el nuevo profesor?

_-_ La profesora Tonks._-_ respondió Hermione mientras entraban al aula.

_-_ ¿Tonks?_-_ preguntó Harry incrédulo.

_-_ No esa Tonks... Su madre_-_ negó Hermione._-_ Andrómeda Black Tonks.

_-_ ¿Y qué...?

La voz de la profesora recién llegada, cortó a Harry que se había sentado junto a Ron, delante de Hermione y Zaira.

_-_ Buenos días a todos, espero que hayan pasado un agradable fin de semana._-_ la voz de la mujer era agradable._-_ Veo que tenemos dos nuevos alumnos. Soy la profesora Tonks. ¿Señor Potter y señorita Sofper, me equivoco?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza, una sonrisa en la boca.

_-_ Bien, este mes nos vamos a especializar en los hechizos de defensa y de ataque que se pueden utilizar en un duelo._-_ informó a los dos nuevos alumnos._-_ Para hoy, si no recuerdo mal, los del Grupo A tenían que buscar hechizos de Defensa y los del Grupo B de Ataque. Sugiero que se pongan manos a la obra, tras haberme dejado sus trabajos encima de la mesa, por supuesto..._-_ comentó la mujer con una sonrisa. – Pónganse por pareja: uno del Grupo A con uno del B. Pasaré a verles pareja por pareja.

Dicho esto y después de que todos se levantaran, la mujer hizo que todas las mesas se apilaran contra la pared.

_-_ Señor Potter y señorita Sofper, por favor, acérquense. Los demás, empezad.

Los dos ejecutaron lo que les había pedido.

_-_ Bien. Me han comentado que sus aptitudes son mucho mejores que lo que puedo encontrar en está clase, así que confió que sin hacer el trabajo de preparación, sean capaces de hacer un duelo. Pero antes de que se unan a sus compañeros, me gustaría ponerles a prueba._-_ la mujer sonrió afectuosamente._-_ ¿Señor Potter, me haría el honor de enfrentarse a mi en un duelo?

_-_ Por supuesto._-_ respondió Harry como lo hubiera hecho a la hija de la profesora, las dos se parecían mucho y eran extrañamente agradables y gente en la que se podía confiar.

El Gryffindor se alejó de la mujer de unos cuantos metros, y los dos se pusieron en posición de "comienzo". Viendo que Harry no iba a atacar, la mujer lanzó un débil "stupefy", que el chico intercepto a mitad de trayecto.

Varios hechizos fáciles siguieron al primero, durante varios minutos, hasta que Harry, ligeramente cansado de interceptar hechizos sin parar, lanzó una maldición de una potencia media, que hizo que la mujer saltara con gracia con fin de no recibirlo. Harry animado, lanzó varios hechizos y maldiciones seguidas, sorprendiendo a la mujer que tuvo que centrar toda su atención en la figura del joven. Le dejó atacar varias veces, antes de empezar un contra ataque que se junto con el del chico, pronto, los alumnos se giraron a ver el espectáculo, alertados por la mayor parte de los hechizos que hacían resplandecer la sala cuando chocaban entre si o contra las paredes.

Una de las maldiciones mandadas por Andrómeda, hizo que una herida se abriera en el brazo derecho de Harry, mientras que mientras que el tobillo izquierdo de la profesora estaba a punto de torcerse del todo, después de una mala caída. Aun que estuvieran mal, ninguno de los duelistas se paro a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera los movimientos de su contrario.

El adolescente lleva analizando los movimientos de la mujer desde hacía unos momentos, teniendo en cuanta no repetir muy seguido sus maniobras de defensa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó varios "stupefy" a la vez, directamente hacia la mujer y sin esperar, lanzó un potente "expeliarmus", ligeramente hacia la derecha, abajo, que hizo que la varita de la profesora terminara en sus manos.

_-_ Mis felicitaciones Potter, hacía tiempo que nadie que no fuera Lupin, conseguía derrotarme._-_ dijo ella, mientras se levantaba para ir en busca de su varita.

De repente la atención de la profesora se giró hacia sus alumnos, y negando ligeramente con la cabeza, ordenó:

_-_ ¡Seguid trabajando!_-_ se giró hacia sus nuevos alumnos y dijo a la joven que se preparara para un duelo.

**

* * *

**

_-_ ¿Y bien, qué tal mis chicos?_-_ preguntó Caradoc a la hora de la comida.

_-_ Muy bien, increíblemente bien._-_ respondió la mujer, que lucía cansada._-_ Me han derrotado los dos.

_-_ Siempre te digo que tienes demasiada tendencia a ir hacia la derecha, es tu único fallo..._-_ respondió Lupin, tras beber un sorbo de su zumo de calabaza._-_ Además, hace tiempo que no tenías un duelo con alguien que te pueda plantar cara.

La mujer hizo una mueca.

_-_ Les he hecho varias preguntas, y creerme, superan por mucho en nivel necesario en este curso, hasta el que tienen los alumnos más avanzados de séptimo. Son increíbles.

_-_ Y eso que seguramente Harry, no te ha hecho una exhibición de ningún escudo... ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

_-_ Si, la verdad es que me ha sorprendido, generalmente todos prefieren crear escudos a interceptar los hechizos con los contra hechizos._-_ respondió la mujer._-_ Se gasta menos energía de esa manera, pero hay que tener un control perfecto de los contra hechizos, si no se vuelven contra ti.

Más que para los demás, lo decía para ella misma, como si reflexionara sobre todos los hechizos que había parado el muchacho.

_-_ Es que levantar escudos le quita toda la gracia a un duelo._-_ comentó Samuel ganándose miradas incrédulas por parte de todos los que escuchaban._-_ Los escudos pequeños no merecen la pena, así que si se levanta un escudo es uno impenetrable y que un escudo pare todos los hechizos, pues hace que tu solo puedas atacar y entonces ya no dependes de tus habilidades como duelista, si no de las habilidades de tu oponente para esquivar hechizos que generalmente se ven reducidas al ver como sus ataques son reducidos fácilmente. Así que todo se reduce a un par de hechizos bien dicho y gana Harry. Eso le aburre, a decir verdad a mi también.

En aquel momento todos le miraban con caras totalmente estupefactas.

**

* * *

**

_-_ Déjame en paz._-_ reclamó Harry medio chillando en mitad de la Sala Común.

_-_ Harry Potter, por favor...

_-_ Zaira ¡DEJAME¡EN¡PAZ!_-_ repitió Harry poniendo más énfasis en sus palabras.

_-_ Tienes que...

_-_ No tengo que nada. ¡Por mucho que te duela no todo el mundo va besando tus pisadas!_-_ respondió Harry chillando, habiendo llamado ya la atención de toda la habitación.

_-_ Eres un inmaduro Potter. Entiende esto...

_-_ ¡No tengo que entender nada de lo que me digas, embustera!

Los dos chillaban extremadamente fuerte.

_-_ ¡Claro que si, por que en el fondo te importa mi opinión Potter!

_-_ ¡Vete a la Mierda!_-_ comentó Harry mientras se giraba dispuesto a salir de aquella habitación en la que comenzaba a ahogarse.

_-_ ¡Asi que lo que decía Malfoy es cierto¡No eres más que un COBARDE!_-_ respondió ella acalorada._-_ ¡Un cobarde que no sabe aceptar su realidad!

Harry se había quedado parado delante de la salida. Los que se encontraban más cerca de él, pudieron ver como un brillo maquiavélico se apoderaba de los ojos verdes.

_-_ Repite eso que has dicho._-_ murmuró Harry, pero fue suficiente, por que todo el mundo les miraba atentos sin decir palabra.

_-_ ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!_-_ respondió ella sin tanta convicción, estaba enfadada, pero podía notar el humor de Harry, no por nada poseía ella los dones de su familia.

De la nada apareció una espada en las manos de Harry que se giró ferozmente y de dos zancadas acorto la distancia entre los dos. Zaira vio como la espada se acercaba velozmente hacia su cuello, se agacho rápidamente, mientras ella misma invocaba su espada.

Ella sabía que Harry le estaba dando la posibilidad de defenderse, y eso la reconforto un poco, por que si él hubiera deseado hacerle daño sin dejarle defenderse hubiera utilizado su magia que era mucho mayor que la de la mujer.

Zaira también hizo aparecer su espada y segundos después los movimientos vertiginosos de los dos se confundían con mucha facilidad. De pronto se oyó un gran grito, era Zaira, Harry se separo y vio ni con satisfacción ni alegría, como la pierna y el brazo derechos de la chica lucían unas heridas de media profundidad que en pocos segundos comenzarían a sangrar abundantemente.

_-_ Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con lo que hacías y decías._-_ respondió Potter, con un tono tan neutro que sorprendió a la mayoría de los presentes.

Y antes de que ella pudiese responder, Harry ya salía de la habitación, dejando a todos más que estupefactos.

Harry no supo que Hermione había ayudado a la chica a llegar a la enfermería: la había transportado rápidamente gracias a un hechizo. Tampoco pudo ver como la señor Pomfrey incrédula ante las heridas, ni como le aplicaban un hechizo de inmovilidad en los dos miembros para que no los moviera y la cicatrización fuera mucho más efectiva. No pudo observar como la chica se lamentaba sola en aquella enfermería, al darse cuenta de lo que Potter tenía que haber sufrido para hacerle aquello, Harry no era del tipo agresivo.

Aun así, Harry si que pudo sentir la angustia de la chica, quizás por que él también sabía hacer uso de los poderes familiares. No le vieron aparecer por el Gran Comedor aquel día, ni a la mañana siguiente. De hecho parecía que la tierra había vuelto a tragarse a Potter.

Todo aquel día paso y Harry, antes de la hora de la cena, apareció ante la cama de Zaira. En esos momentos se encontraba con Hermione y Ron, que en vista de lo sucedido habían decidido quedarse allí para apoyar a la pobre muchacha, ya que pensaban que Harry se había excedido.

_-_ Buenas tardes._-_ dijo Harry, sobresaltando a los tres que habían estado enfrascados en una conversación sobre Quidditch.

_-_ Harry._-_ lanzó Zaira en un murmullo.

_-_ Venía a disculparme._-_ respondió el sin mirar a sus amigos._-_ No debí hacerlo, aun que lo merecieras.

_-_ Harry, no creo que nadie..._-_ comenzó Hermione

_-_ Te haya pedido tu opinión._-_ respondió Harry cortándola y mirándole con una frialdad impropia en él.

_-_ Harry, Hermione no te ha hecho nada._-_ defendió a la chica Ron, ya que ella se había quedado muda de la impresión.

_-_ Me parece que no conocéis ni la mitad de lo que deberías saber para juzgar esto... Así que simplemente no os metáis, sois mis amigos y os quiero pero hay asuntos que debo resolver yo solo._-_ respondió Harry sin quitar sus ojos de los azules de Zaira.

_-_ Bien, pues espero que puedas aclararnos esto luego, tu conducta no me ha parecido la más adecuada._-_ respondió Hermione mientras tiraba de Ron para salir de la habitación.

Harry ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de responder a la morena.

_-_ Harry siento mucho lo que...

_-_ No, no es tu culpa, el ingenuo fui yo, y tenía que haberlo dicho antes, tenía que haber exteriorizado lo que tenía dentro y mandarte a la mierda. Pero no lo hice, y después con tus malditas provocaciones me sacaste de quicio, siento lo de las heridas. Pero no te preocupes, por que no volverá a pasar: le he pedido a Albus que te asigne un guía nuevo, creo que será Ginny. Esto era todo, a partir de ahora no representas nada más que una compañera de casa y espero que sea lo mismo para ti._-_ Harry no había dejado intervenir a la mujer en ningún momento y habiendo dicho la ultima palabra, salió de la enfermería.

La chica se acurrucó entre las sabanas, intentando vanamente opacar el dolor que comenzaba a aparecer en ella.

**

* * *

**

Los días que siguieron no fueron los más alegres en el castillo, el tiempo era horrible, muy propio de invierno. La capa de nieve había aumentado tanto que todas las clases fuera del colegio habían quedado suspendidas, así como una de las salidas a Hogsmeade.

Los Gryffindors aun evitaban acercarse a Harry, no que a él le hubiera gustado tenerlo a todos atosigándole pero que todo el mundo te mirara atemorizado, como si fueras una cruel bestia, no producía una sensación muy buena.

Por lo demás, Hermione seguía molesta con Harry, así como Ron. Y de momento no parecía que eso fuera a cambiar. Malfoy ni siquiera había ido a molestar, ya que, por casualidad, el día en el que Zaira había llegado a la enfermería, él estaba allí, y se había podido enterar de la historia. Hablando de la muchacha, volvía a ser igual de segura de ella misma, hasta cierto punto demasiado prepotente como para no pertenecer a Slytherin. Ahora pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, en compañía de Ginny y Luna, que le hacían una compañía ligeramente superflua, ya que la mayor parte de las veces solo hablaban, mejor dicho Ginny hablaba y las otras dos escuchaban, sobre los cotilleos del día. Sin embargo, todo el que conocía a la chica anteriormente, podía ver que sus ojos se habían oscurecido, que ya no tenía la misma fuerza que antaño y que la mayor parte de las cosas le daban igual. Su padre y su abuela comenzaban a preocuparse seriamente.

Harry por su parte, era igual que siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando alguien le pedía ayuda, éste se la daba sin pedir nada a cambio, tanto era así, que comenzó a ayudar a unos cuantos de primero con sus clases de Pociones, Transformaciones, Defensa y Encantamientos. Los pequeños estaban encantados, al principio habían dudado mucho, pero pronto se convencieron al oír la voz agradable de Harry dar explicaciones fáciles sobre cada tema, y explicar una y otra vez de cien maneras diferentes lo que no entendían.

El ED, según había oído el buscador (había sido recientemente rehabilitado en el puesto), era ahora dirigido por Ron y Hermione, que como continuaban molestos, ni siquiera se habían molestado en preguntarle si quería volver.

Ahora aquella organización, servía sobretodo para aprender hechizos que servirían en un duelo. La profesora de Defensa siendo muy buena ese año, a principios de curso, se habían planteado muy seriamente si continuar o no con la actividad "extra_-_escolar". Las cosas se habían "legalizado", Dumbledor había dado su total consentimiento, poniendo solo una condición, y aquella era que la profesora de Defensa pudiera ir a ver las clases de vez en cuando, cuando ella quisiera. Las sesiones del ED, habían aumentado y habiendo hecho un equipo de profesores: Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville, todos los días la sala de requerimiento estaba dispuesta a recibir a gente. Cuando no eran "clases", los presentes se dedicaban a hacer deberes, disponiendo de una enorme biblioteca que aparecía cada vez que la necesitaban.

Una de aquella mañanas, para romper con aquella extraña monotonía que se había establecido, Draco Malfoy, paró a Potter, antes de entrar al Gran Comedor.

_-_ Potter.

_-_ ¿Si, Malfoy?_-_ preguntó Harry girándose tranquilamente, sin inmutarse.

_-_ Me preguntaba si lo que dicen es verdad.

_-_ Malfoy, pregunta y terminaremos antes._-_ dijo Harry con un suspiro mientras ponía momentáneamente los ojos en blanco.

_-_ ¿Heriste a la chica¿A tu ex novia?

_-_ Si.

Desde luego, Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de las serpientes, no se había esperado una pregunta tan sincera y con tan poco sentimiento; a juzgar por sus ojos más abiertos.

_-_ ¿Eso era todo?_-_ preguntó Harry, paseando su mirada por la guardia del aristócrata, compuesta por los dos gorilas, Blaise Zabiny y Pansy Parkinson.

_-_ No te creo Potter, tu eres San Potter y no eres capaz de matar a una mosca y menos herir a una chica, iría contra los principios de todos vosotros honrados Gryffindors._-_ soltó Malfoy con expresión superior.

_-_ No pienso discutir contigo la veracidad de mis acciones, si lo crees bien y si no pues también. Pero Malfoy recuerda esto: ni todos somos santos completamente ni todos demonios._-_ dijo Harry con una sonrisa torcida, que le había vuelto a los ojos de Pansy, irresistible._-_ Ahora si me dejarais pasar a tomar mi desayuno, sería increíblemente amable de vuestra parte.

Se hizo un hueco entre el grupo y se sentó tranquilamente en su mesa, haciendo levitar desde toda la mesa, el desayuno que tomaba todos los días con un movimiento de mano.

Comenzó a desayunar tranquilamente, siendo consciente de que terminaría mucho antes de que la mayoría de los alumnos se sentara, de hecho, el único presente en la mesa de los profesores era Snape.

Una chica de primero se acerco corriendo a Harry con unos pergaminos y una pluma, unos cuantos minutos más tarde.

_-_ Buenos días, July.

_-_ Hola, Harry. ¿Qué tal?

_-_ Bien. ¿Y tu?

_-_ Bien también._-_ la niña sonrió y se sentó al lado de Potter._-_ Me preguntaba si podrías resolverme esta duda. Ayer estuve buscándote, pero no estabas.

_-_ Tenía un entrenamiento de Quidditch._-_ respondió Harry con tranquilidad después de darle un sorbo a su taza._-_ ¿De que trata?

_-_ Me preguntaba si es necesario pensar en algo alegre cuando vas a realizar un Patronus._-_ dijo la chica algo insegura.

Harry se sorprendió al oír la pregunta, se había esperado algo como¿Cuál es el hechizo para levitar? O algo muy del estilo.

_-_ Si que es necesario. Pero eso no lo dais en el programa... De hecho es un hechizo que se aprende en la academia de medimagia o de aurología. ¿Para que quieres saberlo? No es para un trabajo, de eso estoy seguro...

_-_ Bien, veras... es que, como he oído a un chico mayor que es posible que los dementores se escapen de Azkaban... Pues me dije que..._-_dijo la chica roja ante la mirada penetrante del ultimo Potter.

_-_ ¡Oh, July! No te preocupes por eso, mientras estés en Hogwarts no tienes de que preocuparte...

_-_ ¿Pero y cuando...?

_-_ Cuando estés en casa tampoco, ningún dementor va a ir a atacarte._-_ tranquilizó Harry con aquella habilidad innata que tenía._-_ De todas formas conjurar un Patronus es muy difícil, no mucha gente lo logra.

_-_ Pero ayer pregunte a la prefecta sobre el tema y me dijo que tu podrías ayudarme mejor, por que sabías hacer uno..._-_ murmuró July como pensativa.

_-_ ¿Hermione te dijo eso?

_-_ Si..._-_ respondió la chica sabiendo que acababa de meter a la muchacha en un problema.

_-_ Pues no debería haberlo hecho... No quiero que intentes hacer ese encantamiento tu sola...

_-_ Pero si tu lo hiciste. ¡No es justo!

_-_ El profesor Lupin, se mostró muy amable al intentarme enseñar el encantamiento. La diferencia es que yo cada vez que veo un dementor me desmayo.

_-_ Pero...

_-_ No quiero ningún pero... Dentro de unos años, si realmente sigues con esa idea es posible que hablemos. Pero ahora no se puede forzar tu magia a hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando a penas te has familiarizado con ella...

_-_ Eso no es verdad, he leído sobre eso y la magia se puede ejercitar desde pequeños...

_-_ Es verdad y como intentes ese hechizo con tu edad y sin ningún motivo que te haga de verdad querer hacerlo, puedes terminar de dos maneras: la numero uno, y más agradable, cansada todo el día e incapaz de hacer tus deberes o de conjurar un simple _Lumos_, y la numero dos: en un coma mágico muy profundo, en el caso de que lo lograras. Ahora mismo tus niveles de magia no son enormes, eres una bruja muy inteligente, me recuerdas mucho a Hermione en nuestro primer año... Pero hay limites y limites.

_-_ No entiendo por que no debería..._-_ intentó protestar la chiquilla.

_-_ Espera a ser mayor para intentarlo. ¿Si?

_-_ Eso no es un argumento.

_-_ Bien, haremos unas cosa._-_ dijo Harry tras unos segundos._-_ Si sacas sobresaliente en todas las asignaturas, hasta tercero, prometo que te ayudare a aprender ese maldito hechizo. ¿De acuerdo?

_-_ Pero eso no es justo... Snape no me va a poner un sobresaliente en la vida._-_ Harry sonrió muy a lo Slytherin.

Con lo que no contaba Potter era con que el profesor de Pociones pasara justo detrás de los dos en esos momentos y no se perdiera ni una palabra del pacto. Snape si que sonrió al ver como iba a poder destruir aquel espíritu triunfal de Potter, una vez más; ya que ya ni siquiera podía hacerlo en clase: sus pociones eran perfectas.

_-_ Tu veras, estoy haciendo un trato contigo... Si no, me veré obligado a encantarte para que no intentes ese hechizo.

La chica frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos mostrando su disconformidad, pero al final asintió, diciéndose que mejor aceptar y luego si no lo conseguía intentarlo ella misma, que le arrojara un hechizo ahora.

_-_ Trato hecho._-_ respondió Harry seguro de si mismo.

La niña ya no intentaría intentar hacer hechizos peligrosos ella misma. En si, el Patronus no era peligroso, pero se necesitaba de mucha energía mágica y fuerza de voluntad, no negaba que July tuviera mucha fuerza de voluntad, pero no estaba seguro de que su energía pudiese sobrevivir a aquello, en aquellos momentos.

_-_ Hola Hermione.

Granger se acaba de sentar frente a la extraña pareja: no quedaba mucho más sitio.

_-_ Buenos días, Harry.

_-_ Creo que sigues ofendida por lo de aquel día en la enfermería, pero creo que ese no es un asunto de tu incumbencia. Siento si te ofendiste, pero hay cosas que, como te dije, debo resolver solo.

_-_ Lo entiendo, pero me molesto.

_-_ Lo sé. Perdón. ¿Entonces, amigos otra vez?_-_ preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

_-_ Claro. ¿Sabes que llevamos días haciendo el estúpido?

_-_ Me había dado cuenta, si._-_ respondió Harry riendo.

_-_ ¿No eres la chica que me preguntó sobre el Patronus?_-_ preguntó Hermione, mirando detenidamente a la alumna de primero que estaba sentada al lado de Harry.

_-_ Si._-_ respondió ella cohibida.

_-_ ¿Y bien, éste te ha ayudado?

_-_ No mucho la verdad._-_ dijo ella con una sonrisa bailando en su cara.

_-_ July, por favor._-_ advirtió Harry._-_ Me parece que hemos zanjado el tema.

_-_ Si, si, claro..._-_ se apresuró a afirmar ella, antes de darle un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

_-_ Bien. ¿Tenemos Pociones, vamos? Ron ha decidido quedarse en la cama, ya que no da pociones._-_ dijo Hermione recriminando la actitud del pelirrojo.

**

* * *

**

Ginny, Luna y Zaira se encontraban sentadas en uno de los patios del colegio que habían sido habilitados. Les habían quitado toda la nieve y habían puesto encantamientos para que la nieve se fundiese antes de llegar a unos 5 metros del suelo, desintegrándola. Así que el césped estaba verde bastante luminoso, y muchos alumnos, encontrando esa opción mejor que la de la sala común, se habían instalado allí.

Las tres hacían con tranquilidad sus deberes, consultándose de vez en cuando cosas... En realidad Luna y Ginny consultaban a Zaira, que había demostrado ser como una fuente interminable de conocimiento.

Muchos alumnos a mitad de tarde comenzaron a volver dentro del castillo, ya que el frió comenzaba a ser insoportable para la mayoría. Ginny y Luna, no fueron menos y entraron, y pese a los numerosos argumentos de las dos, Zaira se negó y se quedó allí sentada.

Dándose por vencidas, las dos chicas de quinto, se fueron a buscar unos cuantos detalles para un trabajo de Transformaciones a la Biblioteca, prometiendo regresar para la hora de la cena.

La princesa Amazona disfrutando de su momentánea soledad, hizo desaparecer sus libros y aparecer su arco. Con un poco de magia, creo una diana bastante lejos, al otro lado del patio. Las flechas fueron dando en diferentes puntos de la diana, para ir formando poco a poco el símbolo simplificado de su casa (N/A: la casa real, la de las amazonas). Con un movimiento de mano, hizo que las flechas volvieran a ella. Y una tras otra, fueron incrustándose en centro de la diana, haciendo que hubiera un taco de flechas muy cerca la una de la otra.

Estaba tan concentrada en aquella habilidad en no fallar ninguna flecha, que no se dio cuenta de que dos ojos grises la miraban muy atentamente desde una de las ventanas que daban al patio. Apoyado contra la fría piedra, muy abrigado tras su caro abrigo y una bufanda de lana, se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

_-_ Buenas tardes, Sofper._-_ la chica se sobresalto y se giro con rapidez.

_-_ ¡Ah! Malfoy._-_ respondió ella sin ganas mirando a la figura que lentamente se acercaba a ella.

_-_ ¿Quién te ha enseñado eso?

_-_ Malfoy, sé más explicito._-_ respondió la chica mientras se ponía en una pose igual de altanera que la que el Slytherin acababa de adoptar.

_-_ Me refiero al truco del arco.

_-_ No es ningún truco Malfoy._-_ respondió ella frunciendo el ceño.

_-_ ¿Entonces que es?

_-_ Un arte.

Fue el turno del Slytherin de fruncir el ceño.

_-_ ¿Un arte¿El arte del arco?_-_ el tono del adolescente era muy burlón.

_-_ El arte de la guerra._-_ respondió ella con bastante descontento en la voz.

_-_ Es mucho más útil usar la magia.

_-_ Y mucho más sádico ver como tu victima se desangra._-_ respondió ella haciendo desaparecer todo lo que había hecho aparecer unos minutos antes._-_ ¿No soportas las emociones fuertes?

_-_ Prefiero cosas más efectivas, como los _crucios. _– respondió el rubio mientras se acercaba a la chica.

La chica hizo un sonido indefinible con la boca, antes de decir con tranquilidad.

_-_ La diferencia entre tu y yo Malfoy, es que si sigues así, terminaras en prisión... Sin embargo, una flecha se puede desviar por error...

El joven no dijo nada, simplemente reflexionó unos momentos. Y sin arrastras las palabras pero con una expresión de profunda ambición, dijo:

_-_ ¿Qué te parecería enseñarme?

_-_ ¿Y qué gano yo con eso, Malfoy? _-_ respondió ella con una mirada fría.

**

* * *

**

HoLa,

¿Qué tal? Bueno yo solo tengo que decir está vez que muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, y que espero que os guste este capitulo (que a mi no me convence mucho)

En fin, Gracias,

BeSoS,

MiRuG.

* * *

**Respuesta a los reviews: **

**Elementhp:** Hola... Bueno primero: gracias por el review... Y segundo, aquí donde me ves soy una autentica profesional en evadir preguntas... xD xD xD En fin...

**Marc:** Me temo que este capitulo, no sea tan genial como esperas... Pero en fin...

**Lord Sparky:** Bueno, no sé si vas a escribir algo tan largo como los pilares de la Tierra, pero casi te dejo escribir mi fic... ! XD :P:P Tengo una pregunta¿Voy a tener que pelear hasta la saciedad contigo sobre el Kill Ron? xD En fin... Gracias por el review... ;) BeSoS.

**Sanarita31:** Pues la verdad es que si que tengo cosas que hacer (o por lo menos hago que las tengo por que no puedo escribir más rapido... xD xD) En fin, me alegra que te haya gustado lo de la bofetada, la verdad es que no lo tenía pensado, pero al final me gusto... Bueno, creo que no tengo más que agradecerte el review. BeSoS.

**Garry:** Eres de lo que no hay, Samu, En fin... Aixxx... No hay nada que hacer contigo, loko... Un caso perdido... xD xD xD Mira quien fue a hablar... :P En fin... Gracias por un review _tan_ largo...

**Gandulfo:** No por dios, ya hice la prueba de un Harry_-_Ginny en el pasado... Y la verdad es que no es que la pareja me desagrade, pero es algo rallante teniendo en cuenta toda la gente que la usa... :P:P Y no te preocupes por el romanticismo... Me parece que en este capitulo te he demostrado lo romántico que puede llegar a ser Harry (si, es inevitable, el chico se ha buscado un buena aliado con la espadita... xD xD) Gracias. Saludos.

**Orhenshiy: **Bueno créeme, sé lo que apetece que la gente siga con sus fics, pero es que generalmente la gente que más presión mete es la que no tiene ni idea de intentar escribir un fic, cosa que no es nada fácil... (por lo menos ese es mi criterio) Pero bueno que me da igual, que todos lo intentamos, y eso es lo importante... En fin, gracias por el review... Y siento que la discusión de Harry con Zaira no te haya gustado, pero pienso hacerles sufrir un momentito con eso... BeSoS.

**Javi_-_ Fernández:** Sería en exceso si fueran todos tan rapidos... ¿No te parece? xD xD De momento seguiré con mi ritmo de actualización catastrófico... ;);) Gracias por apoyarme tanto. BeSoS.

**Remus_-_Lupin_-_Black_-_Darkg:** Me alegra que te haya gustado. Pero bueno lo de la discusión, como he dicho, quería hacerles sufrir un poquillo... Risa maligna Gracias por el review... BeSoS.

**Al:** Bueno eso aun está por ver... ;) Pero yo creo que es posible... muy posible... Gracias por el review... BeSoS.

**Marina Potter:** MiRuG totalmente sonrojada Gracias, por los elogios, pero no creo que sea para tanto. Sin embargo, tu review me ha dado muchas ganas de continuar con el fic... Es muy agradable escuchar ese tipo de comentarios (más bien leerlos)... En cuanto a la edad de Harry... Pues la verdad es que como en unos cuantos fics ya se ha visto, es algo asi como una paranoia temporal... En realidad Harry tiene 16 años, en la Tierra pero en Nizeo, Harry tiene unos cuantos más que ahora mismo no recuerdo cuantos son... En fin... Es posible que no te lo haya aclarado mucho.. Pero es que si no lo has entendido con al explicaciones que ya he dado en notas de otros capítulos... No sé de que otra manera poder hacerlo... Muchas gracias por lo de la musa :D:D BeSoS.

**Juaniweb:** Bueno me alegra que te guste este fic, la verdad es que es mi preferido, creo... Pero bueno... En cuanto a lo de actualizar el otro fic, la verdad es que me está costando, por que klo he vuelto a empezar varias veces y estoy volviendo a replantearme volver a comenzarlo, por que sigue sin gustarme... En fin... Gracia spor el review. Saludos.

**

* * *

**

Gracias en especial a todos los que me han avisado sobre el formato del capitulo es decir: Lord Sparky, Marc, Juaniweb y Blackspirit.

MiRuG.


	9. Capitulo IX

**Capitulo IX: Novedades en Hogwarts. **

_-_ _¿_Por qué hay tanto alboroto allí fuera_?-_ preguntó Hermione, mientras terminaba de beber un vaso de zumo de calabaza.

_-_ No lo sé... Acerquémonos._-_ respondió Ron después de terminar con su bollo de leche.

_-_ Chicos... Chicos...

Luna venía corriendo hacia el Trío de Oro.

_-_ _¿_Qué pasa_?-_ preguntó Harry mirando a la Ravenclaw.

_-_ _¿_Habéis visto el anuncio _¿_Ahí fuera

_-_ _¿_Es por eso que hay tanto alboroto

_-_ Si, eso es Hermione... En el tablón de anuncios han colgado un anuncio del director. Habla de un taller de duelo y otro de encantamientos avanzados.

Todos los Gryffindor de los alrededores miraron a la estrambótica chica muy atentos.

_-_ El taller de duelo van a impartirlo el Profesor Lupin y la Profesora Black_-_Tonks. Y el de encantamientos avanzados el señor Sofper.

_-_ Hubiera jurado que prefería los duelos._-_ murmuró Harry para si mismo, aun que siendo escuchado por Hermione que frunció el ceño ligeramente.

_-_ _¿_Y que es lo que hay que hacer para participar_?-_ preguntó Seamus, después de limpiarse la boca con la servilleta.

_-_ Está tarde después de la ultima clase, hay una reunión en el Gran Comedor, todos los interesados en los dos talleres tienen que estar presentes. _¡_Oh Y el taller de duelo es para los de tercer curso en adelante y el de encantamiento para los de quinto en adelante._-_ completó la chica al ver a los pequeños mirar curiosos en su dirección.

_-_ Muchas gracias, Luna._-_ agradeció con la cortesía y amabilidad habituales Hermione._-_ Ahora creo que todos tenemos que ir a nuestras correspondientes clases.

Todos los mayores se levantaron comentando con ansias como serían aquellos talleres al que ya habían decidido asistir, mientras que los pequeños cuchicheaban entre ellos totalmente decepcionados.

Aquel día a la hora de la comida, el director se levanto, dispuesto a decir unas cuantas palabritas.

_-_ Espero que hayan tenido una buena mañana y que las clases no hayan sido excesivamente tediosas._-_ el director sonrió con tranquilidad._-_ Por lo que veo, la mayoría de ustedes ya ha visto el anuncio del tablón, que habla de los dos nuevos talleres que se van a hacer este año. Bien, quería recordarles que no van a ser actividades divertidas, van a ser actividades sobretodo educativas, así que piensen dos veces lo que quieren hacer antes de querer inscribirse está tarde. Bien, eso era todo. Que tengan una buena tarde.

La mayoría se quedo algo pensativa ante las palabras del viejo mago, pero pronto el bullicio volvió a recomenzar y todos los alumnos que tenían permitido asistir a esos talleres comenzaron a hablar con visible impaciencia.

**

* * *

**

_-_ _¿_Qué cree que está haciendo, Sofper_?-_ preguntó Snape, al ver a la chica hablando con Malfoy casi poniendo un pie en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

El profesor salía de la estancia no de muy buen humor.

_-_ Disculpe Profesor... Pero creía que no había inconveniente en que entrase en nuestra Sala Común._-_ intentó Malfoy seriamente.

_-_ _¿_Y que le hace pensar eso, señor Malfoy_?-_ preguntó Severus con los ojos entrecerrados mirando duramente al rubio.

_-_ Las palabras del discurso de bienvenida del director, me parece que dijo que las casas teníamos que unirnos para que la escuela soportara la carga de estos tiempos._-_ teatralizó Malfoy.

Snape bufó fuertemente antes de negar con la cabeza.

_-_ Pues no se tome todo tan literalmente Malfoy._-_ respondió el jefe de la casa de las serpientes antes de señalarles a los dos el camino por el que venían._-_ No quiero a ninguna Gryffindor en la Sala Común. Y punto. De hecho no quiero ni a una Ravenclaw, ni a una Hufflepuff en la Sala Común. _¡_Nadie que no sea Slytherin Ahora fuera de mi vista.

Los dos jóvenes no se hicieron mucho de rogar y en un acuerdo silencioso, decidieron andar lo más rápido posible para alejarse del "huracán Snape". No tardaron mucho en llegar al Hall de entrada, donde Ginny Weasley la melena ondeando al viento producido por su carrera llamó a la princesa.

_-_ _¡_Zaira _¡_Te llevo buscando horas_!-_ Ginny ni siquiera había visto de quien estaba acompañada su amiga._-_ _¿_Dónde estabas

_-_ Eso no es asunto tuyo, _Weasel.-_ respondió el príncipe de las serpientes con su natural pose arrogante.

_-_ _¡_Malfoy_!-_ el tono de la pelirroja se volvió muy frío de repente._-_ _¡_No te he preguntado a ti

_-_ De todas formas, Ginny, a Draco no le falta razón._-_ contestó con un tono neutro la Gryffindor.

_-_ _¿_Draco _¿_Desde cuando Malfoy es Draco _¿_Es que, tú también te crees superior a los demás, Sofper_?-_ preguntó la más joven incrédula.

_-_ No es por ofender...

_-_ Ahórrate tus excusas... Ahora entiendo a Harry.

Y sin decir más, la joven Ginevra entró al Gran Comedor con paso decidido.

_-_ _¿_Pero que se ha creído la pobretona_?-_ preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

_-_ Cállate Draco._-_ dijo la princesa al ver que había vuelto a fastidiar la relación con otro Gryffindor, a ese paso lo mejor que podía hacer era cambiarse de casa.

**

* * *

**

_-_ Buenas tardes a todos. Es increíble la gente que se ha reunido, no pense que la idea fuese a agradar a tantos._-_ comenzó con un tono suelto Caradoc.

Continuó hablando, mientras daba un paso al frente encima de la tarima que habían instalado sobre el lugar donde habitualmente estaba la mesa de los Profesores:

_-_ Bien. Quisiera que todos los que estén interesados únicamente por el taller de Duelo, se reuniesen a mi derecha, los que están interesados por el de encantamientos a mi izquierda, por favor. Y si hay alguno que este interesado por los dos, que se ponga en el centro, justo frente a mi... Pero por favor, divídanse bien en tres grupos.

Poco a poco y formando algo de escándalo, los tres grupos se hicieron. Muchos alumnos de tercero y cuarto estaban en el grupo de la derecha, ya que no tenían opción a hacer el de Encantamientos, acompañados por una gran parte de los alumnos de quinto presentes.

A la izquierda del antiguo jefe del departamento de misterios, se encontraban una mayoría de Ravenclaw, junto a algunos Hufflepuff de quinto, sexto y séptimo.

Y el grupo más numeroso era sin duda el del medio, compuesto por Slytherin, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff de los tres cursos antes mencionados, la mayoría de ellos estaban presentes.

_-_ Yo también les deseo unas buenas tardes._-_ comenzó Lupin con su agradable sonrisa._-_ Creo que es halagador ver cuanta gente está interesada por los talleres. Para empezar tengo que decir en nombre de mis dos compañeros y mío propio, por supuesto, que y repitiendo lo que ha dicho el director este mediodía: Estos talleres se centran especialmente en el aprendizaje y no en la diversión, así que todo el que este aquí solo por hacer compañía a un amigo interesado o simplemente por que le parece gracioso, es mejor que abandone, por que vamos a exigir mucho de los alumnos interesados. No pondremos trabajos obligatorios ni notados, pero es posible que nuestras opiniones sobre sus actitudes se tomen muy en cuanta a final de curso. Y creo que está de más decir que cualquier comportamiento improcedente será sancionado en orden al jaleo producido.

_-_ Me gustaría añadir a las palabras de mi compañero el señor Lupin._-_ siguió Andrómeda._-_ Que tampoco vamos a ser monstruosos... Simplemente exigimos un comportamiento respetuoso hacia nosotros y entre ustedes, un interés absoluto y, como no, esfuerzos.

_-_ Bien, dicho esto... Todo aquel que no se sienta con ganas de continuar, que abandone la sala, por favor._-_ terminó Samuel.

Varios salieron de la habitación, al tiempo que atraídos por la actividad de dentro, Zaira y Draco entraban.

_-_ Ahora, lanzaremos un hechizo y todos los nombres quedaran inscritos en las listas. La primera sesión del Taller de Duelo será mañana por la tarde noche... Será todos los martes y jueves, y durara dos horas, aproximadamente, treinta minutos después de que termine la cena. Y el de Encantamientos, los viernes toda la tarde, ya hemos comprobado que ninguno de los de quinto en adelante tiene clase a esa tarde, así que no habrá problema, y el sábado por la mañana, menos por supuesto cuando haya salida a Hogsmeade.

Todos miraron atentamente a ver si alguno de los tres adultos seguía diciendo algo.

_-_ _¡_Oh Eso era todo. Que cenen bien y que pasen una buena noche._-_ concluyó amablemente la madre de la metamorfomaga.

Poco a poco todos los alumnos fueron abandonando la estancia ya que aun quedaba aproximadamente una hora para la cena.

**

* * *

**

_-_ _¡_Muévete_!-_ ordenó con un tono de voz tan estricto que la chica no tardo en levantarse y seguir a su padre que ya estaba a la altura de la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Zaira pudo sentir como la mirada de Harry seguía puesta en ella hasta que salió del Gran Comedor, evidentemente curioso, sobre el porque del estado de animo de su padre.

No tardaron más de cinco minutos en llegar hasta las nuevas habitaciones de su padre, que compartía con Remus Lupin.

_-_ Siéntate jovencita, y vete preparándote. No quiero ni una sola palabra. _¿_Entendido_?-_ preguntó ferozmente el Guardián de Nizeo.

_-_ Si, padre.

_-_ Escucha con atención, por que es la ultima oportunidad que te voy a dar. _¿_Me puedes decir que coño es todo eso de que hay dos quejas ante el director de ti No, no, no, no quiero oír ni una sola excusa. Me parece muy bien que en territorio amazona te vayas pavoneando por ahí todo el día... Pero aquí no eres nada más que una estudiante. _¿_Entiendes_?-_ la voz de Samuel había alcanzado el estado "grito muy amenazador"._-_ Primero destrozas el corazón de mi protegido y segundo hijo, y ahora desprecias claramente a una de las pocas personas que se habían mostrado de acuerdo en ayudarte a integrarte. Mira, niña, no voy a consentir que vuelvas a faltar al respeto a nadie. Me da igual si es que tu carácter es penoso. Creía que te habían educado bien, pero al parecer me equivoque... Ahora quiero que te quede bien claro que no vas a tener ningún tipo de trato especial... Y estás castigada hasta nuevo aviso, hasta que dejes de ser individualista, egoísta y dejes de tener aires superiores, en realidad no eres nada más que una malcriada... Ahora lárgate de aquí.

_-_ Pero papi...

_-_ _¡_Largo... _¡_Y a la próxima queja, te vuelves a tu reino_!-_ gritó el hombre señalándole la puerta que se abrió mágicamente dándose fuertemente contra la pared.

El hombre pudo ver claramente como su hija salía de la habitación corriendo, las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

_-_ _¿_Pasa algo, Caradoc_?-_ preguntó Remus, que entraba por la puerta._-_ Tu hija salía corriendo, estaba llorando.

_-_ Lo merece. Es hora de que se de cuenta de que no es mejor que nadie._-_ respondió Samuel mientras se tiraba al sofá que segundos antes había ocupado su hija.

**

* * *

**

Más tarde, en la sala de profesores:

_-_ _¿_Qué demonios le has dicho a mi nieta – preguntó con un tono tan serio, tan formal y grave la profesora de Adivinación, que no parecía el suyo propio.

Todos los profesores presentes miraron a la mujer que parecía una persona nueva.

_-_ Nada que no se merezca._-_ respondió tan fríamente el mentor de Harry que la tensión se hizo en un segundo palpable en aquella habitación.

_-_ Perdona... Creo que hay cosas mucho mejores que chillar a una jovencita para que comprenda las cosas.

Samuel que hasta ese momento se había mantenido con la vista perdida en algún punto indefinido en el espacio que había entre su silla y la pared giro rápidamente sus preciosos ojos azules hacia la figura de su suegra.

_-_ Y yo creo que no tienes ningún derecho en decir como hago las cosas._-_ respondió él.

_-_ _¡_Si cuando se trata de mi nieta_!-_ respondió ella firmemente.

_-_ _¡_Es mi hija, por si se te olvidaba_!-_ respondió con tal fuerza él, que todos se quedaron aun más mudos por la impresión._-_ _¡_Y no eres nadie para decir lo contrario a lo que yo opino sobre la educación que debería haber recibido _¡_Entre tu hija y tú solo la habéis MALCRIADO _¡_Gracias a tu agradable intervención, ahora no es más que una maldita consentida

_-_ _¡_Por lo menos nosotras estuvimos para ella cuando nos necesito_!-_ respondió entre gritos como su yerno.

_-_ _¿_QUÉ_?-_ la voz del poderoso mago era la representación sonora de la furia._-_ _¡_FUISTE TÚ QUIEN ME IMPIDIO ESTAR CON MI HIJA

La mujer se dio cuenta de su error. Pero con el poco sentido común que sobrevivía en su mente, Samuel salió de la habitación dando tal portazo que el cristal de la puerta se hizo añicos.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, cuando la profesora de Adivinación hizo que la puerta se recompusiese. Poco después con un leve "lo siento" salió de la habitación, todavía dándole vueltas a como enfrentaría a su yerno poco después.

_-_ _¿_A dónde vas_?-_ preguntó Harry que iba acompañado de Hermione.

Se dirigían a la Biblioteca.

_-_ _¡_No te importa_!-_ respondió Samuel ferozmente antes de continuar con su camino.

_-_ _¡_Espera, Sofper_!-_ dijo Harry girandose dispuesto a sacarle la verdad al adulto.

_-_ _¿_QUÉ_?-_ preguntó el otro parándose en seco sin girarse.

_-_ Hermione... Ve a la biblioteca..._-_ aconsejó Harry en un murmullo antes de acercarse poco a poco a Caradoc.

_-_ Está bien Harry. Nos vemos en la cena.

_-_ Adiós. Ahora, Samuel... Me vas a decir que te pasa.

_-_ No tienes ningún tipo de autoridad para ordenarme hacer algo, Potter._-_ respondió el mago sin inmutarse.

_-_ Pero necesitas desahogarte._-_ contestó Potter sin turbarse lo más mínimo ante el tono frió del hombre.

El hombre le lanzó una mirada fría y de advertencia.

_-_ Me da igual las miradas que me lances... Creo que ha quedado claro que igual que tú estás ahí para mi, yo también lo estoy para ti, cuando sea y para lo que sea._-_ resolvió Harry seriamente.

El hombre medio sonrió al ver que su aprendiz, se sentía respecto a él, de la misma manera que él lo hacía con él. Con más tranquilidad, Samuel poso uno de sus brazos encima de los hombros y fueron andando hasta los terrenos en un cómodo silencio.

**

* * *

**

_-_ _¡_La he cagado_!-_ suspiró derrotada Zaira sentada en el sofá de las habitaciones de su abuela, mirando a un espejo en el cual se podía ver la cara de su madre.

_-_ Tienes que asumir tus actos._-_ dijo la reina amazona con un tono serio que jamás empleaba con la adolescente.

_-_ _¡_No empieces como papá_!-_ recriminó la princesa con el entrecejo fruncido.

_-_ Tu padre tiene razón. Tienes que comportarte como debe de ser. Allí no eres ni más ni menos que nadie, y espero que sepas mostrarte correcta con todo el mundo pero sobre todo respetuosa. Nada de estupideces. Le doy carta blanca a tu padre para que haga lo que quiera. Y si llega a mis oídos que nuevamente desprecias a alguien, me da igual si tiene 4 brazos una pierna y un ojo fluorescente, quedaras desterrada del territorio y dejaras de ser amazona. _¿_Entendido_?-_ las palabras templadas de su madre aunque amenazantes, habían sorprendido a la chica.

Ella esperaba que su madre le comprendiese le apoyase y que se dirigiese a su padre para que no le molestara más. No que se aliase con su padre, y mucho menos que le coaccionase. Ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared o era correcta con todo el mundo, o dejaría de tener su esencia amazona, de tener casa y casi padres, por que a uno ya lo tenía casi perdido.

_-_ Mama.

_-_ No quiero oír nada. Ya sabes lo que te espera. Nunca pensé que tendría que recurrir a las amenazas contigo, Zaira. Me has decepcionado profundamente.

Y sin decir una palabra más, el reflejo de la mujer, desapareció del espejo que sostenía Sofper entre las manos. La chica se sintió fatal consigo misma y sin poder evitarlo, lloró, lloró como hacía años que no había hecho. Se sentía incomprendida. Se sentía sola. Y lo peor era que sabía que se lo merecía, por intentar ser más que los demás. Por no pensar ni un momento en el pobre Harry o la afectuosa Ginny. Por comportarse como una niña de papá.

Entonces, con las mejillas empapadas, decidió que sería ella misma. Que no intentaría demostrar que era mejor por que no era de allí, o por que era una amazona muy hábil, ni siquiera por tener el privilegio de ser una princesa entre su gente. No, ella sería, simplemente, Zaira Sofper. Una adolescente, normal y corriente, que se esforzaba por ocultar que era.

Ya no intentaría engatusar o ignorar a Harry, ya había aprendido la lección, cada cual es libre de pensar, ser y estar con las personas que quería. Y si Harry había decidido alejarse ella por que era una egoísta, no le culpaba, sino que haría todo lo posible por tener un comportamiento normal con todo el mundo. Y demostraría quien era realmente Zaira Sofper. No se esforzaría por intentar agradar a todos y a todas, simplemente actuaría como le dictaba el corazón.

**

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy, siempre había sido de las personas que obtienen todo cuanto quieren, o por su posición social, o por su dinero o por su belleza única. No era uno de esos modelos de ropa interior masculina, enormes como armarios, cachas como si lo único que hiciesen fuera ir al gimnasio, y con una cara bonita. No Draco Malfoy era, especial, singular, su cabello de matices plateados le daba un aire nórdico, al igual que sus ojos grises. Sus rasgos, finos, delicados, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que al mínimo roce se fuese a romper, hacían que su cuerpo aunque fuerte, pareciese débil. Y Malfoy se había aprovechado de ello bastantes veces, _es mejor que el enemigo te crea débil _le había dicho su abuelo pocos días antes de morir, cuando él aun era muy pequeño como para entenderlo. Pero ahora no podía estar más de acuerdo con su ascendiente.

Se frotó suavemente los labios con una de sus pálidas manos, mostrando una inseguridad ficticia. Y fijo sus ojos en los de Blaise Zabiny, que desde que había entrado en la habitación, no había dejado de mirarle.

_-_ Draco.

_-_ Blaise.

Los dos guardaron silencio, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Se conocían desde antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese hablar. Y se percataban perfectamente cada movimiento, cada mirada, cada palabra, cualquier acción fuera de lugar que el otro pudiese hacer.

_-_ Me alegro que estés bien, Draco.

_-_ Me encanta verte de una sola pieza, Blaise._-_ respondió con una sonrisa Draco mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas de aquella aula vacía.

_-_ Yo soy resistente, no como tú._-_ bromeó el Slytherin de cabellos oscuros, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Blaise Zabiny, era un chico muy alto para su edad, era tan o más alto que Ron Weasley, medía aproximadamente un metro noventa, y estaba muy cachas. Tenía unos ojos azules increíbles, y el pelo negro tan alborotado como el de Potter. Su rostro era todo lo contrario al de Malfoy, extremadamente marcado y duro. Tenía unos labios apetecibles y una mirada penetrante.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se quitaba la capa y la dejaba en la mesa de al lado.

_-_ _¿_Qué sabes de la noviecita de Potter_?-_ preguntó Draco a Blaise, dejando las tonterías.

_-_ Nada, parece auténticamente sacada de la nada, al igual que su padre. No hay ninguna partida de nacimiento, ni siquiera en el mundo muggle. Lo único que he conseguido averiguar, y por lo que dicen algunos alumnos, es de sus increíbles habilidades luchando y con la magia, su personalidad extraña y demasiado Slytherin para el gusto de todos.

_-_ Bien... Así que nada nuevo, _¿_no

_-_ Bueno... Hay algo que me ha sorprendido, como sabes doy adivinación...

_-_ Una perdida de tiempo, si me dejas opinar._-_ cortó el rubio mientras se estiraba.

_-_ Bueno yo puedo hacer la siesta, tú tienes que prestar atención a Vector._-_ respondió Blaise._-_ Pero lo que quiero decir, es que... Comparto clases con ella, y está muy unida a la profesora, además, Trelawney no parece la misma. Cuando los demás tenemos clases con el centauro, ella no aparece: se queda con la loca. No sé que relación puedan tener...

_-_ Habrá que investigarlo. Gracias Blaise._-_ agradeció Malfoy levantándose de un salto.

_-_ De nada. Así hemos quedado en paz.

El rubio sonrió.

_-_ Necesitare tu ayuda.

El moreno sonrió a su vez y los dos salieron de aquel aula sin uso de las mazmorras.

**

* * *

**

_-_ Buenas tardes a todos. Por favor, vayan acomodándose en las sillas.

Caradoc señaló unas sillas de plástico que habían sido puestas en semicírculo, haciendo que él estuviera, subido a un atril, en frente a todos ellos.

_-_ Bien, el Taller de Encantamientos avanzados comienza hoy. Empecemos por algo útil: escudos protectores. _¿_Alguien me puede dar una definición

Varias manos se levantaron tímidamente.

_-_ _¿_Si, Señor Finnigan

_-_ Son conjuros que evitan que cierto tipos de encantamientos y maldiciones nos toquen, generalmente son una pared vertical en la cual los hechizos rebotan, pueden ser también cúpulas o esferas.

_-_ Una explicación, un tanto sencilla, pero correcta. Muy bien, Señor Finnigan. Bien, como ha dicho vuestro compañero, los escudos sirven para protegerse, pero también, para recargar las reservas de magia, gracias a los fluidos mágicos, explicar el concepto real es algo difícil, así que lo dejaremos así, por que no mucha gente es capaz de crear escudos de ese tipo, aun así quiero que sepan que existen.

Miro a los alumnos y sonrió al ver que todos le miraban atentamente.

_-_ Para seguir con la definición que ha dado el Señor Finnigan, es cierto que hay muchos escudos que no protegen de maldiciones y hechizos poderosos, solo existe un tipo de escudo que para todo, pero créanme están lejos de ese nivel. Así que nos concentraremos en los escudos protectores básicos, en los que trabajaremos un mes y medio aproximadamente. Voy a hacerles una demostración, para ello necesito al Señor Potter. Harry, por favor.

El Gryffindor subió a la tarima que había sido dispuesta para aquella ocasión en la Sala de los Menesteres.

_-_ _¿_Qué tengo que hacer_?-_ preguntó el chico, después de hacer que su capa se quedase hecha un ovillo a sus pies.

_-_ Lánzame algo bastante fuerte.

Harry le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

_-_ _¿_Puedes especificar más

_-_ El que quieras pero no muy fuerte... Estamos en Hogwarts.

_- ¡Bombarda!- _lanzó Harry sin mucha fuerza, haciendo un gesto tranquilo con la varita.

Hermione miró con los ojos abiertos a Harry, ese hechizo era enseñado con fin de abrir puertas muy sólidas, por ejemplo de hierro macizo (cuando el _Alohomora,_ no funcionaba, claro está, ya que la puerta quedaba destrozada), no de lanzarlo a una persona, que se quedaría hecha una piltrafa.

El hechizo se iba acercando poco a poco al Profesor, que parecía totalmente despreocupado, mientras explicaba las características de un escudo, que servía para bloquear los hechizos medianamente fuertes como aquel.

Cuando apenas quedaban centímetros para que el haz de luz alcanzara a Samuel, este hizo aparecer un escudo azulado, que bloqueó tranquilamente la maldición.

Samuel sonrió.

_-_ Por ejemplo, este escudo, puede servir para bloquear ese tipo de hechizos. Ahora vamos a probar el mismo escudo con otro tipo de hechizos, maldiciones que afectan al cuerpo directamente, por ejemplo algo así como una conjuntivitis.

El escudo cobalto no había sido quitado y con una mirada, Samuel dijo a Harry que le tirara el hechizo que había sugerido.

- ¡Conjuntivitis! 

Esa vez, Harry no quitó la vista del haz de luz amarillento que se dirigía hacía su mentor. No sabía por que pero aquélla maldición, se le daba especialmente bien. Y ver que Samuel no se inmutaba, ni ponía su atención en el hechizo cuando solo quedaban unos metros para que llegara, no le tranquilizaba.

Harry vio en la expresión del adulto que no pensaba hacer nada para parar la maldición. _Una cosa es hacer una demostración y otra es ir a la enfermería,_ pensó Harry. Y antes de poder pensar nada más el hechizo se había evaporado en la nada, ante la mirada incrédula de todos, que miraban con ojos como platos al profesor. Hay que especificar que tenía las mirada de todos menos Hermione y Zaira que habían entendido que aquello era obra del Gryffindor, y Caradoc, que miraba al chico con ganas de matarlo.

_-_ _¿_Qué se supone que acabas de hacer _-_ preguntó el antiguo jefe del Departamento de Misterios, con una voz menos cortante de lo que deseaba.

_-_ _¿_Evitarte una visita a Pomfrey_?-_ preguntó cínicamente Harry, prácticamente en el mismo tono que el Guardián de Nizeo.

_-_ No puedes hacer _eso_, en plena demostración.

_-_ Perdona, siento que me importe más tu salud que una demostración.

_-_ Harry.

_-_ Samuel.

_-_ No seas estúpido pensaba evitarlo.

Harry frunció el ceño al tiempo que sus ojos se achinaban, y torciendo un poco la cabeza hacia el lado.

Minutos después, Potter lanzaba el hechizo al escudo azulado, y Samuel rozaba hacia el lado, para evitarlo. A partir de ese momento no hubo más problemas.

**

* * *

**

HoLa,

Ya, ya sé, demasiado tiempo sin actualizar para un capitulo sin mucho sentido y prácticamente de relleno... Pero bueno... Espero que la parte interesante llegue pronto. (Me refiero en capitulos, no en rapidez de escribirlos). Por que ahora estoy de exámenes, bueno más bien tengo la intención de repasar todas las lecciones del año para el _Brevet_... que es el 27 y 28 de Junio, 7 horitas de examen... snifff snifff... En fin... Y luego son fiestas aquí, donde vivo, y más tarde me voy a Inglaterra pa' tres semanas... Supongo que después me ire de vacaciones con mis padres... asi que...

Intentare escribir más ahora, pero no prometo nada. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, sois geniales.

BeSoS,

MiRuG

**

* * *

Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Lord Sparky:** Oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Que Dios me salveeee Por que me pasa esto a mi Tenía que encontrarme cn l unico psicopata q kiere matar a Ron... Gruuuu... _¿_Por qué me pasa todo a mi xD xD xD xD xD Gracias por decirme lo de la presentación. BeSoS y Gracias por el apoyo :D

**Javi- Fernández:** Muchísimas Gracias por apoyarme siempre. Me encanta leer tus reviews... :D:D:D Gracias de verdad. BeSoS.

**Marc:** Gracias por advertirme... Ya lo corregí... Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo... BeSoS. Adios.

**Sir Johnblack:** Me alegra mucho saber que eres fiel lector de mi historia... Es algo que siempre alegra mucho el saber... Bueno si quieres mi opinión, a mi últimamente no me termina de convencer mucho lo que escribo.. pero como yo sé como va a seguir, quizas lo encuentre más lógico de lo que tú lo haces... Es posible. Zaira es una niña caprichosa... te puedo adelantar que va a terminar en el fic con Harry, pero falta bastante para ello... En fin, Gracias. BeSoS.

**Juaniweb:** Gracias por decirme lo del formato... Me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos.

**Blackspirit:** Gracias por avisarme de lo de las frases repetidas, espero que está vez no me pase lo mismo... Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia... Saludos, BeSoS.

**Elementhp:** Evadir preguntas es lo mío... xD xD xD En fin... Ya sois varios los que me decís que le den al pobre Draco... Yo si fuera vosotros no lo diría muy alto... (soy una Slytherin de pies a cabeza... xD xD xD) En fin, Gracias. BeSoS.

PD: Ya sé que llevo un mes y medio sin actualizar... pero como he dicho arriba... estoy algo ocupada... Lo siento mucho...

**Hcate:** Me alegra mucho que te guste el argumento... A mi también... xD xD xD... Yo también espero seguir pronto... La verdad es que me apetece, pero o estoy demasiado cansada, o no tengo tiempo, asi que se me hace difícil seguir un ritmo de actualizaciones preciso. Bueno en cuanto a las parejas... Aun que en un principio estaba establecido que Harry quedase con Zaira... Pues la verdad no lo sé, depende de los acontecimientos... Ya veremos... En cuanto a lo que tienes razon, es que Harry en este fic no va a terminar ni con Hermione ni con Ginny... No sé, creo que la pareja está demasiado vista... En fin... He tomado nota de tus consejos... Gracia spor escribir un review tan largo e interesante... Anima mucho. BeSoS.

**Solve**: Kaixo. Ni ondo, ta zu **Sonrojada a tope** Me alegra mucho que te guste mis fics... Sobre las parejas... La verdad es que todos me decis cosas diferentes... Y como ya de por si no tengo dificultades ni nada para elegir... Pues... En fin... Ya vere lo que hago... Otra vez te repito que me alegra muchisisisisimo que te guste... Muxus. Agur. Aupa Erreala ;);)

**Fweasley:** Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia... Pero por favor, no te des cabezazos contra la pared... Porque sino perderia a un lector... xD xD xD ;);););););) Gracias por las sugerencias y por el review... BeSoS.

**Serenitakou:** HoLa. Me alegra que te guste... _¿_Qué por que no actualizo más rapido Pues la verdad es que hay dos razones fundamentales: 1· Mi inspiración escasea últimamente. 2· Cuando estoy inspirada, no tengo tiempo. Bueno la relación Draco/Zaira, ira aclarándose poco a poco... Y sobre Harry/Zaira... no lo tengo del todo definido, aun que supongo que si, en un futuro. Gracias. Cuidate. BeSoS.

**Munirae:** HoLa. Me alegra que el fic te parezca interesante. Y bueno tienes que saber que según unos cuantos soy la evadidora de preguntas numero uno de xD xD xD Harry se va a quedar de lado un rato... Voldemort... no tardará en aparecer... Y desde leugo que Harry no ha mostrado todo su poder... _¿_Actualizar Esto va por rachas **la aureola se me cae a la cabeza y tengo una sonrisa nerviosa** Gracias. BeSoS.

* * *

Gracias, **BeSoS, **

**MiRuG**


	10. Capitulo X

**Capitulo X: Simulado. **

El tiempo en Hogwarts pasaba pesadamente, como si todo en el castillo no quisiera continuar escuchando las atrocidades que llegaban a este gracias a la radio mágica o a los periódicos.

Los ataques no había crecido en numero, más bien habían empezado a ser demasiado selectivos. Muchos políticos y hombres de negocios estaban muriendo. Todo el que molestara al Señor Oscuro.

Se había instalado en la escuela, la calma que viene justo antes de la tormenta. Y los conflictos se hacían cada día más numerosos entre alumnos, en especial entre alumnos de diferentes casas.

**

* * *

**

Harry en los talleres había demostrado ser mucho más poderoso de lo la mayoría imaginaba pese a que tampoco se había esforzado al máximo. Sus tardes pasaban entre sus amigos y la numerosa lista de conquistas que hacía últimamente.

Zaira por su parte observaba como su amor se liaba con una y con otra, sabiéndose culpable de ello. Su relación con Draco había mejorado y había logrado que éste dejase algunas de sus estúpidas costumbres, convirtiéndolo así en una persona sino más razonable, más agradable.

_-_ No, no creo que sea lo más conveniente, yo no pinto nada en tu casa.

_-_ Claro que si, eres mi amiga Zaira, me gustaría que pasases las pascuas conmigo y mi madre, ahora que mi padre ya no está.

_-_ Dejemos algo claro antes que nada, somos amigos Draco, solo, única y exclusivamente amigos.

_-_ Eso ya lo sé._-_ respondió Draco con una mirada glacial.

_-_ Bien, dicho esto, y siendo tu amiga, no creo que a tu madre le haga gracia que pase las pascuas con vosotros.

_-_ Pero que tonterías dices. Está más que encantada._-_ repuso el chico con una sonrisa encantadora, de las pocas que hacía.

_-_ _¿_Se lo has preguntado_?-_ preguntó la amazona a su vez.

_-_ _¡_Claro! Mi madre es sagrada, sin su consentimiento yo no muevo ni el dedo meñique del pie..._-_ contestó Draco con un muy ligero rubor en las mejillas.

_-_ No conocía esa faceta de ti.

_-_ Pues ahora ya la conoces.

La chica miro de lado al Slytherin, antes de sonreír y beber un trago de su zumo de calabaza.

_-_ Entonces, _¿_vienes?

Sofper hizo una mueca graciosa y asintió con la cabeza.

_-_ _¡_Genial_!-_ respondió el príncipe de las serpientes levantándose._-_ Me tengo que ir. Hasta luego.

_-_ Hasta luego, Draco.

El rubio dejo a la princesa sola a la salida del Gran Comedor.

_-_ Veo que ya has encontrado a una nueva victima._-_ susurró con demasiado veneno en su oreja una voz muy familiar.

_-_ _¿_Qué dices, Harry? _¿_Victima_?-_ preguntó ella sin querer mostrarle que la indirecta había calado fondo en ella.

_-_ Creía que eso de destrozar vidas era tu pasión._-_ respondió Harry pasando de largo con una sonrisa entre satisfecha y afectada.

La morena le miro con los ojos abiertos, era la primera vez en más de un mes que él le dirigía la palabra. Y no que fuesen precisamente palabras de cariño.

A lo lejos vio como una de esas "agradables compañeras" de Harry se acercaba peligrosamente de su cuello para depositar un suave beso. Guardándose sus sentimientos de impotencia y rabia, se giró y salió a los terrenos, en los cuales cada vez había más gente: el buen tiempo llegaba.

**

* * *

**

_-_ _¡_Granger!

Hermione se sobresaltó al oír a su profesor de pociones decir su nombre detrás suyo.

_-_ _¿_Si, profesor_?-_ preguntó ella tras recuperar el aliento.

_-_ Me gustaría hablar con usted, la espero a las 8 en mi despacho. Sea puntual.

Cuando terminó de decir aquello, la campana sonó y los alumnos empezaron a recoger todo el material, para salir de aquella clase.

**

* * *

**

_-_ Chicos os estaba buscando._-_ dijo con tranquilidad la profesora de Defensa.

Harry, Pavarti, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus y Luna le miraron atentamente.

_-_ Harry, me preguntaba si no te importaría acompañarme. Hay unas cuantas personas que quieren hablar contigo, en el despacho del director._-_ dijo la mujer con una sonrisa cómplice.

_-_ Claro._-_ respondió él.

Entonces el chico_-_que_-_vivió y la profesora Black_-_Tonks, se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Dumbledor.

_-_ _¡_Harry_!-_ chilló la señora Weasley antes de atraparle en un abrazo de osos.

_-_ Señora Weasley, no creo que la enfermera quiera atenderme porque se me han partido las costillas._-_ dijo Harry intentando respirar.

_-_ Si, cariño, si._-_ la madre Weasley le dejo pero comenzó a mirar críticamente su cuerpo.

Harry saludo con una tranquilidad increíble para los que todavía no le habían visto a los miembros de la Orden.

_-_ Sam._-_ saludo discretamente Harry, a su mentor, una vez se sentaron al lado en una mesa redonda.

_-_ Harry.

_-_ _¿_Sabes porque estoy aquí?

Al hombre no le dio tiempo a continuar dado que el director comenzó a hablar.

_-_ Empezamos una nueva reunión de la Orden. Bien, empecemos por lo fundamental, todos habéis reconocido a Harry, aun que haya cambiado considerablemente._-_ La expresión seria y hasta cierto punto menospreciante de Harry no cambio._-_ Y al hombre que está al lado, espero del mismo modo que lo hayáis reconocido, al menos los antiguos integrantes. Es Caradoc Dearborn.

Todos le miraron incrédulos.

_-_ Pero tu estabas muerto._-_ dijo Molly incrédula.

_-_ Desaparecido, Molly, Desaparecido.

_-_ _¿_Cómo sabemos que no es un impostor_?-_ preguntó Elphias Doge.

_-_ Primero por que no se pueden usar los pelos de los muertos para la poción multijugos, segundo por que un hechizo de suplantación no sería rival frente al ojo mágico de Alastor_-_ y para finalizar y esta prueba es irrefutable._-_ el Guardián de Nizeo sacó una cadenita de entre su ropa y enseño a todos un colgante pequeño pero del que no se podían separar los ojos._-_ el colgante de la Orden. _¿_Satisfechos

Nadie objetó nada más.

_-_ Bien, digamos que hechas las presentaciones... Lo que nos trae hoy aquí, es unir a Harry a la Orden. Claro está, si él acepta.

Los ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los celestes del anciano, en una pelea de fuerzas mentales. Todos los presentes sentían la corriente mágica circular entre los dos.

Finalmente y tras unos segundos que para la mayoría parecieron horas, Harry giro la vista hacía su mentor y sonrió de una manera muy peculiar.

_-_ Acepto._-_ respondió Harry cerrando los ojos.

_-_ _¿_Alguien tiene algo en contra?

Todos se habían esperado que Snape dijese algo, pero increíblemente no estaba presente.

_-_ Bien._-_ prosiguió el anciano._-_ Harry, por favor levántate.

Dumbledor había hecho lo mismo y se había colocado con el fénix delante.

_-_ Harry, dame la mano.

Las jóvenes manos del chico se vieron rodeadas por las llenas de arrugas del adulto.

_-_ _¿_Sabes invocar un hechizo de fidelidad y unirlo a mi, y yo haré que lo unas a los demás conmigo de intermediario?

_-_ Si.

Dumbledor le miro sorprendido, pero no comento nada.

_-_ Mientras yo y Fawkes creamos el lazo de unión a los participantes de la Orden, tu tienes que invocar el hechizo de fidelidad a la Orden.

_-_ Bien.

Harry cerro los ojos verdes, mientras oía como Dumbledor recitaba una especie de cántico en alguna lengua olvidada.

Pocos minutos después, Harry había terminado con la concentración interna necesaria, y pronto fue como si se hubiera convertido en una fuente de magia andante, de toda la magia que había logrado concentrar. Era un antiguo hechizo de fidelidad que era una variante del Fidelio. Tenía las mismas bases, pero variaba en muchos aspectos. No podría decir nada sobre la Orden bajo ninguna circunstancia, si no era su expreso deseo, pero aun así, no tendría que tener una completa obediencia a Dumbledor si él no lo consideraba correcto.

_-_ Muy bien Harry, Bienvenido a la Orden del Fénix._-_dijo Dumbledor mientras un colgante parecido al de Caradoc aparecía en el cuello del ultimo Potter.

_-_ Empecemos entonces esta reunión.

**

* * *

**

_-_ _¿_Profesor Snape?

_-_ Pase Señorita Granger, instálese, en unos minutos estoy con usted._-_ la voz lúgubre del profesor de pociones sonó por todo el despacho y eso que no había rastro de él por ninguna parte.

Hermione examinó con tranquilidad todos y cada uno de los botes de cristal que había delante suyo. Pasó casi un cuarto de hora, hasta que el hombre se digno a aparecer por una puerta que apareció tan inesperadamente como él a su despacho.

_-_ Buenas noches, señorita Granger. _¿_Té?

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras educadamente lo rechazaba. _¿_Severus Snape estaba haciendo intentos de ser amable con ella, o es que el hombre se había olvidado tomar la medicación de todos los días?

_-_ Bien, en ese caso._-_ el hombre se giró con una tranquilidad inesperada.

Se dirigió hasta un armario de madera que había por ahí, lo abrió y saco una botella de un licor de color dorado, del que se sirvió una copa, antes de sentarse en su sitio. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se fijo en la ropa de su profesor. Había cambiado su normal ropa por una túnica más formal y de corte mucho más elegante con algunos detalles en oro, así como un escudo grabado en el pecho.

_-_ Señorita Granger, señorita Granger, señorita Granger.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

_-_ Puedo conseguir que tenga los mejores resultados de pociones del año y que pase sus EXTASIS con mención.

_-_ _¿_Y que es lo que quiere a cambio_?-_ preguntó Hermione incrédula.

_-_ Vera Señorita Granger...

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos ante el medio segundo de silencio que tuvo el profesor y se levantó de un bote.

_-_ No, señor, me parece que se está usted equivocando de persona. Yo no soy de esa clase de personas, si quiere ese tipo de favores, pídaselos a...

Una carcajada interrumpió el increíble discurso de la chica. Hermione miró al profesor para asegurarse que era de él de donde salía el sonido y se sorprendió al ver al oscuro profesor con una de sus largas blancas manos delante de su boca.

_-_ Señorita Granger, me parece que se está usted equivocando, siéntese, por favor._-_ dijo él segundos después.

La chica ejecutó lo que el profesor le había mandado.

_-_ Señorita Granger, no me refería a ningún tipo de esos favores, créame, si alguna vez lo necesitara, sabría donde encontrarlos, antes que recurrir a los alumnos. Aun que no lo crea, los profesores también tenemos ciertas reglas que seguir._-_ Hermione sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó._-_ Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso. Lo que quería pedirle, es ayuda con un proyecto que estoy haciendo ahora mismo. Es una mezcla de hechicería y pociones. Sin duda es usted la más capacitada en estos momentos para ayudarme.

_-_ Pero...

_-_ Piénselo. Supongo que no es uno de sus sueños pasar más horas conmigo, pero... si acepta lo entenderá... Ahora señorita Granger, el toque de queda está cerca...

La chica entendió la indirecta y se levantó con un "Buenas noches, profesor Snape". El hombre salió poco después que ella, y le adelantó en uno de los pasillos que llevaban al Hall. Hermione solo tuvo el tiempo justo de ver, como, acompañado de otra figura, salían por el camino que lleva a Hogsmeade.

**

* * *

**

_-_ _¿_Entonces que vas a hacer_?-_ preguntó Ginny aun sin creérselo.

_-_ Chisstt. No hables tan alto que no quiero que estos dos brutos se enteren.

_-_ _¿_Nos enteremos de que_?-_ preguntó Ron girándose.

_-_ Nada que te importe, Ronald._-_ respondió Hermione con cara sería mientras enviaba miradas de muerte a Ginny.

_-_ _¿_Pero vas a aceptar o no?

_-_ Creo que si._-_ dijo Hermione intentando que la emoción no se filtrara en sus palabras: no todos los días el profesor que te ha odiado por años te daba la oportunidad de sacar notas inmejorables en su materia, además de participar en un proyecto con uno de los mejores maestros en pociones del momento.

_-_ _¿_Si_?-_ preguntó Ginny medio incrédula.

_-_ Si.

_-_ Me alegro mucho Hermione._-_ respondió la pelirroja, antes de que Ron interrumpiera otra vez.

_-_ _¿_Se puede saber de qué habláis?

_-_ De nada que te importe, Ron._-_ contestó con el ceño fruncido Ginny._-_ _¡_Y deja ya de jugar a los espías

_-_ No es mi culpa si habláis demasiado alto...

Por aquel comentario, el ultimo varón de los Weasley recibió dos golpes bastante fuertes, y como no Harry rió con ganas.

_-_ _¿_Y tú que clase de amigo eres_?-_ preguntó el pelirrojo al ver que Harry reía.

Aquel comentario no hizo más que, que la risa aumentara.

**

* * *

**

_-_ _¡_Esto es imposible! No encuentro nada por ninguna parte...

_-¿_Qué pasa_?-_ preguntó Harry a Hermione.

_-_ Estoy haciendo un ensayo sobre las maldiciones antiguas que hemos visto está tarde en Defensa, pero es imposible... No existe ni una maldita palabra, a parte de este mini_-_párrafo sobre ellas.

_-_ Es lógico que no encuentres ninguna en esos libros._-_ dijo Harry mientras miraba con aire critico los lomos de los libros.

_-_ _¿_Y de donde quieres que lo saque?

_-_ Supongo que habrá algo en la Sección Prohibida, pero llevaría años encontrar algo allí... Así que, si esperas dos segundos a que termine con mi redacción de Pociones, y me acompañas a las habitaciones de Remus y Caradoc, quizás pueda prestarte algún libro... Él los tiene todos, por cuestión de seguridad...

_-_ _¿_Tienes algo sobre esto?

_-_ Claro. Dame un segundo y vamos.

No pasaron ni dos minutos, cuando Harry cerraba el tintero y releía la redacción de metro y medio lo que Snape había pedido era un metro sobre una poción venenosa y su correspondiente antídoto. Hizo un hechizo para quitar los manchones de tinta, otro para que el trabajo se conservase y lo metió en la mochila.

_-_ _¿_Vamos?

_-_ Si, pero me tienes que decir de donde has sacado esos libros.. Hogwarts tiene una de las bibliotecas más completas de Inglaterra, normalmente debería encontrar algo...

_-_ Las maldiciones que hemos estado estudiando, no son lo que se dice muy bien vistas en el Mundo Mágico, Hermione, además son demasiado antiguas como para que aparezcan en cualquier libro... Y de donde he sacado el libro, algún día intentare llevarte allí, sé que disfrutarías... "Nizeo"

El cuadro de la entrada de la habitación de los dos hombres se movió dejándoles paso a los dos.

_-_ Harry. _¿_qué haces por aquí_?-_ preguntó Remus despegando sus ojos del libro que estaba leyendo.

_-_ Buscaba a Sam.

_-_ Hola Hermione, no te había visto._-_ se disculpó el hombre_-_lobo._-_ Está arriba, creo que acaba de terminar con la ducha, bajara dentro de unos momentos. Podéis sentaros a esperarle y de paso me contáis que tal os va. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos.

_-_ A mi las cosas me van bien._-_ dijo Harry simplemente, acomodándose en uno de los sillones.

_-_ _¿_Y tú qué tal Hermione?

_-_ Yo, bien como siempre.

Eso quiere decir que estás estudiando ya para los exámenes. _¿_Me equivoco

Granger se sonrojó, superando los sonrojos de Ron.

_-_ No es para tanto._-_se disculpó ella.

_-_ Me recuerdas tanto a Lily._-_ dijo él con una sonrisa triste.

Harry no pudo evitar que su expresión se ensombreciera.

_-_ _¿_Hay un funeral y yo me lo he perdido_?-_ preguntó Samuel con una sonrisa, al ver que un silencio sepulcral reinaba en la habitación.

_-_ No hay ningún funeral, pero habría uno si la escuela tuviese que pagar todo el agua que usas. Estoy seguro de que Dumbledor te colgaría._-_ indicó Harry con una sonrisa muy Slytherin.

_-_ Un poco de respeto, niño._-_dijo el adulto, antes de posicionarse frente a Harry._-_ _¿_Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

_-_ Me preguntaba si puedes prestar a Hermione el libro de las maldiciones Celtas del Siglo III AC, Maldiciones que hicieron Furor y el tomo 5 de la Enciclopedia de la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

_-_ Pero si podrías haberle dado la información tú, Potter._-_ se quejó Dearborn con mala cara.

_-_ Si, pero sé que Hermione prefiere hacer el trabajo por ella misma.

_-_ _¿_Harry, has hecho el trabajo?

_-_ Antes del de Pociones.

_-_ Creía que era el de encantamientos. _¡_Si eso medía más de metro y medio, y la profesora nos había pedido veinte centímetros!

_-_ Metro sesenta y cinco, para ser exactos..._-_ dijo Harry ligeramente incomodo.

_-_ Pero... _¡_Yo no he encontrado información en ningún sitio!

_-_ Ya tienes los libros que te van a ayudar... Yo ya los conozco de memoria..._-_ respondió simplemente el buscador.

De repente varios libros entraron volando por la escalera.

_-_ Hay los tienes._-_ dijo el hombre que se ocupaba del Taller de Encantamientos avanzados.

_-_ Muchas gracias._-_ agradeció la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cerca de la entrada a la Sala Común, Harry y Hermione, se encontraron con Pansy Parkinson, apoyada en la intersección de dos pasillos...

_-_ Potter te estaba buscando._-_ la sonrisa satisfecha de la Slytherin sorprendió a Harry._-_ _¿_Tendrías un momento para mi?

La miembro de la antigua Brigada Inquisitorial había empleado un tono seductor y casual que había hecho gracia a Harry que sonrío.

_-_ Harry vamos... – dijo Hermione tirando de las mangas de Potter al ver que contrariamente a ella Harry se había quedado mirando a Pansy de arriba abajo.

_-_ Hermione, vete tú delante... Parece ser que hay una damisela en apuros que me necesita._-_ El Gryffindor guiño un ojo picadamente a la Slytherin.

Se acaba de dar cuenta de que la chica, pese a quizás tener un rostro algo duro, tenía un cuerpo bien formado, con unas curvas apeteciblemente sinuosas... De todas formas, no sabía lo que quería la chica, pero no iba a peder nada por enterarse.

Granger negó fuertemente con la cabeza, antes de seguir para adelante.

_-_ _¿_En qué puedo ayudarte?

_-_ Yo diría que..._-_ los tacones resonaron por el desértico pasillo, hasta que la distancia entre los dos fue de apenas unos cuantos centímetros.

* * *

_-_ _¿_Y Harry_?-_ preguntó Ron al ver llegar a la chica sola. 

Sin quererlo, Zaira dejo de apuntar lo que estaba escribiendo en su trabajo de encantamientos para prestar atención.

_-_ Está por ahí.

_-_ _¿_Pero no ibais a ir a las habitaciones del profesor Sofper?

_-_ Claro que hemos ido, pero mientras volvíamos, nos hemos encontrado con alguien... Y Harry se ha quedado allí.

_-_ _¿_Con quién? Espera deja que adivine... _¿_Elisa, la de Ravenclaw? Últimamente le miraba muy descaradamente, y además es la nueva presidenta de su club de fans... Pero no creo que sea ella, mañana hay examen de transformaciones, no habrá salido de la biblioteca... _¿_Gwen, de Hufflepuff? No, sigue deprimida por lo de su ex... – Ron continuó enumerando unas cuantas chicas más, mientras la insistente mirada de Hermione le advertía que parase, ya que ella si que había reparado en la presencia de la princesa._-_ Así no estoy llegando a ningún sitio... _¡_Hermione, dímelo!

_-_ _¡_Pansy Parkinson! pero cállate de una maldita vez, Ron

_-_ _¿_Pansy Parkinson_?-_ gritó el pelirrojo sorprendido haciendo que todos los presentes en la Sala Común mirasen entre molestos y curiosos._-_ Harry está desmadrándose mucho, una cosa es que se ligue a cualquier cosa que tenga dos piernas y otra muy distinta es ligar con Parkinson.

La voz de Weasley se había vuelto apenas un susurro.

_-_ No lo sé, Ron, Harry ha cambiado mucho, sé que con nosotros es igual que antes, bueno no exactamente igual, pero él no es como era antes, han pasado muchas cosas en las que nosotros no hemos participado. Solo hay que ver como se tratan Samuel y él, parecen un padre y un hijo... Y luego la relación con Trelawney, ayer por tercera vez en menos de dos semanas le he pillado hablando con ella tranquilamente sentados en uno de los patios más apartados, con tazas de té... –Hermione hablaba serenamente._-_ No sé en lo que se ha convertido Harry, solo sé que esos cambios le han venido bien, también sé que si no llega a ser por el apoyo que ha recibido de Sam, no hubiese superado lo de Sirius... Y por si fuera poco, ahora se le ve determinado. _¿_Sabes lo importante que es eso? Ahora estoy segura de que ninguno de nosotros nos estamos equivocando de bando, sé que él lo logrará, confió en que lo haga...

Ron no respondió, le sonrió cálidamente a la chica y se giró a seguir con sus deberes.

**

* * *

**

_-_ Bien, hemos acabado por hoy, recojan las colchonetas. Neville, hazme el favor de quedarte un rato más.

La petición del profesor del Taller de Encantamientos sorprendió al chico, que aun así no se movió de donde estaba más que para llevar la colchoneta que Luna y él habían estado usando todo aquella clase.

_-_ _¿_Necesita algo de mi?

_-_ Necesitaría que estés dispuesto a colaborar.

_-_ _¿_En_?-_ preguntó el Gryffindor confuso.

_-_ Sé que sueles tener algunos problemas con la memorización y con alguna clase de hechizos que alguien como tú no debería ni siquiera parpadear al hacerlos.

_-_ _¿_Alguien como yo?

_-_ Si.

_-_ Me gustaría hacerte un examen a nivel aura y magia en general. Pero para eso necesito tu consentimiento, no me parece una buena idea colarme en la mente de la gente sin su consentimiento.

Neville le miró extrañamente, pero sin duda no se negó. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

_-_ Bien, entonces, siéntate y relájate.

**

* * *

**

_-_ _¿_Estás listo o voy a tener que arrastrarte hasta allí?

_-_ Estoy listo, ya voy, ya voy..._-_ se oyó decir a Samuel por las escaleras.

_-_ Creí que no bajarías nunca... De verdad, no conozco a una persona que tarde tanto en vestirse.

La mirada asesina que le envió el adulto hizo suficiente efecto como para que Harry riera un segundo.

_-_ Bien... Harry, recuerda, el más absoluto silencio. Ni siquiera Dumbledor tiene que saber de esto. El que tengamos la costumbre de dar vueltas por el castillo ayuda. Supongo que no se preguntará nada de nada.

_-_ Entendido.

_-_ Entonces vamos.

Anduvieron en silencio varios minutos, hasta que dieron con la bruja de la joroba, con cuidado y algo de dificultad la abertura seguía igual que antes, pero ellos eran bastante más grandes, se introdujeron en la abertura y anduvieron con rapidez hasta alcanzar la salida del túnel.

_-_ _¿_Supongo que serás capaz de aparecerte en San Mungo sin problemas, no Potter?

Samuel sonrió al notar la magia que su alumno había dejado presente al aparecerse, antes de hacer el mismo lo mismo.

_-_ Bien, es tarde, ten cuidado, que yo recuerde, menos en los pisos de las investigaciones y los casos de urgencia no hay mucha más seguridad. – comentó Sofper mientras se adelantaba por un pasillo a oscuras, sin hacer ruido.

Pronto, llegaron al ala del hospital que querían visitar. Harry oyó pasos y pegando con una mano a la pared a su mentor, se escondieron entre las sombras.

La cara desquiciada de Ludo Bagman no tardo en aparecer por la puerta. Al notar que no había nadie, salió tranquilamente, silbando ligeramente una melodía, al tiempo que murmuraba cosas sin sentido alguno.

_-_ No creo que tarde mucho en volver con una enfermera... Tendremos que darnos prisa._-_ interpretó el Gryffindor pasando primero.

Anduvieron en la oscuridad analizando las presencias de la habitación. Había más gente de la que Harry recordaba, tres personas más... Harry se preguntó que es lo que padecerían.

La sala está adornada por pertenencias de cada uno. Al final, había unas cortinas estampadas que tapan dos camas. Los dos se acercaron con respeto, para encontrarse con las caras dormidas de Frank y Alice Longbottom. Harry sintió como algo hacia clic en el interior de su acompañante, el aura del guardián de Nizeo había cambiado ligeramente, y su cara, demasiado inexpresiva, mostraba su determinación.

_¿_Cómo no haberlo pensado antes? Seguramente Samuel había servido a la Orden del Fénix a la vez que Frank y Alice, sin duda... Así que era viejos conocidos... Y Harry supuso, y no estaba lejos de la realidad, que su instructor era muy allegado a los dos aurores.

_-_ _¿_Preparado Primero haremos la prueba con Frank, sé que él es más fuerte. Yo recitare el encantamiento a la vez que tu le haces beber el contenido del frasco. Luego te tocará a ti recuperar a Alice.

El hombre sacó dos pequeños tarros de cristal de color rosa fluorescente y le dio uno de ellos.

Tras varios minutos de esfuerzos desmesurados, y con la mandíbula apretada, Samuel termino la encantación.

_-_ _¿_Y bien _¿_Qué tal ha ido_?-_ preguntó Harry.

_-_ Bien, no creo que tarde muchos días en recordar todo otra vez y estar en forma. Ahora te toca a ti.

Repitieron el proceso, Harry estaba muy tenso, tenía que recitar aquel embrujamiento, mientras se metía en la cabeza de la mujer e iba deshaciendo los diferentes bloqueos que le provocaban la "locura".

Igual de cansado que su compañero y al oír el ruido de los tacones que provenía de las escaleras, Potter y Sofper se pusieron de acuerdo y desaparecieron del lugar antes de cerciorarse de dejar todo como estaba antes de su llegada.

_-_ Nos vemos mañana._-_ dijo Harry una vez llegados al pasillo de Hogwarts.

_-_ Que duermas bien.

**

* * *

**

_-_ No puede ser... – la enfermera miro perpleja a la pareja antes de convocar una pequeña bola azul que indicaba al sanador de la planta que llegase enseguida, pero que aun así no era una situación critica.

_-_ _¿_Nos podría responder, por favor_?-_ preguntó la mujer con la tranquilidad que siempre le había caracterizado.

_-_ Tendrán que esperar a que el sanador llegue...

Y dicho eso dejó el instrumental que había llevado hasta allí, para comprobar como seguían los Longbottom.

_-_ _¿_Pasa algo, Cat_?-_ preguntó con tranquilidad el Doctor Wilson mientras levantaba la vista del expediente que estaba leyendo.

Otro que casi se muere de la impresión. Delante suyo se encontraban un Frank y una Alice Longbottom muy diferentes de lo que él los recordaba hacía unos días. Catherine, el nombre de la auxiliar, ya le había comentado que el matrimonio parecía haber cambiado físicamente, la piel había cogido algo de color, y el cabello de los dos estaba retomando el tono que habían tenido al entrar a San Mungo. Varias de la arrugas de los dos habían desaparecido.

_-_ _¿_Es usted el sanador de la cuarta planta_?-_ interrogó el Auror

_-_ Si señor.

_-_ Bien, la enfermera que nos ha atendido a mi mujer y a mi nos ha dicho que llevamos algo así como 15 años aquí... _¿_Me podría explicar eso

El rostro de Frank siempre había sido de fracciones cuadradas, bastante marcadas, y muy masculinas. Su frente estaba arrugada por que no entendía como podía haber pasado aquello, recordaba que los mortifagos les habían atrapado, recordaba como habían luchado, pero... después de una tanda de Crucios, ya no recordaba nada de nada. Absolutamente nada. Suponía que tanta exposición a la maldición los había dejado inconscientes una buena temporada. _¿_Pero quince años?

_-_ Verá, señor Longbottom, antes de poder decirles nada, preferimos que pasen por todas las pruebas tanto físicas como psicológicas para saber el estado en el que se encuentran.

* * *

Dumbledor había convocado una reunión de ultima hora, parecía que había recibido una muy buena noticia, sus ojos azules brillaban de manera excesiva. 

_-_ Buenas noches a todos. Bienvenidos una vez más a está reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Espero que no hayan tenido demasiados problemas estos últimos días. Lo que me hace convocar está reunión es un hecho que sé que va a alegrar a más de uno de los presentes hoy aquí. – De entre uno de sus numerosos bolsillos, sacó un periódico._-_ Esto que tengo entre mis manos es el primer diario "El Profeta"que se ha impreso. Saldrán mañana a la mañana. Quizás alguno de ustedes guste leer este articulo para todos nosotros.

Como si nada, pasó el articulo a Lupin, que se puso a leerlo en voz alta para todos los presentes.

_¡Milagro en San Mungo!_

_Queridos lectores, ustedes recordarán que hace más o menos quince año, un día tal y como hoy, anunciamos la trágica hospitalización de dos de los mejores aurores que combatieron al Que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado, Frank y Alice Longbottom._

_Como ustedes sabrán, Frank y Alice Longbottom, fueron puestos bajo la maldición Cruciatus, hasta que aquello les repercutió de forma, que hasta ahora todos creían irreversible._

_Los renombrados aurores, despertaron hace una semana, tal y como habían llegado al hospital. Con un aspecto joven y activo, y con todos sus conocimientos y habilidades recuperadas._

_Todavía nadie a encontrado una explicación convincente... Extra oficialmente, los sanadores barajan la posibilidad de que la magia de los dos aurores se haya estado reestableciendo y reestableciendo sus condiciones físicas y psíquicas por su cuenta durante todo este tiempo,... Aun que esa sea una teoría sin confirmar, y que no se puede demostrar._

_Para más detalles refiéranse a las paginas 4. 5 y 6._

_Att: Rebecca Teasirh_

El silencio que se estableció durante unos minutos, era la prueba de que se habían quedado absolutamente sin palabras al oír aquello.

_-_ _¿_Eso quiere decir que Frank y Alice están recuperados_?-_ preguntó el mayor de los Weasley, sin creérselo.

_-_ Exactamente Arthur._-_ respondió Albus con una sonrisa._-_ Ahora mismo están conociendo a su hijo... Supongo que es una muy buena noticia para Neville. Aun que eso cambiará su vida completamente.

_-_ Iré a hablar con ellos mañana._-_completó Dumbledor._-_ Necesito poder ofrecerles un sitio donde ir mientras que reacomodan su casa. Sé que Augusta querrá estar con ellos, pero no creo que sea algo bueno. Voldemort, no se va a tomar bien está buena noticia, y es posible que intente hacer algo contra ellos.

_-_ Mi casa está disponible._-_ manifestó enseguida Molly.

_-_ Sinceramente Molly, no creo que sea lo mejor. Necesitas descanso._-_ completó Caradoc sin animo de ofender._-_ En la mía estarán todos bien.

_-_ Bien, pues que así sea...

_-_ _¿_Qué tal van sus misiones?

Durante la siguiente hora y media, todos y cada uno de ellos fue comentando como llevaban sus correspondientes tareas.

_-_ Bien, eso es todo por hoy. Recuerden no verse envueltos en demasiados problemas señores.Caradoc por favor, te agradecería que te quedases un momento.

Todos los demás abandonaron la sala.

_-_ _¿_Has sido tú?

_-_ No sé de que me hablas, Albus._-_ contestó Sofper.

_-_ Claro que lo sabes. La única manera de que estén de vuelta es con la poción que el Lord creo, basándose en antiguas pociones,... Sé reconocer los efectos no intentes engañarme... El único que podía haber tenido acceso a ella sin llamar la atención eres tú. Así que, que ni siquiera se te pase por la cabeza el negarlo...

_-_ No pienso negarlo... No diré nada...

_-_ Sabes que él que calla otorga. _¿_No

**

* * *

**

HoLa,

_¡_Ya, ya lo sé, no me matéis _¡_K bastante mal día llevo yo ya Mirar que no soy supersticiosa, pero este martes y 13 a sido simplemente faltalllllll De mal en peor... Aun que por fin algo positivo Después de años actualizo

En fin, lo siento por haber tardado tanto...

Para encontrar las respuestas a vuestros reviews deberéis ir a

www (punto) livejournal (punto) com (barra) users (barra) mirug (barra)...

Nosé si os enterareis deladirecciónde todos modosla voy a poner en mi bio blog personal, empezaré a contestar a los reviews allí. Tengo cosas personales, que puede o no importaros, tengo mis paranoias y mis estados de animo puestos ahí... Por favor, lo único que os pido es que lo respetéis.

_¡_Ah y _¡_Perdonadme! _¡_Por favor!

Gracias por vuestros animos,

BeSoS,

MiRuG

* * *

Gracias a GaRrY por decirme esos deslices que he tenido (K)


End file.
